No Bones No Glory
by XMischiefMaidenX
Summary: Being a waitress at a dinner can sometimes be a real drag, but after the barrier to Mount Ebbat has finally been destroyed, and monsters once again live among the humans, your life changes forever!
1. Nightmares and Work

Darkness, pitch black. That's all you see. You sniff the air, breathing in and then letting out a cough. Smoke starts to fill the air and your lungs. The loud crackle of fire tickles your ears as you turn slowly to see a large wall of black and white flames forming around you. The heat from the flames has caused your body to start to sweat as you scoot back slightly from the wall that is before you. As you step back, you feel the wall had grown behind you, enclosing you in this large circle of dancing flames. There seems to be no way out of the fiery fence. You then hear a loud cackle, dark and mysterious from beyond the far side of the flames. Squinting, you see a very tall, dark, black silhouette of a figure. You can't make them out very well nor do they bring any kind of familiarity to you. "Why don't you just give up! You can't win! We will beat you no matter what!" You turn your head sharply to your right to see a glowing white silhouette of another figure. This one not tall or as mysterious as the other, but yet you don't recognize the voice nor do you have a clue of who this is. All you can tell is they are a male. It's a bit of a deep tone, but sounds very angry.

The black figure then speaks out with a loud evil cackle. "HAHAHA! BUT I HAVE ALREADY WON YOU IDIOT! FOR YOU SEE, YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PROTECTING THE ONE KEY THAT CAN HELP DEFEAT ME!" The figure then turns in your direction, you see bright glowing red eyes glare daggers at you as they cackle in your direction. Before you have a chance to think or ask what was going on, "….." The last thing you saw was a large blast of red come from the figure and shoot right into your heart, and out the back. Your eyes flew open wide as you started to fall to your knees. The male next to you screamed out "NOO! NO NO!" You start to fall further to the ground, but feel yourself being caught by someone. Your body now resting on the ground, head on something that makes you relate to as a lap. Your eyes open softly to look up to the almost blinding white glow of the figure holding you on their lap. A glowing hand comes up to your cheek and cups it softly. You then hear what you know as sniffles. The white figure was crying. Why? Because of you? Who were they? Why did they care you were shot? The white figure let out a sob as they stroked your face, "No…no please…stay with me…please…please hang on…" You look to your chest and see a reddish almost heart shaped object float up from your chest. You turn your attention back to the white figure and try to speak, only to cough up blood and try to breath, but slowly failing.

The white figure speaks again, only this time a sadness full of anger, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! YOU CAN'T…YOU CAN'T DO THIS…YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME" they sob, their form shaking as they hold you, "please…please don't go…please…." You slowly bring your left hand up to the figures face, it almost vanishing from sight from the brightness of the glowing figure. You part your lips, and choke out, "I…I…I lo….love….you…" with one final exhale of breath, your life drifts away, as your eyes shut into darkness once again. The last thing you hear and feel is a pair of arms pulling you to a chest tightly, heavy sobs, and "…n…no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Your eyes fly open and you practically throw your body up to a sitting position. Sweat running down your forehead and down your neck, causing your black tank-top you wore to bed to stick to your breasts and chest. Hands running against your chest in a frenzy, you finally exhale and calm down. "It was a dream…only a dream…." You hear "Partners In Crime" being played next to you on the nightstand. Reaching over to bring your phone into view, you see you have had 3 missed phone calls from Meghan, your best friend. She was calling you as her ringtone played in your hands. You slide the 'answer' button over and brought the phone up to your ear. "Hey, Megs, what's up?" as you let out a yawn. "_! Where are you?! Did you over sleep again? You're late!" She sounded as if she were in the bathroom stall or trying not to be very loud, but a bit of anger in her voice. "Wha? No….I…hold on I know I set my alarm." You moved the phone from your hear and brought up your alarm app on your phone's screen. Looking at the time you see that you forgot to set it to 3PM instead of 3AM, and you also forgot to turn the alarm on to even go off. Good job _! The clock in the upper right corner of the phone read 4:30PM Your shift started at 4PM "SHIIIIIIIT! Uhm, I'll hurry and be there, just…Megs please cover for me til I get there!" "You owe me! Only cuz you're my bestie and I love ya!" You then heard a click and silence.

With the phone call ended and you were aware of the time and how late you were, you rushed to the bathroom, stumbling over your randomly discarded shoes and clothes. Upon seeing your reflection in the mirror, you bring your hands up into your tangled mess of hair. "No time to shower, gotta make this quick!" you said to yourself as the brush was pulled from the drawer and drug through your hair.

After practically an army drill of getting ready, minus the shower, your hair brushed and put up in a messy bun, a bit of make up on your face, and your waitress uniform on under your pea-coat, you grabbed your purse and phone and headed out. It was slightly breezy outside, but you expected it so due to it being fall. Your job isn't far from your apartment as you run down the street, crossing crosswalks, and dodging a few cars as you cross. "SORRY! SORRY!," you exclaim as you wave your hand at the cars you practically run infront of. An occasional stranger would shake their head at you, and even a monster or two would gasp in shock at the recklessness of a human. Yes, monsters. It had been about a little over a year since the barrier to Mt. Ebott was opened and the monsters have been living amongst the humans. It was very strange at first for all you ever heard were stories from your parents about the war between monsters and humans. You have grown to accept them and love meeting new monsters on a daily basis. Mainly customers at your place of work, but you weren't afraid of them.

Running for a good 10 minutes, you finally arrive at the front door of ' ' It was the most popular dinner/bar in your home town. You worked there as a waitress for about two years this coming winter. You pushed the door open and a chime sounded. 'So much for a casual entrance' , you thought to yourself as you noticed almost everyone there turned to look at who had entered the dinner. "About time! I about had to call a search party for you, (nickname for you)" There to your right wiping down a table with a stack of dirty dishes and plates on a tray was a 5'4'' young woman, about 22, same age as you, with shoulder length brunette hair.

"Gah, I'm sorry, Megs. Seriously Ill make it up to you for staying later to cover," you let out as you headed to the kitchen, hanging up your coat in the back along the way. "Eh, it's alright. What are best friends for?" she smiled at you as she brought back a few empty plates and cups, placing them in the big sink by the dishwasher. "but you COULD buy me dinner sometime!" You rolled your eyes at her and let out a chuckle, grabbing your little black apron from the hook and tying a bow on the back of your uniform. "Alright, so here is the latest orders and other junk ya are gonna need for the evening. Max is chef for the night so you'll lock up with him," Meghan shoved a few pieces of paper with a list written out in blue ink. You scanned over the sheets of paper with "Shelly's Dinner" in fancy cursive at the top. Shelly was Meghan's mother and owner of the dinner, which she made your best friend manager of the store to teach her some responsibilities. Though you've known her for years, and known that she has been considered practically the biggest dork you know, she has done an outstanding job and made even you proud of her.

"Hello? Earth to _! Ya in there?" you heard her voice right infront of your face as you shook your head. "Sorry, zoning out again…." She let out a sigh and looked at you softly, "did you have another nightmare?" "Is it that obvious?" Meghan shrugged her shoulders at you and started to place her apron back on the hook. "You've been having these dreams for about a year now, and they never seem to get any better, except for on occasion. You look dead tired most of the time you come to work, I can't think of anything to do to help ya out, bestie." You let your head roll back as you stared at the ceiling, letting out a discruntled groan. "But hey, it'll be alright, I'm always here if you need me. Remember that?," she smiled at you and pulled you in for a side hug. "Yeah I know that, never forgetting it either." "Great! Ok, so here is the keys to lock up tonight. We've been busy so work hard and have a good night! I gotta go get checks made out and next week's schedule made up. Talk to you later!" With a soft smile and wave from you, she was out the front door.

The rest of the evening seemed to drag on for you. Taking orders from the flood of customers that came in, all humans and monsters. You always noticed a bit of a split from the species as monsters would take to one side of the dinner while humans on the other. On occasion you would notice mingled groups just enjoying a nice meal together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Not the slightest care in the world of how they look or what they were. It made your heart swell with happiness. You yourself didn't have any monster friends but you would never turn down the chance of becoming friends with one.

The last few customers had left as you were wiping down tables and taking empty trays back to the kitchen. The neon glowing green clock above the main entrance read 9pm. ' _maybe it wouldn't be a problem closing up early, it is pretty much a dead zone in here…_ ' you thought to yourself. As soon as that thought had spoken in your mind, the chime above the entrance sounded, drawing your attention over to who or what made it chime. Peeking out through the window of the kitchen door, you saw two figures casually entering. One very tall, almost hitting his head upon the door frame coming in, and straggling behind him was a shorter figure, about your height but shorter.

Upon closer inspection, you notice the tall one is wearing a white tshirt with the words 'cool dude' on the front over his chest. On his legs were a pair of long black pants with a yellow stripe down the side and a pair of quite large white tennis shoes with a large red 'P' where you would usually find the Nike swoop. Upon his head he wore a red ball cap, facing backwards in that tough boy fashion, and around his neck he wore a red worn out scarf, that seemed to flutter behind him like a cape. The shorter visitor wore casual clothes as well, so it seemed. They wore a blue jacket with a gray hood, the zipper up to their chest to show a turtle neck peeking out. Upon their waist was a pair of cut off gym pants, black with a white strip down either side. Their style of shoe upon their feet made you kind of giggle at yourself when you noticed bright pink fuzzy slippers. "Have a seat! I'll be right with you!," you let out as you fixed your apron and pilled the dirty dishes in the sink. You then turned to head out into the lobby of the dinner, but you didn't expect to come face to face with a very tall skeleton.


	2. Meat and Greet

The tall skeleton appears right in front of your face as you exit the kitchen. The kitchen door swinging shut behind you as you look up into the skeleton's black sockets. He has a very large smile upon his face as he beams, "GREETING HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I ARE HERE TO DINE UPON YOUR WIDE VARIETY OF HUMAN DELICACIES!" Your eyes were wide as you almost stumbled back into the wall from the loud excitement from him. This monster seemed very forward and energetic. A smile formed on your face as you giggled softly. "Alright! Well, we are still open for another hour so why don't you two pick a table or booth to sit at and I'll bring out some menus!" The larger skeleton practically glowed with happiness as he proudly made his way back to the shorter skeleton. "I APPROVE OF THE WINDOW SEATED BOOTH OVER HERE TO THE LEFT! THAT WAY WE CAN LOOK AT THE STARS AS WE ENJOY OUR MEALS! NYEH HEHEHE!" You could hear his loud exciting proposal almost anywhere in the dinner. You made your way to the register and grabbed two menus and your pad to take their order.

Making your way to the booth they were sitting at, both across from one another, you placed their menus on the table in front of them. You noticed the shorter skeleton almost falling asleep in the booth with a smug grin on his face. Letting out a very quiet chuckle to yourself, you flipped over the pad to an new order sheet, plucked a pen from behind your ear, and gave them your attention. "Alrighty, what can I get you gentlemen to drink to start off with?" You noticed a little bit of a wider smile form on the shorter skeleton's face from the word of gentlemen. "I don't really think we are gentle-men, pretty boney myself." The taller skeleton seemed to let out a groan and glared at his brother, "I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY BROTHERS TERRIBLE BEHAVIOR, HE HAS AN INCREDIBLE BAD CASE OF SHARING BAD PUNS ANYWHERE HE GOES!" You chuckled to yourself even more so at the pun and the brother's reaction. "Oh it's quite alright, sir. I found it a bit humorous myself, and he has a point there." A snort and a snicker came from the shorter brother as he started to roll in the booth, that's when you realized what you said and started to giggle. "YOU'RE SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE! YOU NOW HAVE THE HUMAN WAITRESS SAYING PUNS!" "What can I say? I'm made of 'funny-bones'" You had to calm down now because your pad was up to your mouth, trying to muffle the laughter you wanted to let escape.

Shaking the giggles out with a few shakes of your head, you drew your attention back to the brothers. The taller skeleton had scanned the whole menu and turned to you, "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO ORDER A PLATE OF YOUR FINEST SPAGHETTI!" You scribbled it down on the pad with a smile, "and anything to drink with that, sir?" "A GLASS OF MILK WOULD BE JUST FINE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS TO KEEP HIS BONES STRONG!" Oh this skeleton was flat out adorable. He made you think of a little brother, easily annoyed by his brother but very straight forward with how he enjoyed things, and always saying it with a great big smile. "Gotcha! Alright, and for you, 'bonely-man'" you said letting the nickname slip off your lips with a snicker. The shorter skeleton looked at you with pin sized white pupils in his sockets. He started to chuckle, looking over the menu for almost two seconds before turning his attention to you, "an order of fries and two bottles of ketchup, please kiddo?" What in the world could he need two bottles of ketchup for a normal order of fries? Oh well, everyone has their own tastes. You finished filling out the order, "anything to drink with yours?" "Nah, I'm good. The ketchup will be 'dine' for me." Shaking your head again with a laugh as you placed the pen back behind your ear. You took their menus with you to place back up at the counter. "I'll bring your food out when it's ready! Won't be long!" you said as you headed into the kitchen to give the order to Max.

In the kitchen is an open window where you can just hand the order paper to the chef and they place the food in the pick-up window. You were right on the other side of it filling up a glass with milk, and you could hear the two chatter away. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PARTAKE IN THE HUMAN JOB TRAINING EVENTS TOMORROW MORNING! UNDYNE SAID I SHALL DO MY VERY BEST,…or she will kick my butt." "Or lack of butt…ha-ha." "I WILL NOT LET YOUR PUNS RUIN MY MOOD! I SHALL AWAKEN WITH THE SUN AND BE READY FOR ANYTHING THEY CAN THROW AT ME!" You have noticed quite a few monsters having jobs alongside humans. It made you smile that this 'Papyrus' was so determined to do well for his job training, whatever that may be. "YOU NEED TO FIND YOURSELF A JOB AS WELL! IT'S NOT HEALTHY FOR YOU TO BE SO LAZY AND SIT AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY!" "Hey, being a 'couch-potato' is work. Gotta shift a lot on the couch to find the right spot, and sleeping. Oh boy let me tell ya, that's a work out all on its own, bro." Papyrus had groaned angerly and placed his hands over his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. These two were for sure brothers, and entertaining.

"Pick up order, _!" "Thanks Max!" you smiled at the chef as he just waved you off a bit as if his way to say 'no big deal.' You picked up the glass of milk and put it on the tray with the plates of food, and then reached over to a shelf and grabbed two bottles of ketchup. The tray being carefully carried on your right arm, you exited the kitchen and headed over to the only guests in the diner. "Dinner is served, boys!" You exclaimed this with a smile, taking the glass of milk from the tray with your left hand and placing it on the table in front of the tall skeleton. "Alright, we have a glass of milk and a plate of spaghetti for you, Papyrus." He looked up at you with a very happy grin, seemed almost as if he were sparkling with how thankful he was. "THANK YOU, HUMAN WAITRESS!" "Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is _!" "OH WELL THANK YOU, HUMAN _!" Papyrus turned his attention down to his plate and then seemed a bit taken back. You were just setting down the plate of fries and bottles of ketchup to the shorter brother, receiving a wink and a thumbs up as a 'thanks' when, "EXCUSE ME, HUMAN AMBER? BUT, I ORDERED THE SPAGHETTI!" You looked at his plate and had a bit of a confused look on your face now. "That is spaghetti, darlin'." "WHAT KIND OF SPAGHETTI IS THIS THAT HAS THESE THREE, ROUND, BALLS COVERED IN TOMATO SAUCE?" "Oh! Those are meatballs. They are always served on top of our spaghetti. Have you never had them before? If you would like I can take it back and get you a fresh plate without them…" "NONSENSE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE AND TASTE THIS NEW SPAGHETTI!"

A smile appeared on your lips as you watched him take his fork in hand. The fork had stabbed one of the meatballs, a stray noodle dragging along with it as Papyrus brought it up to his face. He looked at it for a moment, studying it slightly before he parted his teeth and placed the fork full of food in his mouth. "So bro? What you thinkin'?" You and the shorter skeleton both looked at Papyrus with patience as he chewed up the food. The look that then formed on his face next, it almost made you squeal. His eye sockets grew wider, his smile seemed the happiest it could, almost his jaw falling off with how happy he seemed. He sprung from his seat and before you knew it, you were picked up and being spun around with a VERY happy skeleton. "OH MY GOD! HUMAN _! THAT WAS THE MOST DELICOUS TASTING SPAGHETTI I HAVE EVER CONSUMED! I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR DELIVERING SUCH A SCRUMPTICOUS DISH!" You laughed as he let you back to your feet and returned to his seat. "No problem! I'm so happy you liked it! I hope you enjoy the rest!" "INDEED I SHALL!" Papyrus began to happily swirl noodles onto his fork and shove them into his mouth, letting out pleased hums as he consumed his meal. The shorter skeleton then caught your attention as you saw him pop open the cap from one of the bottles of ketchup, and brought it to his mouth, chugging it down. He brought it down from his teeth, letting out a chuckle. "Thanks for the beverage, kiddo." You had that look of confusion on your face again as you had never seen someone drink ketchup straight from the bottle. You yourself love ketchup, but never have you just drank straight from a condiments bottle. "Hahaha! Not a problem, you both enjoy your meals and I'll be back with the bill! Enjoy!"

"You boys have a good rest of your night and a safe trip home! Thank you so much for coming! Hope to see you again!" you said as the two were heading to the door, bill all paid. "NO NO! THANK YOU, HUMAN _! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SHARING THIS NEW INVENTION OF MEATBALLS WITH ME! I AM SO EAGER TO TRY THIS OUT FOR MYSELF!" You giggled to yourself as you were taking their empty plates, and empty ketchup bottles from the table. The two waved at you as they headed out into the night. You looked up at the clock as it had read 5 minutes til 10:00PM. "Ready to head out when you are, Max!" Max had been cleaning up the kitchen after the skeleton brothers' food was prepared. You had already wiped down their table and took dishes to the back. Untying your apron, hanging it on the hook next to Meghan's, you went to the back room to grab your coat and keys to lock up. You flipped the lights off and headed to the door with Max as you pulled your jacket on. You fumbled with the keys as you finally found the key to lock the main door, turning it with a 'click'.

Knowing the place was locked up tight, you placed the keys in your pocket and looked over to Max. "Have a nice night Max! I'll see you this weekend!" "Day off work I take it?," he said placing a smoke between his lips and lighting it. "Yup! These night shifts are kicking my butt, but it's nice to have a day off every now and then." "Got any big plans then?" "Tomorrow is my dad's birthday so I'm gonna visit him, that's about it." "Well, enjoy, have a nice night." He said it so, plain. No emotion or even a hint of a smile on his face. It's alright though, Max isn't a bad guy, just likes to keep to himself and has been at the diner for a long time. "Good night Max!" Approaching your apartment, you stopped and thought for a moment. Your dad's birthday was tomorrow and you haven't even gotten him a card or anything. "It's not too late, I could stop at the store before calling it a night." You walked to the side of the street to your car and hoped in, heading to the super center a couple of blocks away.

Upon entering the store, you grabbed yourself a cart and pushed it towards your destination. You went to the greeting card aisle and browsed the 'Birthday' cards for a short while until you stumbled upon the perfect one. Grabbing it's envelope with a giggle, still laughing at it, you placed it in the cart. " _Hmmm…might as well grab a few other things while I'm here_ ," you thought to yourself. You made your way around the almost 'ghostly-empty' store, being really late at night. You had grabbed a few new hair ties to wear to work, a few green and black ones to go with your uniform, a loaf of bread, a bag of bagels and some strawberry cream cheese spread. You then made your way over by the juice aisle, browsing the shelves as you made your way down. "There you are!," you exclaimed reaching up and grabbing a jug of V8 tomato juice and a bottle of the newer V8 juices with other fruits mixed in. "That about does it, I think." You turned the corner and started to make your way around to head up the other aisle to check out. When you turned the corner, must've turned too quick for you banged into someone else's cart. "Oh crap! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!," you quickly apologized. "Hehe, it's alright, kiddo. No harm done."

The other cart driver caught in the crash was the shorter skeleton brother. "Late night shopping too, I see?," he asked with a chuckle pointing to your cart. "Yeah! Might as well while out and about!" You then noticed the inside of his cart was full of spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, and a few things of hamburger to, what you assume, were for Papyrus to make his own version of spaghetti and meatballs. "I see Papyrus likes his spaghetti, hm?" "Oh yeah, he loves it 'noodles' and 'noodles'. Gave me a nice list of things to grab while he went home to get some sleep before work tomorrow." You giggled softly at the noodle pun, "What a nice brother you are to him, …uhm…." You then tried to remember his name, realizing you never were introduced to either of them, just caught Papyrus saying his own name. "I'm sorry, I never got properly introduced to you." "Hehe, yeah, well…" he holds out a hand to you, "Name's Sans." He had that smile on his face again, like it never left. You reached your hand out and smiled back, "I'm Amber, pleased to meet y-…" Taking his hand in yours, you heard that childish noise of a whoopee cushion. Sans started laughing hard and pulled his hand from yours, holding up the pranking weapon. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old!" You couldn't help but blush from being embarrassed but got over it rather quickly and laughed along with him. "That was pretty…'humorous', but 'tibia' honest, you should try a hand buzzer." Sans hunched over his cart, laughing at your bad puns next to his. "Oh man! Dude, that was good! Yeah! I can see how a buzzer might make introductions a bit more, 'shocking'" You both were shooting puns back and forth with one another. You wiped a tear from your cheek and caught your breath. The shorter skeleton was almost on the floor rolling with laughter. He finally collected himself and stood up.

You then noticed his cart had a few bottles of ketchup hiding under the spaghetti ingredients. You giggled and questioned, "So, I take it you like ketchup?" Sans looked in his cart and chuckled, letting his shoulders shrug slightly. "Hehehe, what can I say?" You waited for him to finish but when he didn't you questioned, "What 'can' you say?" "A LOT actually! It's just really good." You laughed and looked into your cart, seeing your V8 juice, Sans noticing as well. "I gotta agree with you, tomatoes are 'guddo'" "oh that was so cheesy! Hahah!" The laughter battle started again and you even let a snort slip from your nose, but laughed at it again. "Hey, Sans, why did the tomato go on a date with the prune?" "Let me here it!" "Because he couldn't find a 'date'!" You barely got the punchline out without laughing through the whole thing. Sans threw his head back and was just laughing his ribs started hurting. "God damn, kid. I got one for ya…." You collected yourself and awaited, leaning against your cart slightly. "Why did the tomato blush?" "Hmmm, why?" "Because it saw the salad 'dressing'!" You covered your mouth and started laughing til the tears formed again. "Oh please, no more! I'm gonna bust a gut!" "No come on, I got one more! What did the sergeant tomato say to the slacker soldier tomato?" You rolled your eyes with a little laugh, "You better 'ketch-up!" Sides aching from laughter and smiles plastered to your face, you both collected yourself realizing the time. "Well, it was nice to 'meat' you officially, Sans, maybe see you again and 'ketchup'?" you cracked out the pun and received a great reward of Sans giving you a thumbs up with a chuckle. "I'm sure we'll be back in the diner soon. See ya around kiddo!" "See you!"

You saw Sans head to the check out as you made your way to grab one more thing and a gift for your dad for tomorrow. By the time you got to the check-out yourself, Sans had already left the store. You replayed the whole evening in your head and smiled as you paid for your items. Your groceries in bags on your arm, and the cart pushed back into the cart rally, you headed out to your car. What fun adventures were around the corner? Would Papyrus' spaghetti turn out? Would the skeleton brothers ever come back to the diner? So many things ran around in your head, but all you could really say to yourself was it had been a good night, and you really hoped to meet them both again.


	3. Resisting A-rest

Coldness, shivers, chills, your body trembled. Your eyes slowly opened to see what brought on this occasion of cold. You could see your breath fog out of your nose and mouth before you. That's when you realize, you are laying on a stone floor. Your stomach down against it, your hands sprawled out on either side of you, and your right cheek pressed against the dirty cold stone. "Wh…what the?," you stutter out as you shift your eyes around the area. You try to get up to your feet quickly, only then to fall right back down onto the floor. Something was holding you down. You turned to look at your legs to see glowing black chains locked onto your ankles, the chains themselves seemed to be connected through the floor. Curiosity strikes you as you reach for the shackles, only to pull your hand back with a loud hiss. "OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" " _ **My, my….what a mouth we have on this one…."**_ You quickly turn your head in the direction of the voice, but what you didn't expect was to come face to face with bars. Yes, bars, prison cell bars. They had the same black glow, giving off a crackling sound. "What in the absolute f…" " _ **Such language coming from you, I'm beginning to like you more…."**_ There was the voice again, but you still didn't see a figure.

Carefully getting to be planted on your feet, you step as far as you can with the chains up to the bars. Not touching them, you can feel your fingers practically freezing mirror inches from the bars. That would explain why it's so cold in the cell. "Who are you!? Wh…why am I here? What do you want!?," You yelled out through the bars. _**"HAHAHAHAHAH! ALL EXCELLENT QUESTIONS, HUMAN…..ALL WILL BE ANSWERED IN TIME….YOU MUST BE PATIENT…."**_ This sent anger coursing through your body. "FUCK YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Instantly, your hands flew to your mouth as you felt something being casted to it. Your fingers felt an iron plate being welded to your mouth, silencing you. Your eyes wide and tears forming from the pain as you tried to grip it off your mouth. _**"Such a pity,….such a shame….I was so hoping for much more…..but then again…comes the patience…..maybe in time….we shall BOTH have answers clear for us…..wouldn't you agree?"**_ You fell to your knees on your side of the bars, tears rolling down your cheeks. You gave up on pulling the plate from your mouth. Your body trembles from the coldness spreading through the cell. The shackles sending pin needles of sharp pain up your leg as you feel it increasing.

"Let her go, you bastard…." Your head jerked to your right as you saw a familiar white glow. The form was laying on the floor in the other cell next to you. Were they hurt? What was going on?! "You're such an absolute fool….when are you gonna give up on her? On everyone? On yourself!? You can't do anything to stop this…you're pathetic…." The voice seemed closer now, very close. You turned to look in the corner of the neighbors cell and saw those red piercing eyes drawing daggers at the white form. The black figure was the same as your nightmare before, but seemed to be giving off a dark red glow around the black. They approached the form on the ground even closer now. You tried to scream and warn them to move, but with the plate on your mouth, nothing could be said.

"why….why would I give up to the likes of you?," the white figure groaned out as they tried to get to their knees. "AUGH!" they let out as you saw the dark figure place their foot on their back, pushing them back into the floor. "I've grown tired of you…you've done nothing but get in my way….and have really pissed me off….lets just, cut to the point….shall we?," the dark figure let out a evil cackle as they reached down and yanked the white figure off the floor harshly. Their hand around their throat holding them off the ground, their feet just shy off the floor. You heard them gasp and groan. _**"Such a poor excuse of a creature you are…"**_ the dark figure threw one arm back behind them and quickly, within a blink of your eye, brought that hand back up to the white figures chest with a fast swoop. "AUGH!" The black figure pulled out a glowing heart shape from the white figures chest. The same object you saw in your other nightmare from your own chest. Its glow was dimming, the dark figures hand was now glowing a burgundy as they squeezed the heart tightly. In a short moment, the heart burst into nothing but ash and fell to the floor in a little pile. The white figure's body fell limp in the dark ones grasp. They let them fall to the ground with a chuckle, as they turned their direction to you through the bars. You shuffled back on your hands and stared wide eyed at the figure _ **. "You're next….."**_

"NO! NO NO NO! GET AWAY!" Your body feeling warm, but wet with sweat. You now sat up in your bed, your heart pounding and your body trembling. Your hands quicker than ever reached to your mouth and felt around with your finger tips for the brace over your lips. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, you let your hands fall to your sides. Tears still trickled down your cheeks, the dream seeming that real to you. You hunched over your knees, rocking slightly in your bed as you tried to calm down. "Why….why do I keep having these nightmares?..what do they mean?..." you said out loud to yourself.

You sat up again, no longer hunching over your knees and blankets. You tried to recollect your thoughts of the real world going on around you at that moment. You weren't dreaming anymore, you were awake in your bed, in your room, in your apartment. You weren't about to be killed or torn to shreds. You were fine, you were alive and ok. Scooting back a bit from the middle of your bed, you reached to your nightstand and grabbed your phone. Making the screen light up, you saw the time as it read, '11:34 a.m.' "That gives me enough time to get ready and get lunch to take to dad….,"you said swinging your feet to the side of your bed. You see your father's gift and card on your dresser by the bathroom door and smile at it softly. Getting to your feet, you shook your head and any negativity from the nightmare before. You are so determined to bring your father a surprise lunch and his birthday gift.

Placing your jacket upon your arms and back, you grabbed your keys and purse. Looking at your phone's clock you saw it was 12:10 PM. Perfect time to keep the ball rolling. You left your apartment and headed to 'Shelly's Diner', already calling Meghan in advance to get your dad's favorite lunch together. You drove through the drive thru and paid for the meal as she leaned out the window handing it to you. "Tell the old man I said happy birthday too!" "I will! Thanks for this! See ya later!" you waved by and pulled away heading to your next destination. It wasn't a long drive away but still too long to walk to. About 15 minutes later, you arrived and pulled your car into the parking lot. You reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed the bag of your father's gift, card, and the bag with his lunch in it and headed to the entrance of the building. You had your hands full but maneuvered enough to be able to pull the door open with one hand being freed.

"Good afternoon, _! Haven't seen you in a while! How you been, doll?," came a voice from inside to the right. You looked over to the main desk by the front and smiled. "Hey there Officer Brady! Sorry I haven't been coming around much, been super busy with work! I'm doing fine!" "so what brings you here today?" "Oh! Today is my dad's birthday, so I thought I'd be a nice daughter, ya know, and bring him lunch and a gift!" You held up the lunch and the gift bag in your hands. "Well shoot, didn't know that was today. Hm, guess he is still on the whole not wanting everyone to know he is an old fart craze, hm?" you both shared a laugh before you said bye and headed into the station more. You made your way to a door that had black letters spelling out "Chief Charles (Last Name)". You knocked your knuckles against the door until you heard a male voice from the other side bellow out, "Come in!" You grabbed the handle and turned, opening the door and stepped inside just enough that your head was peaking around the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!," You exclaimed as you step all the way in. Charles looked up from his desk of papers and putting a cup of coffee down on the desk. He stared at you and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Well son of a gun, how ya doin there stranger?!" He got up from his desk as you entered the office and shut the door. Everything still in your arms, your father wrapped you up in a hug and chuckled. "What a nice birthday surprise, thank you sweetheart," he said releasing you from the hug. "….you didn't tell anyone it was my birthday did ya?," he asked but then, as if someone had read your mind, your fathers walkie went off and on the other end was a group of officers singing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Charles rolled his eyes and let out a disgruntled sigh. "Damn…cat's out of the bag, eh? Oh well, not a big deal I suppose." He then headed back to his desk and grabbed a clipboard. "Oh could you stop working for a minute and eat lunch and open your gift, you big dork?," you smiled with a stern look and chuckled. "Damn, so bossy, get it from your mom…." "Uhm, says the chief of police, you're the chief of bossy, sir." He then chuckled again and set the clip board down. "Alright let's see what we got here…."

Your father and you sat down in his office for a good 20 minutes while he ate his birthday lunch and opened his gift from you. As he finished off the last bite of his meal, he swallowed and then cleared his throat. "So, I'm off to help train the newbies, care to come meet 'em?" You hadn't had any other plans for the day except see your dad for his big day, so why the hell not? "Sounds like a plan!" You followed your father out of the office and down the hall to a larger room where you could hear a woman pretty well acting like a drill sergeant on the other side. Your father chuckled as you two stood on the outside of the door, "ah, sounds like Lt. Undyne has taken them under her wing!" "don't you mean under her fin?," you giggled as your dad held back a loud snort. "Don't go being a smart ass now, you know how pissy she gets." "haha, don't remind me!" Your dad then knocked on the door and you instantly heard everything go quiet on the other side, other than Undyne who yelled at them all to shut the hell up. Undyne had been part of the force practically 4 months after the barrier was open. She trained to be a cop but showed so much strength, bravery, and so many other qualities that she was instantly promoted to being the first monster ever made Lt.

The door knob turned and the door flew open. There stood the blue fish monster woman in a black uniform and all her fancy officer weapons and devices on her belt. Her eye patch over her eye and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she smiled a large sharp toothed grin at the two of you. "_! Nice to see you again, punk!" she reached over and playfully punched your arm. "Nice to see you too, Undyne!" "And the man of the hour, Chief Charles himself! Come in, won't you?," she gesture holding the door open for the two of you to enter more. Upon entering, you were standing at the front of what seemed to be some kind of class room to train the new police officers. You stood next to your father as he held a clip board in one hand and the other behind his back. You looked forward and saw the group of 'newbies' all sitting at tables facing you, your father, and Undyne. "Alright, ya bunch of losers. Better be on your best behavior, or I'll take it upon myself to kick your butt. This gentleman here is Chief Charles _." "And this is my daughter, _..." "HUMAN _! THE WAITRESS FROM THE DINER! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO YOU REMEMBER?!" You looked over in the direction of the outburst and there he was. There was Papyrus, dressed in a dark blue thsirt with POLICE written in white on the back, a pair of black police uniform pants, and his own pair of black boots on his feet. He looked so happy and full of energy just as he was at the dinner. So this was the job he was talking to Sans about, never would've guessed that. "Hey there, Papyrus! Long time no see!," you giggled out to him across the room.

Undyne then walked over to Papyrus and glared down at him, "you know this punk? How? When? Where?" You then remembered what the brothers were talking about at the diner and put two and two together. "Oh! This was the Undyne you were talking about! Guess we know the same one! It's alright Undyne, really. He and his brother came into the dinner last night." Undyne then leaned back up to a standing position and folding her arms, "Hmph, alright then, but NO MORE OUTBURSTS, PAPYRUS!" He turned in his seat and smiled, saluting Undyne with such respect. "YES UNDYNE!" Your father and Undyne introduced you to the rest of the officers in training and went over a few basic rules. "Alright, punks, you all can take your lunch breaks now, be back here in an hour!" Your father walked out of the room with you and Undyne as the group of trainies were getting up from their seats. "Well, I have lots of work to do, but I appreciate the visit and gifts, sweetheart." He wrapped you up in a hug and kissed the top of your head. "I'll make sure to come in and visit ya and Megs some time on lunch an dinner breaks! Have a good rest of your day." "Love ya dad! Have a happy birthday!"

As you were heading out of the station, Undyne came up behind you. "Hey, punk! Wait up! I gotta give ya something!" You turned to her and had a look of wonder on your face. "So, ya know Alphys and I are getting' hitched soon right?" "Yeah, dad mentioned it to me awhile back. I'm so happy for you two!" She smiled a big fanged cheesy grin and chuckled. "Well, Alphys and I both want you and your old man to be there, so….here ya go!" Your eyes widened as she shoved an envelope in your hands. "Really!? Oh my gosh! Thanks Undyne! I'm super excited!" You must've looked like a little kid opening a present they always wanted on Christmas morning because Undyne just busted out laughing at you. "You are the biggest dork I know!" she wrapped an arm around your shoulder and hugged you side-ways as her phone went off. She let you go and reached into her pocket and pulled a phone to her ear. "Hey there love-bug! Yeah! I'm on my way home for lunch! I'll see ya soon!...oh yeah! I just gave it to her! See ya soon! Love you!" You couldn't help but smile happily at Undyne. "Well, gotta head out! See ya later, punk!" she noogied your head and you just groaned. You were waving good-bye to Undyne as she was heading down the street when a large skeleton bounces up next to you.

"HUMAN _! WHAT AN AMAZING SURPRISE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND TO FIND OUT YOUR FATHER IS THE LEADER OF ALL THE ROYAL GUARDS HERE ON THE SURFACE! IT'S SO FASCINATING!" You couldn't help but giggle at his outburst. 'It's wonderful to see you again too, Papyrus! Congrats on the job, by the way. I bet you are really excited to get into some serious training!" "OH YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY FOR ANYTHING!...speaking of which, HUMAN! I AM TO PARTAKE IN MY LUNCH BREAK, FOR MY BROTHER SHALL BE HERE SHORTLY TO MEET WITH ME TO CHOOSE OUR DESTINATION OF FOOD! WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US?" Your thought went to food, and then your stomach rumbled, reminding you that you did just get your dad food but nothing for yourself. "That sounds like a fantastic idea, Papyrus. As long as I'm not intruding on your lunch time with your brother." "NOT AT ALL!" Papyrus then looks to the side-walk and sees a familiar shorter skeleton. "AH! THERE HE IS NOW! LET US BE ON OUR WAY!" He grabs your hand and practically drags you along with him over to meet his brother.

When you two reached Sans, you saw him notice you with Papyrus. "Hey there, kiddo. Nice to 'ketchup' with you again." He winked as you snickered next to Papyrus. "I'm amazed you could even 'mustard' out that such a 'cheesy' pun." You heard Papyrus groan and turned to him. "IF YOU TWO START THIS I WILL GO EAT LUNCH ON MY OWN! NO PUNS RUINING MY APPETITE!" "He-he, alright bro, you pick where to go, since it is a good day and celebrating your first day at work," said Sans as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Papyrus had chosen to eat at none other than the diner you worked at. He was pretty obsessed with the famous spaghetti and meat balls. You all engaged in some chit chat as you talked about Papyrus' training for the job which lead to you all discussing how you know Undyne. "Oh yeah! I remember her mentioning she was the leader of the royal guards in the under ground. That strength and aggression really shown through to my old man, that's why she is now the lieutenant." Papyrus ranted on and on about how he wanted nothing more than to be part of the Royal Guards as well, that he even stood outside of Undyne's house forever until she finally let him train with her to be one. You loved how Papyrus was filled with such determination to what he set his mind to. "OH MY! WELL I MUST BE HEADING BACK NOW FOR MORE TRAINING! OH! BEFORE I HEAD OFF, HUMAN! MAY WE SWAP NUMBERS?! MAYBE WE COULD COOK TOGETHER SOMETIME AND YOU COULD SHOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS HOW TO PREPARE THAT AMAZING DISH OF SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!?" You couldn't say no to that as you giggled and handed your phone to Papyrus to add his number. When he handed you your phone back, he waved good bye over his shoulder as he practically ran out the door. You looked at the phone and saw on the new contact it read "THE GREAT PAPYRUS :D" You couldn't help but laugh and show Sans. He shook his head with a chuckle and a smile. "That's my bro for ya..wouldn't have him any other way."

The two of you left the diner and headed down the street. "So, kiddo, what you got planned for the rest of the evening?," Sans said as he continued to walk next to you down the street. "Nothing really, already visited my dad for his birthday and that was my only plan I had, why ya got something in mind there, 'bone-head'?" He chuckled and smiled wider at you as he stopped at the corner with you. "How bout some 'nice-cream'?" You did have some room left in your stomach for some desert, what harm could it do? "Sure, I could go for some ice-cream." "Aw, thanks bucko for treating me!" You stopped walking as Sans started walking across the street. "HEY! WHEN DID I AGREE TO TREATING YOU!?" Sans was across the street now and just turned to give you a cocky grin. "Come on, 'lazy-bones', he won't be open all day…" he said practically yelling it back across at you. You rolled your eyes with a laugh and crossed over to the skeleton. "Lazy-bones, my ass, which unlike you, I actually have!" "Pun war round 2?," Sans asked with a big ass grin on his face looking over to you. "Bring it!" This continued on your way to, what did Sans call it…."nice-cream" stand. Hm, an evening to hang out with Sans? What adventures await you!?


	4. N'ice Treats

You felt like you two were walking for ages, not really knowing where you were going as you followed the shorter skeleton next to you. His hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, his eye sockets slighty shut as he seemed to be enjoying the day. "So, what in the world is 'nice-cream'?" "oh, I guess you humans call it 'ice-cream'. It's not really any different, guess you'll just have to wait and let it be a 'ice' surprise." "Yes, oh 'Pun Master', I shall be patient…," you chuckled and rolled your eyes. "Hm, Pun-Master, now THAT'S 'humerous'!"

Sans turned the corner to your right, you following suit. Once around the building's edge, you saw what appeared to be a venders cart about 2 feet in front of you. You looked to the figure that was standing at the cart, his back to the two of you as he was handing over items to two children on the other. The figure then turned to you and Sans and waved, "Hey there!" The vender was a tall blue bunny looking character, a red nose twitching slightly with his friendly smile. He wore a yellow t-shirt under a pair of red overalls. Looking at his feet, you noticed no shoes, but I guess they haven't made shoes that big for such large rabbit feet, eh?

"Hey buddy, we'll take two 'nice-creams' to go!," you heard Sans say as he was up at the cart holding two bills out the vendor. "Coming right up!," he reached into the opening of the cart, moments later pulling out two wrapped objects that looked like ice cream sandwich wrappers. You glanced at the side of the cart which in large bubble letters it read, "Nice Cream! Words of Encouragement on every wrapper!" "Here ya go! Enjoy!" Sans traded the bills for the treats and walked back over to you.

Sans extended his right arm to you with one of the wrapped frozen treats in it. You looked at it with curiousity, reaching your hand out to take it from Sans. "It ain't gonna 'frost bite' ya, kiddo," a chuckle following his pun. "Hm, very 'pun-ctual', Bone-Head." You both laughed as you studied the wrapper. There was nothing written on the package, it was completely blank. "How do you know what's really in here?" "Guess you're gonna have to unwrap it to find the surpr-'ice'"

You still weren't quite sure upon this treat, so you watched as Sans opened his. The wrapper pulled back to reveal a popsicle stick, but as Sans pulled it out, there was an oval shaped frozen treat on the end. It was orange in color and even had a slight smiley face on it. Sans held up the wrapper and chuckled, "d'awwwww aint that 'nice'…" You looked at his wrapper and saw what appeared to be an illustration of a hug, which wasn't there before. "Well isn't that just something else" You then tore the corner of your wrapper and peeled it down to reveal the stick of your treat. You pulled the treat out and to your surprise words appeared on the other side of the wrapper. "You look nice today!"

You held the wrapper out for Sans to see and he chuckled, "well, that ain't a 'fibula'! At least it tells the 'tooth'!" You couldn't help but laugh, covering your mouth as you felt yourself about to snort, but held it back. You then noticed Sans looking at your other hand where your treat was, so your eyes followed. There your treat was upon the popsicle stick, shaped like a rocket pop, but blue in color. You smiled brightly at it as you figured it would be blue-berry, one of your favorite flavors for popsicles. You brought it up to your lips and slid it in sucking on it softly. "Mmmmmmmm!" you pulled it out of your mouth quickly, "that's …that's really good!" you muffled out quickly as you slid the treat back into your mouth, letting your tongue drag across the ice cold flavored treat in your mouth.

"How's your treat, Sans?" that's when you looked and saw the shoerter skeleton staring at you with wide sockets, and, was that a deep blue blush on his cheek bones? "Sans…you alright? Hello? Earth to Captain Bone Head!" you waved a hand a few inches from his face finally getting a reaction. He practically fell backwards as he stuttered and tried to calm down. "oh…uhm…yeah…it's….fine….how's y-yours?" That's when you put two and two together, his blushing and stuttering with your actions upon the blue treat. Your eyes practically fell from your head as you blushed deep red, but a smirk appears on your blue tinted lips. "Oh, hmhm, does this bother you Sans?," you say as you drag your tongue across the flavored ice. His cheek bones are a deep sapphire as you can see he is almost trembling in the knee caps.

You could see the beads of sweat form down his skull as you finished off the treat, practically licking your fingers from the drips of juices that fell upon them. You tossed your trash in a near by trash-can and snickered. "Hey there buddy, your ice cream is melting…." You motioned to the dripping orange treat in Sans hand that he never even got to eat, half melted. "You might wanna eat that to 'cool' down there, Bone-Head." Sans blush was deflating a bit but he grumbled and quickly shoved the treat in his mouth. Within seconds, the treat was no longer on the stick and he chucked it into the trash can as well. "That was not nice at all, you little temptress…." "Pay back for the woopie cushion in the hand trick!" His blush vanishing as he then hunches over laughing, "oh man, ok I deserve that one! Haha! But come on! It never gets old!"

The two of you continue to walk around down-town shooting puns and small talk back and forth. Your thoughts wonder back to meeting Sans at the grocery store from one of your conversations. "Hey! You never did tell me how Papyrus' spaghetti and meat balls turned out. How did that go?" "Oh, well, Pap was really determined to get it just right, but I guess he cooked the meat balls too long. He was pretty down about it, even working 'pasta' bed time he tried to get it right, but never succeeded." You had a sad face appear as you looked at the ground, walking along-side the skeleton.

An idea struck you as you lifted your head up and stopped walking. "Ya know what? Lets make Papyrus Shelly's famous Spaghetti and Meatballs for when he gets home!" Sans stopped walking and looked at you with wide sockets. A slight look of shock on his face as he then let a smile grow wide on his face, "That's a 'guda' idea, I think Paps would enjoy that a lot." You smiled back and let a small giggle travel across your lightly blue tinted lips. "Well then lets go grab what we need and get cooking!" The two of you headed off towards the super market a couple blocks away. Upon entering the sliding doors, you looked at one another and figured out a plan, giving Sans the task of picking up the noodles and sauce, while you would grab the ingredients to make the meatballs and sauce.

The two of you working as a team, you were in and out in a flash. All the items paid for and placed in shopping bags, you two exit. Sans pulls out his phone and looks at the time. "We have about an hour and a half before Paps gets home." "My place will take forever to get there by walking, let alone getting back to my car." That's when Sans looked deep in thought. "Heh, I got an idea." He grabbed your free hand and pulled you close, "Hang on tight, don't let go…" "Sans…wha…!" There was a weird feeling in your stomach as you felt yourself being pulled and then pushed slightly. Your eyes closed at some point, but your hand never left Sans. Your eyes opened when you felt yourself standing on solid ground again, "….what just…." You looked to see yourself standing in front of an unfamiliar little house. "Yeah, welp, that was a bit of 'sans-ational' magic, you could say…"

You let go of his hand and stood there, letting your body get back to normal, your stomach settle as well. "Sorry bout that, takes some getting use to," he said patting your back softly, "welcome to our place, figured we got a kitchen too and all of Papyrus' extra cooking supplies. This work for ya?" You looked at the skeleton as he carried one bag of groceries and headed up the front porch. That's when you looked to the left of the door and saw a little wall mailbox with a scribbled 'P' and 'S' on the front of it. Shaking your head and coming back to reality, you looked at Sans and smiled. "Yeah! That'll work just fine! Lets get started!"

You were amazed at how well kept the house was, probably all of Papyrus' doing. It was a cute little house with the usual television and couch, recliner and rug in the living room. A, what appeared to be a dirty sock collection in the corner right by the kitchen door. There was a set up stairs going up to three doors, probably what you assumed to be the bedrooms and probably a bathroom. "Alright, kitchen is all yours, kiddo." You stepped into the kitchen and noticed all organized labels on practically everything. "I'll give you a heads up when Papyrus is on his way home, sound good buddy?" "Yup, sounds like a plan!" He turned to walk back to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Cooking didn't take long with how organized papyrus was, finding your way around the kitchen was easy as 'pie'. You placed a lid over the pot of noodles and a lid over the pot of meatballs on the stove so they would stay warm. "What's cookin, good lookin…" you heard that voice behind you and turned from the stove to see Sans leaning on the door frame looking at his phone. He then looked up at you with a blush on his cheeks, yours blushing as well. "All done! Papyrus on his way?" Sans nodded and you heard a bing on his phone. "Yup, he just left, should be here in a few." That gave you enough time to set the table for the three of you. Once the final fork was placed, the door opened.

"SANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS PASSED MY FIRST DAY OF TRAINING!" you heard the tall skeleton exclaim to his brother who was on the couch once again. "Hehe, that's great bro. Congrats I'm proud of ya!" "I KNEW I COULD DO IT WITH BEING COMPLETELY FOCUSED AND AS A FAST LEARNER AS I AM, IT WAS AN EASY TASK! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT DAY OF TRAININ….ING…." Papyrus sniffed the air and then looked wide eyed at Sans. "BROTHER…DI…DID YOU…COOK DINNER?!" Sans chuckled on the couch and then laughed a bit harder, "That's a good one bro, but uh, no that's not from me. Why don't you go take a look behind ya." You stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile, awaiting for the tall skeleton to turn around.

"HUMAN WAITRESS, _! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DID….DID YOU COOK?" You smiled and let out a giggle, seeing Sans standing now behind Papyrus with a shit eating grin on his face. "I heard your attempt at meatballs didn't go very well, so I thought I'd help you out by making you your very own batch, also to apparently celebrate you passing your first day!" You blinked once and then were being spun around by Papyrus. "YOU TRULY ARE A WONDERFUL HUMAN, _! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SHARING YOUR KINDNESS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS BROTHER!" You laughed as he put you back on your feet. "NOW! LET US ENJOY THIS WONDERFUL FEAST AS I SHARE WITH YOU TWO ABOUT MY DAY!"

It was practically 8pm when you all finished your meals. Papyrus insisted on washing the dishes but you insisted you being the one that dirtied them up that you would take care of them, sincei t was all your idea. "Come on Papyrus, lets get ready for bed, eh? Gotta pick out which book you want me to read ya too." "OOOOOH! YES!" Papyrus then hugged you once more and thanked you for what you did for him that day. "Not a problem, big guy! Sleep well! Enjoy your day tomorrow!"

Left overs put in the fridge and dishes in the drying rack, you wiped the sweat from your brow. You looked at the clock on the wall and it read 8:30PM. You wiped your hands on the drying towel by the stove then headed to the living room to grab your coat. As you placed your coat on your shoulders, you heard someone coming down the stairs. "Hey, wait up kiddo…" You looked to see Sans at the bottom of the steps now. "Hey Sans, Papyrus all tucked in?" "Yup, he was 'bone-tired'!" you two had to laugh softly but then calmed down. Sans walked over by you and slipped on his slippers that he removed earlier along with putting on his blue jacket. "Where you going?" "Walking you home, you did drive all the way from your place to the station, then walked around and practically clear across town with me."

You thought for a moment and realized you had done nothing but walk around town today, and you did leave your car at the station. With being practically teleported to the skelebros house, you had no idea how far away you really were from your house, let alone the station. "We're not that far from the station actually…..i could walk you to your car." "You don't need to do that Sans, I'm a big girl." "Nope, my mind has been made up, I'm walking ya to your car. Besides, ya don't know what kind of weirdos are walking around this late at night. Come on, lets go." He chuckled heading out the door with you tagging behind.

It was pretty dark outside, the sky was clear enough to see the stars atleast. You could catch Sans looking up at them from time to time. "They sure are pretty aren't they?," you said walking along side him looking up with him. "Yeah, always wanted to see them since we couldn't see stars in the Underground. It's amazing!" This made you smile ear to ear. He was practically captivated by the twinkling diamonds in the night. The star gazing was brought to a closure as you approached a familiar part of town, seeing your car on the other side of the street. "Well I guess you were right, not that far away at all!" Sans chuckled and crossed the street with you to your vehicle.

You were digging in your purse for your keys, clutching them tightly when you felt the familiar metal pieces. You unlocked the drivers side door as you two stood on the side walk next to your car. "Well, thank you Sans for walking me to my car. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for the Nice Cream today as well!" Sans smiled and just shook his head, "Nah, I should be thanking you. You sure made Papyrus happy with what you did. Haven't seen him that happy in a long time, and him being happy makes me happy." You noticed that light blue glow on his cheek bones again as you giggled. "Would you like a ride home instead of walking?" "Nah, I'll be good. Walk everywhere when I gotta go places. I'm use to it." You giggled again and without warning of what you did next to the skeleton. You leaned down just slightly, about 2 inches and placed a kiss upon his cheek bone.

The expression on his face was priceless. His cheeks turned that dark blue again, his eye sockets were wide and he just seemed to stare off into the distance. "Papyrus is really lucky to have such a caring brother as you Sans. Hope to see you around!," you said as you started to sit into the drivers seat.

"Hey….hold on a sec…." Sans said as he stepped over by you, his head aiming down to the side walk. "What's up bone-head?" He chuckled and brought his blushing skull back up to look at you with a cheesy grin. "I lost my phone number…..can I have yours?" You just stared at him for a moment before placing your face into the steering wheel and laughing, "Wow that was so cheesy, moldy cheese bad! Haha! But yeah, sure!" You swapped phones with him, entering your number and name into his and he doing the same of yours. Switching phones back and waving good bye one last time, you shut the door and started the car. You looked down at your phone seeing Sans had entered his name as "The Pun Master", then looking up to see Sans was gone from outside.


	5. Bad Time

A month had gone by since you started spending time with the skeleton brothers. You would see them on a regular basis whenever it was Papyrus' lunch or dinner period. Sans would even meet up with him at the diner. Cooking with Papyrus was fun as well the two of you even making every Friday a solid meet up to cook. You were showing Papyrus new things to make spaghetti noodles in, even cold dishes. He still never favored away from spaghetti the old fashion way, but he was curious as to all the new dishes.

With how busy the diner had been, Meghan had hired a new chef for when Max was off or unable to work. He was a very quiet character, but a very bright personality. He was a monster built like a human but was completely on fire. The only feature you see on his face is a pair of glasses. He went by the name of Grillby.

It was Friday evening and you and Grillby were running the diner from lunch til closing. You had seen Papyrus and Sans for lunch, confirming that you would be over right after work.

The evening slowed down and was considered a 'dead-zone' once 9:30 pm rolled around. You finished scrubbing off one of the last tables used today, placing dirty dishes in a stack to carry back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Grillby? If you are all cleaned up for the night, you can head out early. No point in staying around and starring at the clock tick away!," you said as you entered the kitchen.

The flaming man had just finished sweeping his work area when you entered. He looked over at you, his glasses giving you the only hint that he was looking at you, or in your general direction. His head turned slightly to the side at your proposal of him leaving early.

"I'll be fine, Grillbs, really. You head home and have a good rest of the night. I'll finish up the dishes and head out myself."

As if he realized there was no point in pushing the issue, he gave a soft nod. You placed your dishes in the sink and started scrubbing them, noticing Grillby had put the broom and dust pan away. He placed his chef uniform on the hook by the door and exchanged it for his black pea-coat. Why this hot-head of a monster needed a coat, you'll never know.

As you were drying a plate, you turned around to wave good-bye to Grillby as he gave a loose wave of his right hand, leaving the kitchen and heading to the front door.

Finishing up the last of the glasses and placing them on the shelf with the others, you rinsed out the sink and tossed the towel on the drying rack. You reached behind you to untie your apron, placing it along the hook by Grillby's chef jacket. Glancing up at the clock, you saw that it was now well 9:00PM. You remember the promise you made to the brothers, especially Papyrus, to be over right after you closed up.

You grabbed your coat and your purse, turned off the lights and headed to the main door. Once outside in the chilly night air, you turned and pulled the door shut, placing the key in the lock and activating the tumblers until you knew it was locked up tight.

"Damn it's cold…..well, lets get a move on," you spoke to yourself.

Your voice almost echoing down the deserted street. A few street lights giving off faint spots of light on patches of the sidewalks. You started to head down the street in the direction of the skeletons' home, passing pitch black alleys along the way. Your hands clutching your purse tightly against your chest.

You passed another alley not far from the diner, instantly feeling something your gut telling you to pick up the pace.

"Well, hey there baby! Where you off too in such a hurry so late at night?"

The voice was not familiar, but it was so close to you. You told yourself to keep walking but something made you come to a hault and turn to see.

"Pretty ladies like yourself shouldn't be out alone like this, baby….."

Another voice, and then foot steps approaching you in the darkness of the street. What sounded to be 4 sets of footsteps, soon appeared to be 4 figures. There were four male figures dressed in the most appauling gangster/thug attire.

They approached you in a blind of an eye. Your heart pounding as they were on either side of you.

".D…don't come near me….," you stuttered out as your back was now being pinned up against a brick wall.

A hand came up to your throat an pushed hard, your body being jammed up against the bricks behind you. You gagged slightly and tried to wiggle away to no avail. Rough, dirty hands began to slide along your hips, your arms, and one tried to get to your breasts.

"Let me go you fucking bastards!" you screamed out and then spit in the face of the one holding your throat.

"Gah! You little bitch!"

A loud slap could be heard echoing down the alley, down the street. Your eyes started to let tears trickle down your cheeks from the stinging from the slap across your face. Your arms were now being pinned above your head as a hand snaked its way down to your thighs.

"Let me go….p…please!," you chocked out.

You felt a pair of chapped lips kiss your neck, the smell of alcohol and smoke clogging your nose. The feeling like all was lost, you were done for. Tears falling down your face as you sobbed quietly, unfamiliar hands touching you.

"Hey there, fellas. But I'm pretty sure the lady said 'please'….didn't your mothers ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

Your eyes widen, your heart skipping a beat. That voice, you knew that voice all too well. Your head turning to the direction of the opening to the alley, and there he was.

"Sans!..."

Three of the brutes that were once fondling you now turn to face the shorter skeleton. You tstill being held against the wall, you saw the others holding bats, broken bottles, and knives at their sides. They were ready to attack Sans.

"Now….I gotta ask you something…..and be honest…." His head dipped down as he spoke, then up with empty sockets.

"Yeah? What you got to say you ugly little fucker?," blurted one of the men.

A low chuckle could be heard vibrating in Sans' chest as he didn't move, but his left eye flashed bright cyan blue. His grin on his face not so friendly but more serious and slight mischievous.

"Ya wanna have a bad time? Cuz I'm gonna warn ya now…..ya let her go and we won't go that far"

The men all laughed, even the one holding you to the wall. They didn't see Sans as a threat, probably only a walking little skeleton with big words. The one holding you chuckled and gripped your chin, dragging his tongue across your cheek. It made you flinch and cringe, your eyes squeezing shut but then opening wide not looking away from Sans.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, creeps….." Sans let out in a very dark tone.

He snapped his fingers, blue the same as his eye, formed around said hand. Your eyes widen in almost horror, as did the men's when they saw what formed behind Sans.

There it was, even bigger than Papyrus. A large bone head of a dragon like creature. It's eyes glowing blue, the same as the skeleton's. It let out a loud growl, it rumbling inside of it. It had no body, but it's head was massive.

Its jaws parted slightly, revealing an almost blinding glow that was getting brighter. Before it could open it's mouth completely, you were dropped to the ground. You started coughing and trying to regain your breath.

The men were backing up from Sans, shaking, trembling. They then turned and started to run down the alley.

"Hey there, pals….let me give you a 'boost'!," Sans exclaimed in that dark tone. His hand glowing as he aimed at all of them.

You thought they were going to be blasted, but instead, you were amazed to see them all be practically lifted off the ground and hurled down the alley. Landing them into dumpsters and trash cans.

They screamed and ran, cussing as they got the hell out of the alley opposite of you and Sans. You get to your feet and look at your hero. He stood there glaring down at the end of the alley where the punks had left. You shifted your feet a little to be slightly closer over to Sans, and the large skull that still floated behind him.

"Sans…?" you ask gazing at him in awe, but still slightly nervous.

His eyes didn't go back to normal yet but his hand was no longer glowing. He looked over at you, his smile seeming in a worried and concern state.

"You alright there kiddo?"

You scooted against the wall slightly and looked at Sans, then the beast again. He noticed this and chuckled softly.

"It wont bite ya, he's just a big lug. Only attacks if I says so," he held out a hand to you, showing it was alright to approach.

You took a deep breath, moved from the wall, and then walked to him. You held out your hand, thinking Sans would take yours, but what did was the muzzle of the dragon's head. It was nuzzling under your hand, well, it's snout was from its giant size. You drug your fingers along the smooth bone surface, slightly smiling up at the large creature.

You drew your hand back gently and then looked at Sans.

"You…you saved my life, but…how did you…."

"Papyrus and I realized you were running really late from work. When you didn't reply to either of our text messages, we figured something was up. I came looking for ya here, while Papyrus…well…" he was cut short by the bright lights of cop cars and loud blare of a siren.

Three cop cars appeared at the alley entrance, and you knew one all too well. It's your father, Undyne, and papyrus. There are two other officers exiting the other car, guns drawn and aiming over at the alley. Your father sees you, bruised, red mark on your face, your uniform ripped up a bit. His eyes filled with worry but then anger as he glares at Sans.

You realized the dragon beast was still there too. Oh shit.

"ARREST HIM!"

"Dad! No! NO NO NO!"

Two cops came up and had then pinned Sans to the hood of the cop car, locking up his wrists with the hand cuffs. The beast turned, starting to growl. You reached your hand up to it and placed a hand on it's muzzle to calm it. Not wanting anything else to happen.

"BRO….BROTHER?! HUMAN?! WHAT….," Papyrus was at a lost of what happened as he stood next to Undyne. She had the same look of confusion on her face as well.

"DAD STOP! YOU HAVE THIS ALL WRONG! Sans didn't hurt me! He saved me!"

"Wha' you mean? How the hell do you explain this big ass monster dragon head thing?!"

"I was mugged by 4 assholes, HUMANS, DAD! They tried to rob me, and beat me and touch me…if Sans hadn't come along looking for me, I'd probably be in worse condition than I am now."

You looked over at Sans as his eyes went back to normal, his cheek bone against the hood as he is still being held down. He's looking straight at you, a smile of 'thank you' on his face.

Your dad sighs and then grumbles under his breath.

"Officer Papyrus? Take her home. Undyne and I are gonna take this….Sans down town and have a little chat."

You noticed the dragon skull had vanished, probably after Sans' eye went back to normal. Papyrus walked up to you and in a friendly gesture wrapped his arms around you and lead you to the car. Once in the vehicle, you looked over to see Sans being put into the back of your father's squad car.

You asked Papyrus to take you to their house, not wanting to be alone right now. Also so you both could wait to see what happens to Sans.

It's been almost an hour and a half since you and Papyrus arrived at his home. You sat on the couch, drinking a glass of hot tea, a blanket drapped over your shoulders. Papyrus was passing back and forth in the living room. He was nervous as you were to what was happening to Sans.

Your heart skipped another beat when you saw police lights flashing outside the window. You turned on the couch and looked outside to see Undyne's car pull up, letting a short skeleton get out of the backseat. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pocket, his hood up as he approached the porch.

The door knob turned and the door opened. Once Sans entered the house, shutting the door behind him, Papyrus ran to him and picked him up hugging him tightly. He was instantly blabbering on questions.

"OMG BROTHER! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DO YOU HAVE TO GO TO JAIL?! YOU'RE INNOCENT!"

"Relax, Pap…I'm fine," he let out as Papyrus placed him back on the floor. He moved his hood from his head and just smiled at Papyrus, then turned his attention to you.

"What did happen, Sans? I'm so so sorry all this happened….."

"_, don't blame yourself. None of it was your fault. Sides, I got some news!"

Sans explains how he told his side of everything down at the station to your father and Undyne. Undyne reassured your father that Sans wouldn't hurt an innocent creature, let alone a human. He may be a lazy pile of bones, but he is a very caring and protective monster when it comes to people he cares about.

"Long story short…," he said as he turned around taking off his jacket. Your eyes widened along with Papyrus' sockets. On the back of Sans' shirt was the word, in big capital white letters 'POLICE'


	6. Tibia Honest

"Max! I have another order for ya!"

The diner was busy with chattering customers and the strong smell of burgers and fries. You and the other waitresses were running back and forth between tables and the order window.

You know lots of your friends would tell you that you should've just called in today after last nights events, but you found that it was better to not dwell on it alone at home. Getting your mind off of it and working helped.

Back to a table that was just left from a family finishing their meals, you start to pick up the dirty dishes. A tray pressed against your hip and held up with one hand, you place empty cups and dishes upon it. As you are placing the final fork on the tray, the door chimes, letting all aware a new customer had entered.

You lifted your head up in that direction with a large smile upon your face, only for it to slightly fall when you saw it was Meghan.

' _ **oh….shit….I hadn't told her what happened last night…Let's play it cool. Maybe she wont ask….,'**_ you let roll around in your mind.

"Hey Megs! What's up?," you waved with a fake smile.

She walked over to the table you were cleaning and smiled happily. She was off work for the day so it was normal seeing her in her usual 'lazy' attire. A pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a news-boy hat placed upon her head.

"Ah, nothing much, just out running some afternoon errands. Figured I'd take advantage and stop by to grab lunch!," she laughed as she greeted you with a side hug.

"Sure no problem! What ya hungry for? I'll get Max right on it!"

You pull out a little order pad and pluck a pen from behind your ear. The pen slightly shaking as you are ready to take her order, still trying to play it cool.

"Hmmmm…..," she lets out she poses in a thinking pose, chin resting on a hand in thought. "Well, I"ll take the 'West Plains BBQ Burger' but without the tomatoes, that'd be great! Ya can never go wrong with BBQ!"

You let out a chuckle as you scribble it down on the pad.

"You sure like Grillby's little addition to the menu, hm? He's an awesome cook!"

You pull the sheet from the pad and head to the kitchen, only then to realize that you had just mentioned Grillby, oh crap.

' _ **stay calm….maybe she wont ask….**_ '

Meghan laughed softly as she followed you back to the kitchen and towards her office.

"Yeah, I didn't think of it sooner. I mean, I've always been a sucker for BBQ burgers yet we didn't have one on our own menu yet. HEY MAX!," she waves at him as she walks into the office to pick up papers.

You hand Max the order for Meghan's lunch and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

' _ **keep your cool, _'**_

"Oh, by the way! How was closing, _? I know it dies after 8:30 but ya never know when something interesting happens. Like those skeleton fellas ya told me about!"

'oh shit…oh shit….oh shit….oh SHIT!'

You practically drop the plate into the sink, letting it almost lead down the path of shattering at the bottom. Grabbing it just in time.

"Oh! Uhm, it was f-fine! Yup great! Died about the usual time and got extra time to clean up around here!," you stutter like an idiot, eyes staring down into the sink and that fake smile plastered to your face.

You don't realize Meghan had stepped out from the office and was eyeing you out of the corner of her eye. You know her so well that she totally picked up on your stuttering.

"Okay, what time did you and Grillby head out? Did ya'll get home okay?"

'son of a biscuit!'

You hunch over the sink and grit your teeth. You can't lie to her, she is your best friend. If you even attempt to she would pick up in a split second, then you'd be even more boned than you already are.

Taking a deep breath, and letting your shoulders drop, hands perched on the sinks sides.

"I…let Grillby go home about 30 minutes before we closed since nobody was here. The whole place was cleaned up."

You heard her put her things back on her desk in the office. You hear and sense her leaning against the door frame entrance to her office.

"_, ya know I don't like you guys leaving separately. At least until the area up the road and bus station where most everyone else parks. I know you walk here cuz you're close, but it's still downtown. Did you get home alright?"

You took a deep breath again and exhaled, letting out your next word.

"eventually…"

You pull up the collar on your uniform a bit, shifting it to hide the bruises from last night, hoping she hadn't seen them. You turned to face her and notice she is now standing straight, arms crossed at this point with a studying look on her. She let out a sigh and walks to you.

"Max? When ma food is ready ya can just put a small cover on it, or put it to the side if I'm not back to pick it up. I'll take it out myself."

She puts a hand on your shoulder, "Come with me….," and nudges you a bit in the direction of the back entrance.

' _ **I'm boned…..i'm boned…..'**_

Following Meghan, she pushes the door to the back alley by the dumpsters open, you following right next to her. Once outside and the door shuts, she turns to face you her hands on her hips.

"_? Are you okay?"

You fiddle with your collar and pull your hair over your shoulders a bit more, your head now looking towards the ground. Chewing on the inside of your lip, you argue in your head about what to say, what to do. You can't lie to Meghan and you couldn't keep things like this from her. You shouldn't.

"_, tell me what's wrong. Ya haven't looked me in the face yet today, ya responses are timid, ya wore your hair down a bit more today, which I'm fine with, but you've never done it for the past 2 years, and ya keep fiddling with your collar."

She crossed her arms now, and had a stern look on her as you look up at her.

"Did you get home okay last night?"

A deep sigh escapes your lips, you let your hands fall to your sides.

"I didn't make it home until really late…I got mugged…..," you let out still keeping your hair down over your neck a bit and the collar pushed up. Preparing yourself to share the nightly events.

Looking at Meghan now, you see her expression drop and soften dramatically. Her eyes widen slightly and her shoulders have slumped down.

"You…what? You were mugged?! Oh my God! Are you okay!?"

Hands up to the collar of your uniform, you pull it down, moving your hair out of the way.

"I was walking back to my place, since I don't drive to work. I felt something, or someone, walking behind me as I passed an alley. I got pinned by four guys, and they….they touched me. They bruised me, and were going to do so much more to me…."

Tears filling your eyes slightly as you reveal the bruise on your neck from the man holding you against the wall.

"On slapped me…cuz I spit in his face. I tried to get free….but I was pretty well boned…," you explained, while starting to get depressed again reliving the events.

Then, the tears stopped and a smile appeared on your face.

"But….I was saved…."

Meghan was gritting her teeth as you told her the events of last night. When you revealed the bruise, a small gasp escapes her throat. She had walked closer to you to see the damage, carefully grazing her fingers next to it.

"Oh my God, _! Why didn't you tell me last night?! Or call me!? Ya know it's ok to call me in the middle of the night! I'll pick up!

She was looking around frantically, but then stopped and looked back up at you, lifting her hand from your hurt flesh on your neck.

"You were saved? By who? I mean, I'm glad that the situation didn't get worse, but did you know them?"

"The skeleton brothers that come in and eat usually on my lunch shift or dinner shift? The shorter one, Sans. He is the brother of the one that now works with Undyne at the station that I told you about. He saved me…..I was suppose to meet up with Papyrus, the taller brother, for his cooking lesson…and didn't reply back to the texts or even know my phone was going off. I didn't call because I ended up passing out on their couch later on, because that's where I was brought back to after that all went down."

You knew Meghan would be confused and curious at this point. You had to bring up everything, including the giant dragon skull that appeared to your father assuming it was Sans that attacked you.

"When Sans got back to the house, he told us , and showed us his POLICE shirt that he was wearing under his jacket. I guess my dad made him part of the police squad as a thank you for saving me."

At this point, Meghan looked as if she had calmed down. She was looking at you then looking around the alley thinking of words and processing what you had told her. She let out a sigh and smiled at you softly.

"Well, I'm glad that he saved you, and that you're here with me now….," she had a look of sadness, but happiness in her eyes "I'm sorry I got flustered or mad, it's just…." She looks down.

"If anything happened to you or any of you guys, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You've worked her for 2 years with me and I know you can handle closing without any problems, but that doesn't ever stop me from worrying since so many weirdos, absolute weirdos of the human kind, come out at night. And….," she puts her hand to her head, pacing around and you hear her muttering to herself.

"Damn it! If only I were here! It's probably bad that I don't have a manager for night shifts, maybe I should get another….gah…."

You look at your softly and walk up to her, wrapping your arms around her in a deep hug. You feel her go stiff and then hug you in return.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have turned this on myself. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay, bestie. You feel her head turn to the bruise, "Well, for the most part. But you're here now."

Releasing her from the hug and stepping back, you both smile at one another. You felt your phone buzz in your apron pocket reached in and pulled it out. You brought it up to see the screen glowing with an unread text message.

 **ThePunMaster: *hey there kiddo, we're here to dine! where ya at? Wouldn't be 'fine-dining' without ya!**

Giggling with an ear to ear smile, you put the phone back in your pocket. "Hey, I gotta head back in, and…ya know what?," you reach and snatch Meghan's hand taking it in yours, "You're coming with me! To meet them personally!"

Meghan had a look of utter confusion and slight shock on her face as she was being tugged back into the diner by you. Once you two had entered through the back door and through the kitchen, you head to the main area of the diner.

You scan the booths and finally see the party you are looking for. There sat Sans and Papyrus on one side of the booth in the corner with Undyne across from them. All dressed up in their police attire. You notice Papyrus is just chattering away at the two, Sans having the usual smug smile on his face as he is acknowledging his brother.

Meghan in tow, you approach the table.

"Hey there punk! How are you doin?!," Undyne waves with a big ol' sharp tooth grin.

"Hey there guys!," you pull Meghan up next to you wrapping your arm around her shoulders," Undyne you already know her, but I'd like for Sans and Papyrus to meet Meghan, my best friend and the manager of 'Shelly's Diner'!"

Meghan still looks slightly shocked and confused, but when a certain tall skeleton reaches both his boney hands out to shake hers with every ounce of energy he has, she smiles.

"PLEASED TO MEET YOU, HUMAN MEGHAN! SUCH AN HONOR TO MEET THE FEMALE BEST FRIEND OF HUMAN _! SANS! DON'T BE RUDE! SHAKE HER HAND!"

Sans is on the inner side of the booth next to Papyrus. He lazily reaches over Papyrus to shake Meghan's hand with a wink.

"pleased ta meet ya, Megs. May I call ya Megs?"

"So, you're the Sans I've heard so much about…." Meghan has a smile on her face as she shakes his boney hand in response.

Sans looks down at his badge. "That's what I think it says, but from here it says 'SNAS' which I mean is short for snas-y," and chuckles.

"Well Sans," her other hand encasing his, "I cannot thank you enough for rescuing and saving _. She's the bestest friend I've got in the entire world and I can't imagine it without her. So truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

You notice Sans smiling wider at Meghan and then he glances at you, his cheek bones blushing slightly. He must've caught you looking at his cheeks because the tint vanished quickly. Papyrus then put his arm around Sans and pulled him close.

"OF COURSE HUMAN MEGHAN! WE COULDN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER! FOR SHE IS A GREAT HUMAN AND VERY FRIENDLY! WE CARE ABOUT HER VERY MUCH! RIGHT, SANS?!"

Sans then chuckles and lets a tint of blue appear once again on his cheek bones.

"sure do, Paps, we sure do."


	7. Call The Fashion Police

The lunch rush is finally dissolving into a few scraggly customers and your shift ending in moments. You are finishing up with cleaning a table that you were in charge of.

The table you were cleaning was that that belonged to your group of monster friends, and Meghan who had brought her lunch out to eat with them as well. The group was still sitting at the booth and talking about random things, but the main topic you caught earfuls of was about the wedding in two days.

You were carrying the last few remaining dishes from their lunch to the kitchen when you heard Undyne announce they were heading out.

"Well, time for me and the bone-head brothers to get back to work! Thanks for the grub, _! We'll see you both Sunday!"

You turned and waved at Undyne as she was heading out the door with Papyrus not far behind. Meghan seemed to walking out with them as well, as you saw she offered her hand to shake Papyrus' once again as a friendly goodbye. Papyrus had other ideas, leaving a grin on your face.

"IT WAS A WONDERFUL PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, MEGHAN! I CAN SEE WHY YOU ARE THE FEMALE BEST FRIEND OF HUMAN, _! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PLEASED TO CALL YOU MY FRIEND AS WELL! I HOPE TO SEE YOU BOTH AT THE WEDDING SUNDAY, FOR THEN WE CAN SHARE MORE FANTASTIC STORIES AND RECIPES OF FOODS!"

Seeing your new friend hugging and spinning your best friend around with such energy and joy made you giggle.

"Hey kiddo, how's ya doin?," you heard that voice that brought a smile to your lips.

Turning to your right was Sans. He was looking at you with a smile, as always, but this smile had abit more care and concern to it.

"Hey 'bone-head'! I'm fine! I'm glad you guys came in and enjoyed lunch today."

"Heh, a real bone-appetite moment, eh? Hehe….but that's not what I meant by how you're doin…."

You knew all too well what he was getting at. The giggling wearing off, you tilted your head to the side softly as your eyes met with the bright glowing pupils in Sans' sockets.

"I'm doing alright, still a little shaky from it all, but I'm hanging in there."

Sans seemed to let out a breath he was holding in and let his shoulders fall down a bit. The smile still the same on his face as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"Good, good. Ya know, we really care about ya…."

Hearing him share how much he and Papyrus cared about you made your heart swell. You smiled a bit more now, but went stiff as a board when you felt a boney hand reach to your neck.

The warming feeling of his boney fingers gently grace the flesh by your bruise, feathering the wound almost like a mother to a child's first cut.

"I was really worried about ya, …," you heard him say softly.

"I'm ok, Sans. All thanks to you…..," you felt your body go back to normal. That's when you realized Sans had pulled his hand back quickly realizing what he was doing.

His eye sockets were wide and his grin became a big goofy smirk, followed by his cheek bones flushing a deep blue.

"I-I-I mean, uh….welp, I should..probably head back to the station. I'll be seeing ya Sunday, right kiddo?"

You couldn't help but giggle at how bashful he was being. It was cute and sweet especially knowing that he and his brother cared about you. As you were about to say good bye to Sans, you remembered something.

"Oh! Wait just a sec! I have something for you!"

Sans gave you a questioning look as he watched you scurry back to the kitchen. You placed the dirty dishes you still had upon your tray in the sink while you were at it. You then went by your purse and pulled out what you were looking for.

You fled back to the diner lobby and met Sans by the kitchen door.

"It's not nearly even close to being worth saving my life, but it's just a little something for you. I guess more of a 'thank you and congrats' gift!," you felt yourself ramble slightly as you handed him the gift.

The look on Sans' face was priceless. His sockets were huge and that big ol' cheesy grin was upon him. In his hands was a normal sized red condiments bottle, but it was decked out with lots of sharpie marker designs and had his name being the largest thing on its side. A blue bow was wrapped around the top.

"I know how much you like your ketchup so I found this and wanted to personalize it for ya. That way you can take it with you on patrol and if you ever run low, just bring it in and I'll fill it up for you no problem!"

You felt your cheeks flush slightly as you smiled at the skeleton. His eyes scanned over the bottle and he traced his fingers along the markings of his name.

"Heh, …this is….this is awesome!..Thanks, _, it's one of the nicest things I've ever gotten," he shift his eyes up to meet yours and flushed a dust of blue.

"SANS! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTSIDE NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE GETTING BACK TO THE STATION! UNDYNE IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP!," came Papyrus on Sans radio, causing you both to jump slightly.

"Welp, better head out, 'duty-calls' I suppose. Hehe, take it easy, kiddo."

"See you Sunday!," you waved at Sans as he cradled the bottle against his chest with care.

He had exited the building as Meghan came back in, waving bye to one another as they walked opposite ways. Meghan walked up to you with a smile of pure happiness, almost like a giddy teenager. Her invitation from Undyne clutched tightly in her hands.

"Ya'll ready to head out yet! Let's get this dress shopping under way!"

"Haha alright let me clock out and grab my things."

After passing on everything to the closing waitress, you and Meghan headed to her vehicle parked outside. The two of you had only a few hours to find a suitable dress for you both to wear to the wedding of Undyne and Alphys tomorrow.

There weren't many dress stores in town and you had no time to drive out of town to another shop. What also failed you was no idea of what kind of style or color you were looking for. Granted you knew what color NOT to look for, but you still didn't have many leads to help you.

"How can ya still not find a dress after being in 3 dress stores? I mean, sure I found mine at the last store right when we walked in, but ya haven't shown any interest in anything yet."

Meghan had her dress picked out and purchased. She carried it on a hanger wrapped in plastic for protection as the two of you walked around the mall more.

"I don't know, just nothing has really called out to me. I mean, some were really cute, but there was just that little bit of something that wasn't right about it…."

"Hey, what's that over there? Has that shop always been there?," Meghan stopped in her tracks and pointed at a fairly large store a few feet away.

You looked up at the glowing letters above the entrance. 'Dress Ex-treme' was lit up in bright magenta letters.

"No harm in checking that one out, for all we know, could have SOMETHING to your taste," Meghan jokingly nudged your shoulder as she headed off to the store. You dashed after her.

There was a bass softly shaking the floor with techno music that played throughout the store. It was lit up like a dance club, or a dance stage in some way.

There were so many different dresses on racks lined up and down throughout the store, along with manikins in striking poses and displaying some of the attire. What caught your attention was each of the figures were the same character.

"Hey, isn't that that robot from the underground that's on television all the time?," Meghan asked looking up and down at one of the modeling figures.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Met….Mettaton I think it is…"

" _That's my name, darling, and don't wear it out!"_

Meghan about fell on her bottom when she was studying the exact manikin that spoke to the two of you. You walked over to her and were met with a tall robotic figure, built in a form of a human but with different features. Their chest had dials and a speaker with the same magenta coloring as the stores letters above the entrance. Black hair draped over the right eye of the robot.

" _my my! What beautiful creatures you two are! Welcome to 'Dress Ex-treme' owned my yours truly, me!"_

Yeah, no doubt in your mind this was the same robot that you had caught glances of dancing and bosting about themselves on television.

"Uhm, pleased to meet you, Metatton! My name is _, and this is my best friend Meghan. We are here to look for a dress for a friend's wedding tomorrow."

" _Darling! Pushing it a little too close for comfort aren't you, sweetheart? Well lucky for you, this shop has never had a single customer leave with a negative attitude, or empty handed for this shop has something for EVERYONE to make you look like a …"_ three fashion poses and then, _"SUPER STAR!"_

You started looking at a few dresses for only a few minutes before your hand was snatched away by a cold white robotic one.

" _Oh sweetheart! Those styles will NEVER do, for they don't bring out the captured woman inside that stylish mind of yours. No! No! Absolutely not! Gorgeous, all you need is a bit of help from yours truly!"_

Mettaton then seemed to gaze into your eyes, almost reading you like a book. A spark shining in their uncovered eye as they smiled joyfully.

" _Oh by the stars of Hollywood! I do believe I know JUST the dress for you, my lovely one! One moment!"_

Your eyes wide as you saw the fashion obsessed robot sway their hips and walk to a far off rack and pluck something from a hanger with ease.

Metatton walked over to you with a dress wrapped in a black dress bag, like most others were as if a surprise or you had to get help from him to see what was inside.

" _The dressing room is right to the left of the register, darling. Now, you take this and head inside, don't you dare come out until you are fully dressed and ready to be a fashion model!,_ " he said practically shoving you in the direction of the room.

Meghan waited outside with the robot, a look of a bit uneasiness upon her face.

" _By the way, darling, this wouldn't happen to be the wedding of Doctor Alphys and Undyne now is it?"_

"Y-yeah! Actually it is!"

" _Oh well then I believe we have a winner this round! I shall be gracing everyone with my presence tomorrow as well! Will be such a lovely honor to appear before the two of you again!"_

You locked the dressing room door, hung up the clocked hanger on the hook and started to disrobe yourself. Your uniform to the floor and shoes off, you looked around and realized there were mirrors around the whole room. Letting out a gulp, you reached for the zipper on the bag.

Your hands moving the black dress bag to the side, your eyes widened and you swore you felt an 'awe' escape your lips.

"Ya didn't die in there did ya?," Meghan exclaimed from outside but was tugged back by Mettaton.

" _Now now, darling. You cannot rush beauty!"_

You had looked yourself over and over in the mirror, not once taking your eyes off the mirrors that surrounded you. A smile plastered on your face as you reached the door, unlocked it and stepped out.

There you stood in front of Mettaton and Meghan in a ankle length gown. It had a leaf applique, a drop waist into a slight mermaid skirt with a back float. A slight v-cut showing a bit of cleavage, but not too much as the straps went over your shoulders and crossed on the middle of your spine. It made you feel like you were going to prom.

The colors were yet another thing that captured you about this dress. It was a tie dye of black and cyan all up and down the gown, with black little jewels embedded on the upper torso of the dress.

"Girl! You look amazing!," Meghan exclaimed as she looked you up and down with a thumbs up.

Mettaton looked in absolute 'awe' at you as you swirled around playing with how the gown twirled with you and fit you like a glove.

" _Oh darling! You look absolutely fantastically gorgeous!_ ," he exclaimed as he walked around you with a smile _. "I had a feeling those colors would work to your fancy, for there seems to be a reason you take a shine to those colors."_

That caught you out of your girly dress play and sent your body flushing deeply. Mettaton just chuckled and winked at you, for what you could see with the one eye being uncovered.

You had gone back in the room and dressed into your uniform, since you had come from work with Meghan. The dress now on the hanger back in the black bag, it hung on your arm as you came out of the dressing room. You walked to the counter ready to purchase the dress.

" _Alright my lovely darlings! You both have a wonderful time tomorrow, and I hope to see you both!"_

"Wait…how much do I owe you?," you started pulling out your billfold and reaching for your credit card.

" _Oh! Ha-ha! Darling, please! Consider this a gift from me to you! After all, The wedding is tomorrow and you will be needing shoes and other cute accessories to go with the gown, will you not?"_

You stared at Mettaton with shock and confusion.

"No no no I can't just accept this, I need to give you something for this!"

Mettaton then placed a hand on their hip and then one up to their lips, pondering a thought, until they smirked and chuckled.

" _Sweetheart, you wear that to the wedding tomorrow and show everyone how beautiful you are and what a super star you are, then that's all the payment I need!"_

"I don't know…what to say..but…," you threw your arms around the metal figure and hugged them, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Mettaton froze at first but then laughed with you and hugged you back.

" _You are VERY welcome, darling. Now be off to finish your shopping girls! I shall see you tomorrow! Good luck!"_

The two of you waved and smiled at the robot before turning off and heading out of the shop. There was still so much more to do before the wedding tomorrow!


	8. Pun-nuptial

"I've never been to a wedding at a park before! Are we almost there?," Meghan exclaimed from the driver's seat, asking you for directions.

You were in the passenger seat of Meghan's car on your way to Undyne and Alphys' wedding. You had the address from the invitation in one hand and your GPS on your phone in the other.

"Yeah, we should be there in a few minutes just take a right turn up ahead."

When the two of you turned down the next street, you were left with wide eyes and both let "wow!" come across your lips.

There was alter set up with red and yellow flowers, chairs making an aisle leading to a gorgeous arch and a podium. The chairs will filling up with monsters of all shapes and sizes, dressed in their finest.

There were red and yellow ribbons tied to each chair along with a red cloth draped down the middle of the aisle as to be a walk way for the bride, or brides you should say.

Over to the far side of the wedding set up there was what seemed to be large floor with lights set up around. Tables and chairs set up around the floor in pattern so everyone at the tables could see the dance floor.

"Wow! They really went all out!," Meghan exclaimed as she pulled the car to a stop in a spot not too far away.

The two of you exited the car, fixing your gowns to not be all bunched up. Your hair fixed up to look like princesses and your make up done to a T.

"Yeah! They're really lucky they got one of the nicest days this season. Doesn't even feel like fall!"

With invitations in hand, you both headed to the aisle set up. You then spotted a sign that said "Seat Yourselves, Punks!"

"Oh that Undyne, she never changes!," you let out a giggle as you and Meghan looked around for a place to sit. Luckily you found two seats open 2 rows away from the front and right on the inner aisle.

You sat on the end seat as Meghan sat next to you.

Turning around in your seat, you looked at all the monsters around you. There were maybe a few other humans, which you recognized as some of the new recruits from the station. You looked more at the monsters to see if you knew anyone else in the crowd.

None of the faces you saw were familiar to you. Then it hit you.

"Hey, where's Sans and Papyrus? I thought they were gonna be here too…."

"I don't know, I haven't seen either of them and the weddin' is about to start…"

As you two whispered back and forth about where the skeleton brothers could possibly be, and even Metatton for that matter, an organ began to play.

It caused you two to turn around and look down the aisle.

There at the beginning stood Undyne, dressed in a gorgeous white tux and white shoes. Around her neck she wore a bright yellow bow tie with matching handkerchief in her front pocket.

Linking arms with her was a very tall, very cheerful, Papyrus.

He wore a black tux with a red tie, a whole three piece suit. A large smile upon his face as he walked down the aisle with Undyne linked to his arm.

"He looks rather dashing, don't ya think?," Meghan whispered with a giggle.

You smiled as you watched the two pass you, Undyne's smirk growing wider as she noticed you both.

As the two made their way to the front of the aisle to the podium, pictures were being snapped by random monsters. You saw Papyrus offer his arms open for a hug from Undyne but then she pulled him in and noogied his skull, leaving you both and many others chuckling.

A small child, a human, with short brown hair and yellowish tint to their flesh was dressed in a purple and blue dress. They gracefully dropped flower petals along the sides of the walk way as they made their way to the front.

They were followed by a small little monster balancing a pillow on his head. You then noticed he had no arms, but had a VERY large smile upon his face.

The organ started up again, but this time playing the familiar wedding tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'.

Everyone stood and turned down towards the entrance of the aisle. You and Meghan followed suit.

From around the cluster of trees not far away appeared a short figure dressed in a white wedding gown, veil over their face, and a red sash wrapped around their waist.

Their arm was linked around a very familiar figure dressed in a black tux with a blue tie.

"Sans…..," you let drift from your lips as you gazed at the skeleton coming towards everyone, the bride to be on his arm.

You had no idea that Papyrus and Sans were that close with these two that they were giving them both away. It made you blush and smile with a happy heart.

The organ playing the tune out in such a lovely manner, everyone taking photos and sniffling sobs of happiness as Alphys and Sans walked down the aisle.

As they reached the podium, Sans offered the hand of Alphys to Undyne. She toke the shorter monsters hands in hers, gazing down at her softly as she removed the veil.

The shorter skeleton of the brothers moved to the opposite side of the podium that Papyrus was on.

"WELCOME ALL OF YOU LOVELY DARLINGS! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS SO WE MAY BEGING THIS JOYFUL AND WONDERFUL CELEBRATION!," came a voice over the speakers.

"well I guess we found them all, haha…" Meghan giggled to you as you both sat down.

With outstretched arms and an extra shine to his robotic body, Mettaton took his place behind the podium. What a wonderful choice to have Mettaton marry the two.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO WONDERFUL CELEBRATION OF MARRIAGE BETWEEN THESE GORGEOUS, AMAZING, AND TALENTED MONSTERS! ALPHYS AND UNDYNE! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THEM EVERYONE!"

Every monster started to clap and cheer. You and Meghan joined in as well as you let your eyes scan over the wedding party.

Papyrus seemed so happy and emotional as you could see little orange tears forming under his eye sockets.

Alphys was blushing and practically trembling with the jitters, while Undyne was grinning ear to ear and bursting with excitement and joy.

Your eyes then scanned to Sans. They seemed to stay locked on him, longer than you would like to admit.

He was standing there with a soft smile on his skull, hands placed in his pockets as he usually would do. It made you giggle that he would stand in such a way even at a wedding.

You couldn't bring yourself to not deny it that the skeleton did look rather charming, handsome for that matter, in his three piece suit. The blue-ish color on his attire really brought out his flushing blue cheek bones.

Flushing, blue, cheek bones?

That's when you realized Sans was looking right at you and blushing that exact color. His sockets were wide as you stared back.

You flushed softly as you brought your hand up slowly to your chest and wiggled your fingers in his direction.

His pupils darted up and down you quickly, the blush deepening as he averted his eyes to being looking back up at you, giving you a slightly nervous thumbs up, and then he winked at you.

You felt someone elbow you in the arm, bringing your attention over to your friend next to you.

"Can ya stop flirting with the best man and pay attention?," she whispered to you with a snicker.

"I wasn't!...gah, never mind…"

The ceremony continued on for an hour. The two monsters sharing vows they wrote for one another, placing their rings upon the others hand.

You reached up and wiped a tear from your eye before it traveled down your cheek.

"I AM HONORED, AND JUST POSITIVELY TICKLED, TO HAVE THE PRIVALAGE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU ALL," Metatton extended his arms down so one was on the back of Undyne's shoulder and the other on Alphys', "MRS. UNDYNE AND MRS. ALPHYS! YOU MAY KISS THE …WELL…BRIDES!"

Undyne wasted no time in grabbing the short dinosaur like monster. She spun her around one time so they were on opposite places before the podium, and then dipped her.

Alphys placed her hands upon Undyne's cheeks and they shared a very touching and loving kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped as they parted from one another, blushing like complete idiots but smiling.

The audience all stood as the new couple walked down the aisle, well more so Undyne carrying Alphys in a bridal style position. The little monster and human followed behind them down the aisle.

You and Meghan couldn't help but laugh when you saw Papyrus practically skipping down the aisle, carrying a sleeping Sans over his shoulder.

Wouldn't expect anything else out of the shorter brother.

Once Papyrus was past you both, his back to you, you saw Sans open one eye and smile brightly at you.

Covering your mouth to hold in a burst of laughter, you wiggled your fingers once again at the lazy skeleton.

"IF YOU WOULD ALL PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DINNER AND DANCE AREA WE WILL CONTINUE WITH THE FESTIVITIES!"

You and Meghan grabbed your purses and waited for a clear shot to leave out the row of seats.

"OH Darlings! There you are! I am ABSOLUTELY overwhelmed with joy that you are here! My stars! Don't you two just look absolutely gorgeous!," Metatton had appeared next to the two of you.

"Hey there Metatton! Ya did a wonderful job up there!," Meghan exclaimed, as she was pulled into a side hug from Metatton.

"Oh well thank you darling! Why don't you two precious little angels head over and take a seat at any of the tables! Hurry now before you are stuck in the back! I will see you both soon!"

Metatton headed down the aisle to be greeted by other monsters and fans.

"That was absolutely wonderful!," you exclaimed as you two headed towards the dinner area.

"Think ya been talking to Metatton too much, ya are starting to talk like him"

Monsters started filling up tables and were chattering away as they awaited. The two of you stood on the edge of the dance floor awaiting to spot an open table.

No such luck.

"HEY PUNKS! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!"

The two of you were squeezed into a tight hug from behind, knowing all too well who it was.

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't have missed it for the world!," you giggled out as you were released.

You both turned around to see Undyne with her blushing bride, and new wife, Alphys.

"Congratulations to you both! It was a wonderful ceremony!"

"Ya both look very beautiful!," Meghan smiled.

"Hahah! Thanks both of ya! Hmmm…I see your old man had to work?"

"Yeah, ya know being the chief and all, he sent his love and prayers to you both!"

Undyne chuckled and slapped your back with another chuckle. She then looked at Alphys and out into the group of monsters at the tables.

"Uhm…ha…have you..both..fo-found a …s…spot to …sit yet?," stuttered little Alphys.

"we were just looking for one but no luck….," you let out as you glanced back at all the tables, still no opening for you to sit.

"Oh please! Ya both blind or something? There is a table right by the wedding party table! Come on!," Undyne let out as she grabbed both your hands and drug you to this small table by the wedding party table.

"HUMANS! PLEASE ALLOW US TO SEAT YOU PROPERLY AT THE TABLE!," came Papyrus as he was already holding out a chair.

You nudged Meghan over to the chair as she smiled happily and sat down.

"Thanks Papyrus! Such a gentleman!"

"WOWIE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HERE TO HELP IN ANY CASE NECESSARY!"

"Ya wanna sit down there too, kiddo?," came a lower voice from behind you.

You looked over and saw Sans pulling a chair out for you. A blush spreading across your cheeks as you stepped over to the seat. You gracefully sat down in the chair and smiled at the skeleton next to you, pushing the chair in.

"Thank you, 'bone-head'!," you thanked him as you smiled.

"Nah, no problem, kiddo….uhm…enjoy the reception," he let out as he started to walk away but then turned and whispered by your ear.

"Ya really took my breath away there kiddo….." and walked back to the Wedding Party Table.

Your eyes wide and your face practically melting as you let what he said travel through you. This much excitement already, and the reception hadn't even started yet!


	9. Dinner and a Show

Wiping your lips gently with a napkin, brushing a few crumbs from your lap, you look around the area. You notice that everyone has just about finished eating and are just chattering away with one another.

Meghan has left the table and gone to the small bar off to the side by a tree to grab something to drink for the two of you.

You look over towards the wedding party and see the happy couple with the skeleton brothers on opposite sides. Papyrus is chattering away with Undyne and Alphys, more like Alphys is being her normal nervous self and listening attentively.

You glance over at Sans, trying not to seem so obvious.

Too bad he was looking over at you with one eye in a wink as he held a ketchup bottle up to his teeth. You looked at the bottle and blushed deeply.

There on the sides were the letters, 'S-A-N-S'. He brought the bottle you made him for work.

Was he teasing you? Was he aware of you looking at him? Was he doing this on purpose? Why were you even caring if he was?

A sudden feeling of butterflies in your stomach made you flinch away from looking at the skeleton and back at your plate. A few stray peas and crumbs lay upon the white dish.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! NOW THAT DINNER HAS REACHED IT'S END, WE WOULD LIKE TO REALLY START OFF THE RECEPTION! AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO DO JUST THAT THAN A DANCE BY THE HAPPY COUPLE FOR THEIR FIRST TIME AS WIFE AND WIFE!," came Metatton over the speakers.

Practically jumping from a tap upon your shoulder, you turned.

You then see Meghan had made her way back to the table with a glass of red wine for herself, and handing you a glass with a red mixture.

"Ya got some weird taste, girl, but here ya go! Bloody Mary, slightly spicy just the way ya like."

"Thanks Megs!," you thanked her as you swirled the piece of celery around in the glass.

Lights were shinning down on the dance floor from poles.

"NAPSY, DARLING, COULD YOU START UP THE SONG THEY HAVE CHOSEN FOR THEIR FIRST DANCE?"

You looked over to the DJ table and there was a little ghost with a pair of headphones on his head. He didn't look the happiest but you could hint a slight smile on his transparent face.

Undyne and Alphys had made their way to the center of the dance floor as a soft, but catchy piano started to play through the speakers.

Your heel was slightly tapping to the beat under the table as you knew the song 'Everything' by Michael Bubl'e.

Other couples started to form on the side of the dance floor to get a better picture and watch the happy couple as they started to sway with one another on the floor.

Undyne could be seen mouthing the words along with Alphys, their eyes never leaving one another. They smiled so much and seemed so happy. You were happy for them.

'And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you; you make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything'

You couldn't help bug giggle when the beat started to pick up slightly that Undyne would spin Alphys and turn the slow dance into a bit of a swing with her.

Undyne tilted Alphys back slightly in a dip and kissed her at the end of the song. Everyone was clapping and letting soft 'awes' escape to the couple.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS, DARLINGS! NOW NOW! ALL THE REST OF YOU BEAUTIFUL COUPLES LETS SHARE THE LOVE AND LET YOU ALL DANCE WITH YOUR PARTNER, OR FIND THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE HERE! DON'T BE SHY!"

Another song started up through the speakers as monster couples were joining upon the dance floor. You even spotted an adorable goat looking couple who were already swaying to the music. (('Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor))

You took a sip of your drink as you watched couples form on the dance floor.

"EXCUSE ME, HUMAN MEGHAN, BUT …MIGHT…Y-YOU CARE TO PARTAKE IN A DANCE WITH THE …THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!"

Papyrus stood at the table hand out to Meghan. You could see sweat forming on his cranium and his cheeks flushing orange.

Meghan looked at you with wide eyes and a blush upon her cheeks. All you could do was giggle and smile at her with a nod.

"Go on, like the song says 'you'll never know when we'll run out of time'. Go have fun!"

Smiling brightly at you, Meghan turned to Papyrus and placed her hand in his. At the touch of her hand in his, he practically pulled her to the floor.

"WOWIE! THIS WILL BE GREAT!"

You giggled as you gulped down another bit of your drink, watching your best friend slow dance with the taller skeleton brother. Nothing made your heart warmer than seeing two people you cared about enjoying themselves and smiling.

You glanced around the area again, over the crowded dance floor of slow dancing couples, to the dj stand, to the wedding party table. You noticed that the entire table was empty.

'Hm, shouldn't be a surprise for him to be dancing with someone,' you thought to yourself.

You finished off the last of your bloody mary and sighed. You were use to sitting out on the side for slow songs at weddings and even back in school dances. It wasn't a big deal because when it came to upbeat songs you were always the first on the floor.

Pushing out from the table and taking your empty glass, you headed over to the small bar away from the speakers and dance floor. Nobody really around it except for one figure leaning up against it.

You'd know that white dome anywhere. A smile forming on your face as you approached the bar, leaning against it yourself.

"So you brought your ketchup bottle with you I see?"

He practically jumped as he was facing the bar when you approached. He looked at you with wide sockets for a second and then smiled with a chuckle.

"Hey it's pretty handy! Haven't left the house without it yet."

You giggled to yourself as you placed your empty glass on the bar and caught the bar tenders attention.

You ordered yourself another bloody mary, slightly spicy. You thanked the bar keeper and swirled the celery stick around the glass to mix it a bit more.

Sans was eyeballing, or 'eye-socketing', your glass with a bit of confusion. Of course you noticed this.

"Wanna try it? It's the closest thing to ketchup with alcohol!," you offered to Sans.

He happily took the glass and studied it slightly before bringing it up to his teeth and taking a swig. His sockets widened as he took another drink.

"It's no ketchup, but it's pretty good!"

You laughed and ordered another one, letting Sans keep the original and you both stood there drinking your beverages.

The two of you talked about the ceremony and adding in your own puns for the rest of the slow song. Along with another Bloody Mary or two for you both.

The song had ended and another started to play. This one more up-beat and the younger monsters out dancing. A few couples were spreading back out to the tables and some by the bar as well.

"So, why are you not out there on the dance floor like Papyrus?," you asked him as you tipped your glass getting the last few drops out of the bottom.

"Eh, dancing really ain't my thing. Remember, I'm the king of laziness," he said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Awww I bet you're a good dancer, you just don't know it yet," you giggled as you bit down on the celery piece.

Sans looked at you with a tint of blue on his cheek bones, but just shook his head with a low laugh.

"HEY PUNK! HE WONT DANCE CUZ HE'S GOT TWO LEFT FEET!," you heard from behind you at the other end of the bar.

There was Undyne grabbing herself a drink and pointing right at Sans.

Sans glared at Undyne and pulled off his shoes holding up his boney feet in view of you both.

"Hm…lets see….a left…and OH what's this? A right foot? Hm, could've sworn ya said I had two….," he said with a smug look as he placed his shoes back on. "I ain't got no problem with dancing, I just don't feel like it."

"HAHA! The day you are caught on that dance floor Sans is the day Alphys says she HATES 'Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie'!"

A glass was placed on the bar and a grumble was let out from the shorter skeleton. He slipped from his jacket, placing it over a chair nearby.

He moved over by you and held out his hand to you with a wink.

"Come on kiddo, lets cut a rug!"

Cheeks practically at the boiling point, not knowing if it's from the offer or from the alcohol.

You look at Undyne who had an eyebrow raised with a snicker, then look back at Sans, slightly your hand into his.

With you in-tow, Sans made his way to the dance floor as a song started to play, an old tune you know by heart.

"Don't go breaking my heart;

I couldn't if I tried;

Honey if I get restless;

Baby you're not that kind"

Sans turned to you on the floor, your hand still in his as he held a hand to his chest and extended his arm holding yours out, then tugging you to bring you into him with a spin.

"Don't go breaking my heart

You take the weight off of me;

Oh honey when you knock on my door

I gave you my key"

Sending you back out from the twirl being so close to him, he then takes your other hand. Both hands in his hands he pulls you to him gracefully to his right with yours and his left to yours, repeating this a few times.

Your stomach filled with butterflies and your body heated. You were lost at what was really going on until you really realized you were dancing with Sans!

"Oooh, Nobody knows it!

When I was down

I was your clown

Oohoh, Nobody knows it!

Right from the start,

I gave you my heart!"

Lifting an arm up he spun you in a twirl under and back. He grabbed your waist with one hand and pulled you right up to him.

Your face right by his as he smirked at you, your leg slid between his as he straddled it slightly. He held your lower back dipping you back and swirling you in a circle to bring you right back up to face him.

"Don't go breaking my heart!

I wont go breaking your heart!"

You hadn't noticed everyone was watching the two of you dance on the floor. You two were having fun, even if you were slightly drunk with the shorter skeleton.

One arm wrapped around your waist and the other hand gripped to yours in front of the two of you, Sans led you in a fast waltz across the floor to the beat. The two of you practically giggling like idiots with one another.

Repeating a few of the other dance moves from the beginning, Sans let a grin grow wider on his face each time you were brought against him.

"Don't go breakin' my heart!"

As the song ended, you were twirled once more under his arm. Then brought up against his chest almost nose to nose. Your leg had cocked up against his hip, with you not purposely doing so. He then dipped you to the side leaning over you at the last beat of the song.

"Ya ain't 'fallin'' for me are ya, kiddo?," he winked.

Lost in his glowing white pupils that seemed so bright in the blackness of his sockets, you smiled at him both breathing heavily from your dance.

You both were pulled out of the gazing battle when everyone was clapping and whistling at the two of you.

Sans helped you back to a standing position, both blushing from embarrassment but then laughing.

"I doubt Alphys will ever stop loving 'Mew Mew' even from you dancing," you laughed out, Sans laughing along with you.

"Eh, did it mainly to get Undyne off my back-bone."

"Ya ended up having fun in the process didn't you?"

He smiled at you with a tint of blue on his cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Did you, kiddo?"

You bushed nodding happily as you fixed your hair slightly. You were still standing very close to Sans, feeling monsters start to crowd the floor again as a soft piano traveled through the speakers and into your ears.

You spotted Meghan and Papyrus slow dancing again off to the side of you both. Her head was resting on Papyrus' shoulder, face turned into his chest. They both seemed to be talking softly and smiling happily.

((A Thousand Years by Christina Perri starts to play ))

"Hey,_?"

"Yes Sans?"

He slightly leaned down offering his hand with a warming smile.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you again?"

You brought your hands up to his neck, lacing your fingers together behind his skull. His sockets wide as he stood back up straight and realized he had his answer.

His boney fingers placed upon your waist and your hips swaying along with his to the slow pace of the song. Both your feet taking small steps to go along with it, a true slow dance.

You felt lost in the moment as you heard the words to the song travel through your ears. Blocking out all other monsters on the dance floor, you glanced at Sans only once before your eyes never moved from his.

"You know…..that dress looks really good on you...," Sans said to you softly.

"You don't look half bad yourself all 'suited' up…"

"Haha, well, don't get use to this attire. It's a 'pain in the neck' to put on," he said rolling his head in a circle, his cranium brushing your hands as it rolled back.

"Haha, well, even though you look dashing in it, you still look 'san-sational' in your blue hoodie."

Hands moving from your waist to your lower and upper back, you felt Sans pull you against him more. Your chest right up to his, him only being a bit shorter than you. Your head now drifting to rest upon his shoulder but resting against the side of his.

"Ya know, kiddo, I'm glad you came…..cuz I want you to know something"

You inhaled his scent traveling through your nose. A musky scent but tied with the smell of fresh snow. It was his scent and his scent alone, engraved in your head now.

"Oh? What' that?"

You felt him take in a deep breath and exhale, his hands up behind your back holding you protectively against him.

"I was pretty scared about what happened to ya the other night. I want ya to know that, if you ever, and I mean EVER need someone there, don't be afraid to give 'ol Sansy a jingle, alright?"

You leaned your head back slightly to see his eyes are shut. His cheeks flushing just slightly of a light blue, he continues to sway with you.

Tilting your head to angle with the corner of his mouth, you bring your lips to his skull and kiss him gently.

His bones stiffin' from your action as he slowed the swaying just slightly.

"Thank you Sans…thank you"

"Heh, no problem kiddo," he said as you felt his skull practically nuzzle against your cheek as you rested your head against him once again, finishing the slow dance.


	10. Scares and Texting

"ugh….wh…where am I? What happened?"

Your head was throbbing and your body ached as your eyes tried to stay open long enough to focus. You blinked a few times and then attempted to rub your eyes, but realized you couldn't move your hands.

Your eyes widen in sudden fear and shock at the absence of your hands, only to realize your arms were being held over your head.

Looking up franticly you see your arms are chained together above you, leaving you dangling from a long chain over a ledge.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

You then looked down and wish you didn't.

Below your dangling form was a large pit of fire and what appeared to be black ghoulish hands reaching up towards you. Almost like they were ready to tear you to pieces.

"S…SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!," you screamed as you started to practically thrash around, dangling over a pit of death.

The chains digging into your wrists as they felt like they were tightening the more you thrashed around.

"HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Your instincts forced you to look up at where the voice came from.

There on the edge of the ledge looking down at you was the glowing white figure. Your heart pounding in your chest as you don't let your eyes fall from them.

"Please! Please help me! Pull me up! Please get me out of this!," tears starting to fall down your cheeks as you pleaded to them.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get ya out of this! Stay calm and relax!"

"Please hurry! Please please!"

You let your eyes fall down quickly to the pit below you. The hands clawing up towards you, not getting any closer to you but trying their hardest.

"Oh, do you really want to rescue her?"

There was that cold, evil, demonic voice again. The glowing black figure with red eyes was close, but you couldn't see them. Your eyes darted around everywhere to see where they could be.

The white figure seemed to have the same instinct as they were turning in every direction to find the voice.

"You have no clue as to what this wench will do if you save her, do you?"

Hearing where the voice was coming from now, you looked up at the white figure and noticed the black figure behind him.

"L-Look out!," you yelled up at them.

As the white figure turned their head to look behind them, they were shoved with their chest pushed to the floor of the ledge.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME!"

The darker figure pinned them down, laughing with a dark demonic cackle.

"Now now, my 'friend'. Let me explain something to you, get it through your thick head. Do you know what will happen if you save this creature?"

Being pressed harder into the ledge above you, the white figure groaned out in pain.

"I haven't the slightest idea…..other than saving their life! Let go of me you piece of shit!"

"You think calling me such foul names will help? Listen carefully….."

You watched in horror as the demon leaned their face to the white figures' and whispered something.

Once their head lifted you heard the pinned figure let out.

"N…no…you…you're lying…..that's not…that can't happen….."

"Oh! But it will! If you try to save this creature, you're setting the stage for the downfall of everything. Your life, your friends, your family…..EVERYONE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT AND LOVED WILL BECOME NOTHING BUT A MEMORY AND YOU'LL BE THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME! And the best part is….there isn't any reseting or going back."

You starred up at them, confused and scared as to what they were talking about. What were you witnessing? Why were you having to deal with so much pain and fear?

Gripping the chain in your trapped hands, you tried to pull yourself up, but to no avail.

"You can save everyone from going down that path….all you have to do is let all thoughts and feelings of this filth before you and end them…end them before they end everything else…"

"…this…this can't be right…I don't want to believe you….I don't…."

You saw the figure start to vanish but the head still by the white figures'.

"Here….let me help you….." they whispered out.

The dark figure was gone, you looked down to see the hands still reaching towards your legs as they dangled below.

As you turned your head back to look up, you were face to face with a set of bright glowing red eyes. You were so close to them you saw specks of green and yellow inside the iris.

A tightening force grasped your neck as you were being lifted up in the air, hands still chained above you.

The black figure was floating before you and holding you up higher and higher by your throat, causing you to gasp to gain air.

"Wh…what are you doing?! Don't you dare! Don't! DON'T DO IT!," the white figure yelled down.

"Lets rid this world of this evil….before it has a chance to spread, shall we?," they cackled in your face.

You heard the chain snap above you, the long chain falling down due to gravity into the pit below.

Your hands now being pulled down from the weight of the chain, only being held up by your throat form the demon.

You were about to try to speak when the grip was instantly released, and you felt yourself fall.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

You heard the scream of the white figure yell down to you as you felt hands grab you, tearing into your flesh. All you could see were streaks of blood splashing above your eyes as your body was being torn to pieces. Tears falling from your eyes from the pain, no sound able to escape you.

Finally, everything….went….black.

"GAH! OH GOD! NO NO NO!...W-What!?"

You sat up in your bed sweating, your hair clinging to your face and neck as you looked around the dark room. The only light in your room being your nightstand light.

Letting it all sink in again that it was just a nightmare, you couldn't let this one go as easy as the others.

Your body trembled as you started to sob into your hands against your face.

What was going on while you slept? Why were you having such nightmares, all relating to one another?

You calmed down softly, with tears still falling and your heart racing. You hugged yourself as you ran your fingers along your sides.

The soft feeling of silk graced your fingers, causing you to flinch away from it.

You looked down at your outfit upon you and realized it was the gown you wore to the wedding party.

A shakey hand reached to your phone as it lay on the nightstand. You grasped it gently and brought it to your face.

Sliding your finger across the screen to unlock to the main screen, you saw a new text message pop up from a couple hours ago.

 **ThePunMaster: *hey there kiddo. Ya passed out on me after a few more dances. You sure were one hell of a 'party animal'. Megs, Pap, and I got ya home safe. I couldn't drive since we were both 'drunk to the bone' haha ;D but we had a good time and that's all that matters. Text me tomorrow and hope ya don't have that bad of a head ache in the mornin'. Night, _. Oh, and remember ya can always bug meh if you need to."**

Your face flushed under the tears as you read the text. He made sure you got a way home and were safe and sound.

Looking at the clock on your phone, you realized Sans had sent the message 2 hours ago.

It was already 1am and you didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.

You opened up a new text to Sans and typed with your thumbs, sitting up in your bed.

 **You: Hey 'bone-head' you awake? Sorry if I'm waking you.**

You waited for a reply for not even 5 seconds. Your phone buzzed in your hand.

 **ThePunMaster: *nah, it's all good. How's ya feelin?**

 **You: Don't ever let me drink that much again, lol.**

 **ThePunMaster: *you sure? Ya pretty well turned into the biggest 'funny bone' I've ever seen.**

 **You: I'm serious, god my head is killing me and I feel like puking.**

 **ThePunMaster: *welp, ya aren't alone there. That why you're up?**

Your body froze and you let the images of the nightmare flash in your head again. Your body trembling with fright as you bit your lip.

 **You: Not exactly…..**

 **ThePunMaster: *oh? It's not very 'clavi-cool' to keep secrets, what's goin on?**

 **You: I had a nightmare, it really scared the hell out of me.**

 **ThePunMaster: *well that's good, ya don't want hell inside of you now do ya?**

 **You: You pick the weirdest moments to pull a pun, but it still works.**

 **ThePunMaster: *hey I'm a punny guy, what can I say? Lol, but seriously kiddo, it's just a nightmare. They can't hurt ya. Take a couple deep breaths and get something 'non-alcoholic' to drink to calm your nerves. Ya wanna talk about it?**

 **You: not really, I don't want to relive that. Thanks for helping me Sans.**

 **ThePunMaster: *I told ya I'd do whatever I could. I hate making promises but somethings are worth it.**

You blushed deeply as you wiped a tear traveling down your cheek. Your eyes were heavy and getting harder to keep them open.

You: I think I'm gonna make an attempt and stop 'resisting a-rest'. See you and Papyrus for breaks tomorrow?

 **ThePunMaster: *wouldn't miss it, and it's 'pasta- bed time' night kiddo. Kick those bad dreams in the ass.**

 **You: Good night, Sans**

You lay your phone back on the nightstand after punching in a time on your alarm so you wouldn't miss getting to work in the morning.

Your phone buzzed once more and it caused you to grab it quickly.

It was a text from Sans, but something attached to it.

ThePunMaster: *oh I almost forgot, we did quite a photo shoot tonight. Thought you'd like to see the million dollar shot. Night kiddo ;)

You clicked the attachment with your pointer finger and awaited for it to open.

Once it did, it wasn't what you were expecting at all. It was even better.

In the photo was you and Sans. His arm around your shoulder as your faces shown the biggest grins ever. You could tell you both were still drunk but enjoying everything at the party. You were holding onto Sans' tie almost pulling him close to you as you both smiled at the camera.

You giggled softly at it as happy thoughts from the dance came rushing back to you. You placed the phone back on the nightstand and turned off the light.

Resting your head back on your pillow, you sighed happily knowing that your mind was full of nothing but smiles and laughs. You could finally rest peacefully to be ready for another day.


	11. Cuts and Worry

Six hours have passed since you had woken from your nightmare. Your alarm buzzing on your phone to alert you that you need to be at work in an hour.

Your head isn't throbbing as bad as it was the first time you woke up, still slightly painful. Before heading off to take a quick shower and dressed for work, you opened up a new text message.

You: Hey there bone-head. Hope ur skull isn't rattling too much from last night. See you guys for lunch!

With the message sent and a smile on your face, you headed off to get ready for work.

Clocked in and apron tied around your waist, you are ready for the day. You place a pen up behind your ear as you hear the chime of the door open for the first few customers for breakfast.

It seemed to be a slow morning but you kept busy, especially with the lunch rush approaching in a few hours.

You loaded up a tray of empty coffee cups and a plate, heading back to the kitchen.

" _ **You're such a worthless piece of trash….."**_

You stopped and looked around. Nobody was near you, everyone that was in the diner was deeply involved in a conversation with one another and shoveling pancakes into their mouth.

It must've just been in your mind. You walked into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

" _ **Nobody cares for you…"**_

There it was again, only this time the only other person around you was Grillby at the stove flipping pancakes and frying bacon.

"Grillby? Did you say something?," you asked with a look of confusion, only to receive what appeared to be one back.

Grillby shook his head softly and went back to preparing other orders.

Shaking your head and coming back to reality, you played it out as you were still shook up from your nightmare and hearing things.

Lunch time rolled around quicker than normal as the diner was packed full with humans and monsters to eat.

On quick stops in the kitchen you had checked your phone to see if you received any replies from Sans. You didn't see anything new but did see he saw the text you sent him.

'maybe he is just busy….he is a cop after all…'

Your phone buzzed as you about slipped it back into your apron. You brought it up to your eye sight to read the new message.

ThePunMaster: *hey kid. Bit of a hang-over. Wont make it to lunch with Paps. Got behind on paper shit. Chat with you later.

It brought a smile to your face seeing a reply finally from Sans, but sad that he wouldn't be making it to lunch.

You grabbed the tray of food that was ready to go out and nuzzled the phone back into your apron pocket.

" _ **Such a filthy, dirty bitch you are…."**_

You stopped dead in your tracks as you stared out of the kitchen door to the filled diner.

" _ **Monster lover…filthy filthy….."**_

Eyes wide, body beginning to tremble, you looked to the sides of you, scanning the area to see if you could figure out where the voice was coming from.

You didn't recognize it and it scared you all the more.

"They all see you as worthless…trash….a waste…..why do you even bother living…."

Biting your lower lip, the tray trembling in your shaking hands.

"Woah! _! Be careful!"

You snapped out of the state you were in and saw Meghan holding the tray on the other side to keep it steady. She had come in for her shift and was looking at you with worried expression.

"Hey, you ok? Ya look like you just saw a ghost or something…."

Taking in what you just heard and where you are, you came back to reality, still shook up.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?," Meghan asked as she walked to the kitchen to get clocked in.

"I don't know. I heard someone or something talking to me, but I guess I'm just losing my mind again…."

"When did you ever have it? Hahaha!"

Placing food and drinks down on a table for a family of monsters, you told them to enjoy their meal and if they needed anything let you know.

As you turned to check on another table, the door chimed and entered a familiar face.

"Hey there Papyrus! Welcome! Got your usual getting ready!," you exclaimed as you took an empty glass for a refill from the table.

"GREETINGS HUMAN, _! I AM STARVING AND EXCITED TO EAT THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS ON THE SURFACE!"

He went to sit in the usual booth they always claimed for lunch, you giggling softly at the taller skeleton.

You went back into the kitchen to get the plate of spaghetti for the skeleton and a refill for the other customer. Placing the cup on the table for them, they thanked you and you headed to Papyrus.

"Here ya go, big guy! Hope it's to your liking!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, HUMAN _! I SHALL ENJOY IT AS I DO EVERY OTHER TIME I PARTAKE IN SUCH A DELICIOUS MEAL!"

He placed a fork into the pile, twirling it around and then shoveling it into his mouth.

He sure loved this meal and it filled you with joy to see him so happy.

Once swallowed, Papyrus let out a happy hum, and then looked at you.

"OH! I ASSUME YOU RECEIVED WORD THAT MY BROTHER WILL NOT BE JOINING ME FOR LUNCH TODAY?"

"Yeah, actually he did let me know a little bit ago. Atleast he is 'working' right Pap?," you giggled at the word work for Sans.

Papyrus just smiled and nodded as he swirled more noodles onto the fork.

"OH I AM VERY PROUD OF MY BROTHER FOR SHOWING SOME RESPONSIBILITY FOR ONCE AND NOT BEING SUCH A LAZY SACK OF BONES!," he exclaimed, the fork coated in noodles sliding into his mouth.

You smiled with a soft chuckle, admitting you were proud of Sans as well.

"_?! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! SINCE OUR ORIGINAL PLANS FOR COOKING LESSONS WAS RUINED BY THE LOW LIFES THAT TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU, MAY WE PARTAKE IN SUCH COOKING ACTIVITIES THIS EVENING?"

There was that cute, innocent, happy smile that was practically pleading at you to consider it.

"How could I say no to you, Papyrus? Of course! I'd love to come over this evening! We can make dinner for you and Sans!"

"AND FOR YOU TOO AS WELL, _! FOR YOU SHALL BE JOINING US!"

"hahah, of course!"

The last two hours of your shift flew past you, as you happily went to clock out.

"Got big plans for the evening, _?," Meghan asked as she brought back a new order ticket for Grillby.

"Gonna go over to the skeleton brothers house and have a cooking lesson with Pap. Gotta make it up to him for the other night not going well."

She smiled at you as she headed out to the dinner to continue work, while you hung up your apron.

You waved good bye to Grillby as he nodded from behind the stove, his way of saying good bye.

Walking to your apartment, you checked your phone to see any new messages. Only message received today was the one you read earlier from Sans.

As you pulled up another reply to him, you stopped yourself.

'He's busy, don't wanna make him even further behind on his work. Besides, I can talk to him later this evening!'

Keys unlocking the door, you pushed open the door and entered your home.

As you locked the door behind you, you let out a yawn. You really didn't get a decent night sleep and you still had a few hours until you went to cook with Papyrus.

A cat nap sounded good to you.

Kicking off your shoes and falling onto your bed, you nuzzled your face into your pillow. No sooner had you claimed your bed had sleep taken over you.

You felt calm and safe. Your muscles relaxing into the squishy cotton filled comforter on your bed.

"Trash…..filth….disgusting….and yet…such joy filling you…it sickens me….."

That voice, it was in your head now. No, it was next to you, it was around you. It was everywhere.

You flicked your eyes open quick and felt yourself being lifted and then thrown down onto your bed, hard.

Black tentacle like objects formed around your ankles and your wrists, tying you down to your bed as you struggled.

As you opened your mouth to scream, a tentacle wrapped around your head and mouth, causing your eyes to be the only visible feature.

You stared up into the darkness of your room to catch a pair of glowing bright red eyes locked onto you.

"Atleast now I'll have the pleasure of taking you all for myself….."

A sharp ear piercing scrape of metal echoed in your ears, causing you to panic more. You stared at the darkness of the ceiling, and saw a shimmer.

Pain, burning, stinging, and then coldness. All these feelings hit you at once as you saw in a flash that you were stabbed with a large blade straight into your chest.

Blood poured from your mouth and leaked out under the tentacles. Your eyes starting to lose their brightness, and then everything…..went…..black.

Your eyes flew open wide, body breathing deeply, heart pounding. Arms and legs spread out on the bed just as they were in the nightmare.

You looked over and glanced at your arms as you came down from the sheer panic of the nightmare.

Head rolling back onto your pillow, you stared up at the ceiling again, only a faint orange glow from the sunset shining in.

"Son of a BITCH! What is going on!?," you threw your hands up to your face and cried, angry tears and screamed more.

Calming down, you looked at your phones clock. Papyrus had already text you saying he was heading home and awaiting your arrival.

You sighed deeply, letting your heart finally calm down completely.

'It was just a nightmare….just a nightmare….'

You grabbed your jacket and headed to the skeleton brother's house. Cooking with Papyrus would take your mind off of all this and you would have a good time.

"THERE WE ARE, _! NOW JUST TO AWAIT THE COOKING OF THE NOODLES AND WE SHALL HAVE A MASTERPIECE OF SPAGHETTI!"

You were placing forks and plates at the kitchen table, smiling at Papyrus as he stood proudly over the pot of noodles.

Papyrus and you were waiting for Sans to get home from work. He told Papyrus that he was going to be helping with a drug bust downtown with Undyne, so it would be late.

No sooner had you placed the last fork at the table did you hear the front door open.

"WELCOME HOME BROTHER! I HOPE YOU HAVE BUILT UP AN APPETITE FOR WE HAVE PREPARED ANOTHER GREAT SERVING OF SPAGHETTI!"

Around the corner came the shorter skeleton, dressed in his police uniform.

You found yourself practically gazing at him as he stood there unbuttoning his black officer shirt. Seeing him turn his attention to you from Papyrus, you turned quickly back over to the forks and placed napkins with them.

"Hey bro, smells real good, but I'm gonna have to make a rain check on that spaghetti."

"SANS, YOU HAVE TO EAT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BONE AND YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR STRENGTH UP WITH THIS NEW JOB! NEED I REMIND YOU THAT OUR SPARING WITH ONE ANOTHER NEVER APPEALS TO YOUR FAVOR?"

You glanced back over to Sans and saw him look at you with tired eyes.

"Hey kid…nice to see ya again. Sorry but, it's 'pasta' bed time. I'm gonna go catch a few winks…..night."

Before you could even bat an eyelash, Sans had made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door.

You looked over at Papyrus, his face no longer happy but seeming to have been plastered with worry and rejection.

He turned to you and you KNEW you had the same look upon yours.

'What's going on?'


	12. Pushy

Sitting at the kitchen table, your eyes starring sadly at your empty plate that hadn't even been covered in spaghetti yet.

Papyrus had been standing upstairs by Sans' bedroom door for the past 10 minutes, making absolutely no progress.

"UGH! FINE, BE A LAZY-BONES! I'LL JUST PUT EVERYTHING AS LEFTOVERS! YOU CAN COME DOWN AND RETRIEVE YOUR FOOD WHEN YOU WISH!"

Papyrus stormed back down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

His arms down at his sides and grumbling to himself.

"Papy, it's ok. He had a long day at work and it probably tired him out more than he normally is….," you said looking up at the frustrated skeleton.

He seemed to calm down, still mumbling under his breath as he folded his arms across his chest.

Letting out a deep sigh, Papyrus let his arms fall down again and moved to the pot of noodles.

"WELL, NO MATTER! WE SHALL NOT LET THIS AMAZING MEAL GO TO WASTE! LET US PARTAKE IN THE DELICIOUSNESS OF THIS MEAL!"

You let out a half giggle, nodding at him.

The two of you piled noodles upon your plates and coated them with sauce and meatballs.

Papyrus took his place at the table and started to dig in. His love for spaghetti never ceased to amaze you.

Placing the fork into the pile of noodles, you couldn't help but let your mind wonder.

You know Sans to be the lazy 'couch potato' and try to get out of doing any kind of work by sleeping. Ever since he became a cop, things seemed to be a bit, well, even more weird than normal.

Shaking your head to focus on reality, you placed your fork down on the plate. Pushing yourself away from the table, you smiled at Papyrus.

"Hey, Pap? Would it be alright if I took a plate up to Sans? At least so he has SOMETHING to eat before he falls asleep? Like you said, he does need to stay healthy and strong."

"HUMAN! HE NEEDS TO NOT BE SO LAZY AND HE HAS HIS OWN SET OF LEGS TO COME GET HIS DINNER…BUT….I SUPPOSE THAT WOULD BE THE MORE CARING AND GENEROUS THING TO DO," Papyrus rubbed his chin slightly before turning and smiling at you, "ALRIGHT, _! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVE OF YOU TAKING SANS HIS DINNER!"

You giggled as you picked up the 3rd empty plate at the table. Carrying it over to the stove to place the noodles and sauce upon it, you thought of what he could be doing up there.

"I'll be right back!"

You carried the plate with you through the living room and up the staircase.

You'd never been in Sans' room, nor have you even knocked on the door before. You never had a reason to for he was always downstairs with you and his brother.

Standing right outside of his room, you take a deep breath, raising your free hand up to the wooden door.

You let your knuckles rap against the door 4 times.

"Hold on Pap, give me just a sec…..," you heard him say on the other side. He sounded far away from the door.

The handle started to jiggle slightly and then turn. Your heart stopping slightly as you saw the door open slowly.

"Bro, I told you, I'm just bone-ass tired. I'm fi-….."

You stood there holding the plate of noodles and blushing like an idiot at the site of him.

Sans stood in the doorway to his room in nothing but a pair of black boxers with blue hearts on them.

You couldn't tell if you were blushing because of his appearance or the fact the boxers were just flat out adorable.

"Hey, kiddo…..what's up?"

"I uhm, brought you some dinner in case you got hungry. We don't want you nothing but bone now do we?," you slightly giggled trying to make a pun.

Sans rubbed the back of his skull shutting his eyes slightly. He looked at the floor then up at you. His hand slightly itching his sternum.

"Heh, thanks kiddo. "

You handed the plate to him and he took it gracefully.

"Long day, huh 'bone-head'?"

"Yup, long day and drained me pretty bad…..gonna eat this then hit the hay. Welp, have a good night!"

Before you could even reply to him, the door was shut with a click.

"…g…good night…" you said in such a depressed tone, turning to walk back down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs, your mind was drawing blanks.

'What just happened? He didn't even try to make a pun. He practically rushed me away….' You thought to yourself.

As you entered the kitchen, Papyrus was placing the dirty dishes in the sink and leftovers in containers. You noticed on sitting on the counter close to the door.

"_! I PACKED YOU A LEFT OVER CONTAINER OF OUR GREAT SPAGHETTI TO TAKE HOME! I CAN'T EVER THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR SHARING YOUR WISDOM IN SUCH INTERESTING NEW DISHES! I MUST RETIRE TO BED FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE WORK TOMORROW! EARLY TO BED EARLY TO RISE!"

You gave Papyrus a half smile and glanced back up at the doors on the second floor.

Papyrus placed his hand upon your shoulder.

"PLEASE, DO NOT WORRY ABOUT SANS, LIKE YOU SAID, HE IS VERY TIRED! I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER AT HIM FOR WORKING SO HARD,….FOR ONCE!" HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!"

You smiled and hugged Papyrus. He spinning you around with his signature 'Nyeh heh heh!"

Carrying the container at your side, you grabbed your coat and headed home.

You promised Papyrus that you would text him as soon as you entered your home, due to past events.

Digging your keys from your coat pocket, you bring them to the door and unlock it.

Once you have entered your home, shutting the door behind you, you lean your back against it.

Starring into your apartment blankly, so many things rattling in your brain. The night at the brothers home was weird. It just didn't seem right to you.

You pulled your phone from your other pocket and sent Papyrus a text telling him you made it home safe and sound.

He replied with a large grinning smiley face and wishing you the sweetest of dreams.

Letting out a yawn, you stripped from your coat and shoes, leaving them by the door in their usual place.

You made your way to your room and smiled happily at the bed before you. Flopping down face first into the blankets, you sighed softly.

Your mind kept replaying the events of the day and then the evening.

'stop worrying about it, just get some sleep and tomorrow will be back to normal'

As you were about to place the phone upon the nightstand, you pulled it back to you. Rolling onto your back and holding it above your face in both hands.

You slide your fingers across the screen and tap the messaging app.

Under the text from Papyrus is the last message you received from Sans.

You tap it and it opens the whole conversation you two have had since you exchanged numbers. Rereading bad puns from the texts made you giggle.

Then your fingers stopped scrolling on a picture. The picture from the wedding reception was glowing in your face.

You turned your phone sideways for the picture to fill the whole screen.

There was Sans, his arm around you, you so close to him. Both of you were pretty drunk but having such an amazing time.

You saw the flushed cheeks on you both, the smiles wide and cheerful.

Studying the picture even more, you noticed something on Sans' cheekbone that was close to you.

Was that, lipstick?

Yup, there were for sure a set of kiss marks on his skull from your lips. You remembered kissing him while you were dancing, not noticing you left a print.

Your hand on his tie pulling him closer to you just made you giggle.

The dance started to play in your head, the music and lyrics.

You remember the feel of his boney fingers holding you against him in a protective manner. His scent, a musky but cold scent. It reminded you of snow, the first refreshing snow to fall.

The compliment he gave you for the dress you wore, knowing he was starring at you the whole time he was at the alter with the wedding party. Even at the wedding party table.

The nuzzling of his head against your cheekbone as the two of you danced slowly. You remembered it being so gentle and comforting.

His voice, it sent shivers down your spine as you replayed his words to yourself.

"I want you to know that, if you ever, I mean EVER need someone there, don't be afraid to give 'ol Sansy a jingle…."

Your cheeks flushing deep, you felt them tingle from the warmth.

You felt something wet on the side of your face. It trickled down your right cheek, then you felt the same on the left.

You were crying, tears started to pour from your eyes as you lay there. Still holding your phone above your face. The picture was still there but a dim glow now.

Starring at the picture, you couldn't move your puffy eyes from Sans' features.

That smile, that smile you have come to know so well. The smile that you have just come to know and love….

Love?

Did you really just think that?

'I….i guess he was right…..I have 'fallen' for him'

You pulled the phone to your chest, a smile on your face as you let out more sobs.

Not even knowing if these were tears of happiness or sadness, you didn't care.

You cradled the phone against your chest as if it were your most prized possession.

As your lips started to part, you let out the lyrics of the song fall from your mouth.

"One step closer…

I have died every day waiting for you…..darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years….I ll love you for a thousand more….."

Your heart pounded in your chest, the short skeleton appearing in your mind as your eyes shut softly.

"Sans…." Was the last name to trickle from your lips as you fell asleep, your lips smiling softly.

A rush of cold air formed around you as your eyes opened.

Your body trembled as you wrapped your arms around yourself tightly. Shivering in your laying down state.

You moved to sit up, still holding yourself to keep yourself warm. Your teeth chattered and you could see your breath as a white mist.

Looking around, you saw you were in what seemed to be a forest. It was covered in snow and ice.

Ice sicles were forming on the tree branches hanging over head. Sharp and dangerous looking.

You turned to see something in the distance, closer that further away.

There was the white glowing figure. They were just standing there.

You got to your feet and started walking towards them, until you saw them turn and start walking away.

"W…WAIT! DON'T GO!"

You started to run in the snow towards them, noticing they were starting to pick up speed as well.

The snow crushing beneath your feet, you not even realizing it started to vanish. The environment turning warmer and hotter. Trees started to show fire where the ice once was, smoke filling your lungs.

You let out a cough as you tried to keep running.

You lost the figure in the cloud of black smoke that surrounded you.

"No…No *cough* wait! Come back!"

You choked out and fell to your knees as the smoke thickened. You looked up towards where you were running, there was nothing but black.

Tears formed down your cheeks again, coughing and sinking into the ground more. Hunching over yourself as you sobbed.

"Come back…please…please don't go….please don't leave me alone….."

….but you weren't alone.

You lay there on the ground curled up in a ball of tears.

"You'll forever be alone…..the only one you will have….is me….," came that dark voice again.

Before you could even blink, you were picked up by tentacles wrapping themselves around your waist and arms.

They pulled you up into the air high above the trees and smoke.

You looked down in horror, you were so high up that you saw the whole area covered in fire and smoke.

"You are mine,….do you understand that?...all…..MINE!"

The tentacles vanished.

You started to fall.

Nothing there to catch you or to grab.

You were falling to your death.

Eyes shutting with tears down your cheeks. Awaiting to hit hard ground, but instead, you screamed out in pain.

You looked towards the pain, a branch catching your attention.

A flaming branch was now shoved through your back and out your front.

On the end of the branch was your heart, being engulfed in flames.

You took one final breath and felt your body fall limp.


	13. Bad To The Bone

Brush dragging through your hair, you stare at your face in the mirror. Your eyes have dark circles under them from your lack of sleep.

The nightmare from that night has you on edge, practically jumping at any tiny noise.

You feel groggy, like someone had drained you of your energy. Feeling yourself almost having to drag yourself to do anything to prepare for the day.

As you lay the brush down on the counter, a sudden crash jolts you to attention.

You had jumped almost up on the bathroom counter from the startling noise. Stepping out carefully into your bedroom from the bathroom, you look to find the source of the sound.

Vibrating uncontrollably on the hard wood floor is your phone.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself as you bent down to pick up the device. You looked at the screen and realized you had missed a phone call from Meghan.

As you're looking at the screen it vibrates in your hand, causing you to almost chuck it across the room.

'calm down, _...it's just a text'

You opened up the text message, seeing it was from Meghan as well.

BestieMeggy: HEY! Are ya coming into work today? You're running late, again.

You know you are running behind, you aren't more than 15 minutes late but know you need to get there as soon as possible. Meghan is counting on you.

You: Yeah, sorry. Rough night sleeping. Be there soon.

After sending the message, you placed your phone into your purse and readied yourself for your departure.

Keys in hand and uniform on, you head out the door to the diner.

Deep in your thoughts you still feel at a loss of the recent events at why these nightmares feel so real, and at the same time, it was always nice to have someone around you to help keep your mind off of things.

But now, if you thought you needed someone before, you really needed someone now.

Walking down the sidewalk on the way to the diner, you are snapped out of your dazed thoughts.

"WOWIE! WHAT A WAY TO START OFF SUCH A WONDERFUL MORNING! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ABOUT TO ISSUE A TICKET TO THIS LAW BREAKER!"

A set of flashing lights draws your attention to the source of the sound.

It's a police car.

There was Papyrus, writing out what seemed to be a ticket for a vehicle in front of them. You then notice the car is parked in front of a fire hydrant.

As you approach, you notice another familiar figure.

Sans, leaning up against the squad car, hands in his uniform pockets, and eye sockets shut. He was sleeping against the vehicle with that usual grin on his face.

Seeing the two skeleton brothers, a smile forms upon your fame. As you are about to greet them, Papyrus turns to you, placing the ticket under the wiper blade.

"HUMAN _! WHAT A WONDERFUL SURPRISE TO SEE YOU THIS GLORIOUS MORNING! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCCESSFULLY EXTENDED THE LONG ARM OF THE LAW AND DOLLED OUT A RIGHTEOUS PUNISHMENT FOR THIS LAW BREAKER!"

Giggling softly at how excited the taller skeleton is about the ticket, you smile happily at him.

"Good morning, Papyrus, and congratulations! "

"THANK YOU _! I AM KEEPING THIS CITY SAFE! LIKE A REAL HERO!..." he sighs softly, almost aggrivated as he looks over in sans' direction. "IF ONLY MY BROTHER WOULD REALIZE JUST HOW SERIOUS AND IMPORTANT THIS JOB REALLY IS…..SANS! WAKE UP!"

The shorter skeleton snaps his skull up in attention, rattling it side to side as if to wake himself up.

"Hehe, sorry Papyrus. You're a pretty 'clavi-cool' bro. You are doing a 'bone-a-rific' job!"

"OMG! SANS! PLEASE DO NOT BE SO IMMATURE WITH PUNS INFRONT OF _! SHOW SOME CONSIDERATION FOR YOUR JOB AND RESPECT!"

Your eyes met the sockets of Sans, the tiny white pupils that glowed softly in the holes looking back at you.

Had he just realized you were there?

"Oh, hey kiddo. Nice to see you…..," rubbing the back of his skull, he turned to his brother, "Pap, we should head back to the station. Lots of stuff to do."

Sans had opened the passanger side door and hoped in the car, shutting the door without a word.

"OH, YES INDEED! WELL WE SHALL SEE YOU LATER, _! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!"

You waved softly at the brothers as Papyrus drove them off down the street.

'I was really hoping they would stay longer. Would have had a chance to ask for opinions on these messed up nightmares….'

Shaking your head softly, you recollect yourself and head off to the diner as you were before.

The breakfast rush was at full pack. There were no empty tables in the diner. You were practically a chicken with its head cut off delivering food and drinks.

"_! Table 4 needs a refill on orange juice and waters!," you heard Meghan call to you from across the kitchen. A tray on her hip as she exited to the customers she had to serve. Placing cups and pitchers on your empty tray, you start to make your way out to the diner.

Suddenly, over the chatters of the packed dining area, an ear piercing maniacal laugh echoes through your ears.

Your head jerking to the side and all around to find the source of the laughter.

The air around you unnaturally starts to get cold as you are about to exit the kitchen.

'How can it be cold in the kitchen? Let alone, Grillby is cooking this morning, a monster made of fire and it's freezing in the room? How can that be?'

Eyes wide and body trembling, you push yourself to continue your duty in taking the drinks to the customers.

Not even 3 feet from the kitchen do you hear that sinister voice against your ears.

"you'll never be able to get away….."

The tray gripped tightly in your hands before you. The glasses start to shake as your body is trembling.

"you'll never be able to hide from me…"

Your eyes staring straight at the ground as you stood there, feeling as if you could black out any minute.

"and when you least expect it…,"the voice right against your neck.

"…I'll….. kill...EVERYONE…..that…..you….ever….cared…for…."

A loud crash of glass shattering echoes through the diner. Everyone looks in your direction as they see you had dropped the tray.

"_!," Meghan exclaims as she has dashed over to your side.

You're trembling, tears trickling down your cheeks.

"_...you look like you've just seen a ghost! Are you ok?..."

You shook your head side to side, still shaking as you let more tears fall from your eyes looking at your best friend. She pulled you into a hug and held you close.

"Go home, take the rest of the day off and get some rest….please"

Breaking the hug, you look at her and can only nod in agreement.

"I'll take care of the mess, you just get on your way home."

Meghan practically shooed you to the kitchen to retire for the day, and so you did just that. Placing your apron on the hook with the others, you grabbed your purse and keys and headed out of the diner.

Back at your apartment, you haven't made it past the couch, having crashed upon it.

'Voices, nightmares, Sans, weird. It's just been so over whelming…'

You lay back on the couch, arms folded over your eyes.

"What do these dreams mean? Who is this other figure in the dreams? Who is this demonic and sinister creature that is taunting me throughout my daily routine?," you thought out loud to yourself.

Trying to think back to a time that wasn't so chaotic, your mind keeps reverting back to when you met the skeleton brothers.

When you met Sans.

Then the thoughts of Sans and how he has been acting lately start rolling into your mind.

"Did I do something wrong? I know we were both drunk but did I miss something? Did I say something offensive to him? Maybe I came on too strong at the reception. I mean I did kiss his cheek right by his mouth. He didn't show anger or that he was against it though," you say outloud to yourself.

Letting out a sigh, you let your arms fall to your sides on the couch.

"Maybe I'm just misinterpreting all of this….."

You sat up on the couch, swinging your legs over to the front so your feet were on floor. As your hands gripped the cushion of the seat, your eyes looked down at the ground deep in thought.

"I have to talk to Sans…..I could just be blowing this completely out of the water but…," your hand slid up to your chest over your heart. It pounded under your palm and fingers hard, and the thought of the skeleton only made it beat faster.

"….I've fallen for him….and I can't just let this continue…."

With determination running rapid through your body, you stood to your feet, fists at your hips with the most serious of expressions upon your face. You grabbed your purse and keys, heading to your front door.

You had decided to go and talk to Sans.

Your hand on the handle of the door, you pull it open and enter the police station. It's very noisy and busy inside as you stand in the door way.

Some officers are on the phone, others are writing paper work. Scanning the area, you keep a sharp eye out for short skeleton cop. It didn't take you that long spot him as he was sitting at a desk by a window across the main room.

'You can do this, just confront him and find out what's going on'

Taking a deep breath, you head in his direction.

Sans was sitting at the desk, his feet up and leaning back in the chair. His eye sockets shut and arms behind his head as a pillow.

"H-hey Sans, you awake?," you say as you stand in front of the desk.

His sockets opening instantly and looking over at you. The small pin head sized pupils of his glowing softly.

"Uh, hey kiddo. What can I help you with today? I think your old man I in a meeting so you'll have to wait to talk to him."

"Oh, uhm, I'm not here to see my dad. I was wanting to talk with you, actually….," you held your hands together in front of your stomach, rolling your fingers over one another back and forth.

Sans had then sat up from his lounging position and you notice his pupils shift down and to his desk. He then pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Welp, kiddo I hate to cut this short but I got go. Got a call for a code 10-100 downtown. Have a good rest of your day."

With that, Sans had gotten up from the chair and headed out the front entrance.

'He did it again…..and a Code 10-100? I'm not familiar with that.'

You were the daughter of the police chief and had plenty of codes the police used drilled into your mind. Your dad keeps everything in his office and handbooks in the drawer of his desk, so you made your way to his office.

Upon entering the office, you know your dad isn't there since he's at a meeting. You walk to the desk and open up the bottom right drawer. There were files and folders that had labels on them and you found the one you were looking for.

You pulled out the code sheet and call numbers that the officers use to when on the radio. You looked down the list to the end.

"…..the list stops at 10-99. Sans made it up…," you let out as you glared at the list, your teeth gritting together.

You were so upset and angry, you had to try hard not to shred the list into many pieces.

Putting the list back into the desk, you shut the drawer and stormed out of the station. You growled under your breath and pushed the door open.

Sans was avoiding you, he even lied to you to get away. Why was he doing this to you? You couldn't think of anything that you did wrong or why he would be acting like this towards you.

Evening came quickly as you were sitting at your apartment. You pondered everything through your mind again and again. You were angry and hurt, and very confused.

Your stomach snapped you out of your conversation with yourself. It was about dinner time and you were still planning on going to cook with Papyrus. You looked at your clock on your phone and figured you should text Papyrus.

'hey, this would give me even more excuse to talk to sans and find out what really is going on'

You sent a text to Papyrus asking if you two were still on for cooking lessons tonight. About five minutes later you received a text that you didn't expect.

TheGreatPapyrus: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY BUT WE WILL HAVE TO RESCHEDULE. SANS WANTS TO HAVE A BROS NIGHT WITH MOVIES AND POPCORN. WE SHALL TEXT YOU TOMORROW!

You reread the message over and over. Now Papyrus was being used against you to make it so you couldn't be near Sans.

You stood up and yelled out to nobody,

"Fuck it! I'm going over there!"

You grabbed your keys and left the house, practically running to the skeleton's home.

You were determined to find out what the hell was going on and nothing was going to stop you.


	14. You Have The Right To Remain Sorry

The sun was already setting as you approached the home of the skeleton brothers. You were almost a street over and you weren't stopping for anything.

You and Papyrus had been making plans for cooking lessons for a while now, and this sudden change in schedule because of Sans strange behavior had upset you to your limits.

Your feet making their way up the steps of the porch, you stood in front of the door.

Taking a deep breath, you rolled your knuckles against the wooden structure.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GET IT!"

You heard the tall brother practically running to the door on the other side. Looking at the handle it had turned and the door flew open.

There stood Papyrus, a huge grin upon his face as he saw it was you standing there.

You then noticed he was wearing his "Greatest Chef" apron.

"_! YOU'RE FINALLY HEAR! I WAS HOPING WE WERE STILL UP FOR OUR COOKING SESSION TONIGHT! I HAVE EVERYTHING PREPARED AND READY TO START! I WAS AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL!"

'He was waiting for you to come? He just told you a few minutes ago they were having brother's night…'

"Papyrus? What about 'Brother's Night' with Sans?"

Papyrus tilted his head at you in a questioning look.

"BROTHERS' NIGHT? I AM NOT FAMILIAR WITH THAT. WOULD YOU PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME ON THE SUBJECT, _? THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY INTRESTED IN THIS!"

Your brain was so confused, then upset at the same time. Papyrus is acting like he didn't just text you about postponing your cooking lessons.

You pulled your phone out of scrolled over to your text from Papyrus. Holding it up towards his face, you explained what was going on.

"You just text me saying Sans wanted to have a brother's night with you and that you would see me later….."

Papyrus wide sockets and all looked at the screen and then took your phone to study the message more. He even scratched his skull slightly with a bit of a sad confused look.

"THIS IS THE HARDEST PUZZLE I'VE EVER HAD TO WITNESS IN A LONG TIME! I HAVE NO SCHEDULED 'BROTHERS' NIGHT' WITH SANS, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD PLANS MADE WITH YOU, HUMAN! I ALWAYS STICK TO MY WORD AND MY PLANS! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO COOKING!"

Papyrus handed you your phone back and you scrunched your face up slightly.

"PLEASE COME IN, HUMAN! WE SHALL FIGURE THIS OUT TOGETHER! FOR I LOVE PUZZLES AND AM A MASTER AT THEM!"

Papyrus stepped to the side and let you enter the doorway.

Shaking your head side to side, thinking harder of what was going on, you looked up at Papyrus as he shut the door.

Papyrus had pulled his phone out from his apron pocket and was scrolling for the message he supposedly sent you.

"If you don't remember texting me this then who did?"

Papyrus was rereading the message but then flipped the phone around to have the back of it facing him. His sockets wide and jaw dropped in horror.

"OMG! THERE IS KETCHUP SMUDGES ON THE BACK OF MY PHONE!"

Sure enough, there were a few smudged markings on the back of Papyrus' cellphone of ketchup.

You looked back over to the couch.

Laying on his stomach, one leg dangling on the edge of the couch and foot touching the floor was Sans.

He was sleeping in just his black work pants, belt, and white undershirt.

Wires connected in your brain and finally everything was clear to you. Your hands shaking at your sides as you glared at the floor now.

"I should've known….I should've just seen this from the beginning…..," your voice trembling but covered with anger as you grit your teeth.

Papyrus stood beside you now and placed his hand on your shoulder.

"_-_? WHAT IS THE MATTER?"

Sans stirred on the couch from all the noise. His body turning over to having him now facing the two of you. He sat up and stretched his arms.

"Hey pap, what's with all the noise? You start a movie without m-…" he stopped. He saw you. He saw you standing there staring at the floor, fists balled at the sides of your hips.

Papyrus was finally catching on as well, so it seemed.

"S-SANS? DID YOU HAPPEN TO MESS WITH MY PHONE EARLIER? THERE IS KETCHUP ALL OVER THE BACK!"

"I…..I….you see….."

"WHY WOULD YOU COME UP WITH PLANS FOR SUCH A BROTHERS' NIGHT WHEN YOU HAVE TO WORK THE NIGHT SHIFT?"

He was silent.

"I get it…..It's so clear now….," you grumbled, tears falling from your cheeks down to the floor. You lifted your head up and came face to face with Sans on the couch.

His sockets were wide now as you looked at you. His face almost seemed softened when he saw you were crying.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AROUND ANYMORE YOU SHOULD'VE JUST TOLD ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! INSTEAD YOU HAD TO LIE AND PUSH ME AWAY LIKE A COWARD!...YOU….YOU JERK! GROW A BACK-BONE!"

You yelled at him. You startled Papyrus but he now knew what was going on, at least that Sans had used Papyrus' phone to text you back without him knowing.

"DON'T WORRY! I WONT BE AROUND ANYMORE FOR YOU TO TRY AND AVOID! AND TO THINK THAT I CARED SO DAMN MUCH ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE PEAS IN A POD! I THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS HAD MY BACK, LIKE I HAD YOURS!? ….It was….it was all a lie….."

You looked over at Papyrus and let your tears continue to roll down your cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry Papyrus…" with that, you ran out of the house.

"HUMAN! _! PLEASE WAIT! COME BACK!"

You heard papyrus yell for you to stop and come back, but you ignored everything. You continued to run back to your apartment. Tears falling from your eyes, everything rattling through your brain.

Door opened and you throwing yourself inside, you shut the door. Leaning your back against the door, you slid to your bottom and cried.

You were upset, angry, hurt, and also….heart broken.

'why did he just lead me on like that?...why did he lie? Why, sans…why?'

You brought your hands up to your face and sobbed into them. Your body trembling as you poured out every last tear you had.

Your phone was buzzing on the floor at your side, glancing through puffy eyes you saw Papyrus was texting you.

You brought the phone up to your eyes, the screen glowing brighter from your crying session. Sliding open the message you read the text with sniffles.

TheGreatPapyrus: HUMAN! PLEASE REPLY TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!? YOU LEFT IN SUCH ANGER AND SADDNESS! PLEASE, MY FRIEND!

Your fingers typed out that you were alright and sent it to Papyrus. It was instantly seen.

TheGreatPapyrus: WILL YOU PLEASE COME BACK? PLEASE?!

You: No Pap, I'm sorry. I just need time to myself ok? I'll….I'll talk to you later.

With that, you placed the phone in your lap and stared at the ceiling. It was late and your plans for the evening were shot. Everything was completely erased from the scheduled plan.

The sadness finally dissolving, your body temp started to rise with anger. You got to your feet and stormed to your room.

"I need a drink…I need to blow off steam….I need to get out of here!"

You made your way to your closet and pulled out clothes throwing them on your bed in a messy manner.

"I can't believe he fucking lied to me! I can't believe he did ANYTHING like that to me! Even to Papyrus! Using poor innocent Papyrus to add on to avoiding me?! How stupid and selfish!"

You then walk to your dresser and pull out a top, a black skinny strap top with cyan blue swirls throughout the material.

"He made me care for him…he made me always want to talk to him…always hang around him….laugh…smile….he made me fall for him….."

Your arms trembled as you carried the top to your bed. You lay the top next to a dark pair of blue jeans and a pair of black heeled boots.

You looked at the outfit laying upon your bed. Your hands reaching to your attire from the day and pulling it from your body. Leaving you in just your undergarments.

Snatching up the top, you pulled it over your head and adjusted it to a comfortable squeeze over your breasts. A small amount of cleavage showing out the top, but you didn't care.

You pulled the dark jeans up to your hips, buttoning and zipping them. They were snug to your figure but not tight that you couldn't breathe.

Finally you pulled on the boots, tucking the jeans inside them as you zipped them up. Not even bothering to look in the mirror, you went to the bathroom and began fixing your hair.

Looking yourself over in the mirror of the bathroom, you gave yourself a lazy thumbs up of approval before leaving the room.

You didn't know what you were going to do but you didn't want to be a baby and cry on the couch. The anger needed to be let out.

You grabbed your purse and slid your phone into your back jean pocket before heading outside.

A few of the customers and even Meghan had mentioned a new club in town called 'Fire and Ice'. It had been doing fairly well in business since its grand opening but you had no intention of going in, until now.

You stood in the front of the building looking up at the large neon sign. The word 'fire' was in bright orange and the word 'ice' was in blue. The bass of the music vibrating outside where you stood.

People were walking in and you could hear the music blasting from the speakers inside each time the door opened.

'Let's go have a good time…..,' you said in your mind.

As you entered, the bar practically engulfed you into its pit of craziness.

You saw neon lights flashing on the dance floor, booths of people drinking and smoking, and a bar on the side that had many people sitting on bar stools completely smashed.

One drink turned into two. Two drinks turned into four. You finally lost count after the 6th drink. Different varieties of fruity creations made on your request by the little bartender gal.

Your body feeling like jello as you continued to enjoy yourself. On the dance floor you danced like you were back in high school to 'Ice Ice Baby' and so many old school dirty dancing songs.

You felt so alive and free, forgetting why you were angry and upset all in one.

After 3 songs in a row of shaking your ass and wiggling your hips, you stepped off to the side to sit in an open booth.

You felt your phone buzz over and over throughout the night and finally gave in to looking at the screen.

4 missed calls and 6 text messages.

All of them were from Sans.

ThePunMaster: 'kiddo where are you?'

ThePunMaster: 'kid, we need to talk'

ThePunMaster: 'you seemed pretty pissed when you left'

'no shit, you think?'

ThePunMaster: 'Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?'

ThePunMaster: 'Your old man said he hasn't heard from you, figured you would be with friends.'

ThePunMaster: 'please answer…or just reply…..i just wanna clear the waters…"

You roll your eyes and then put the phone back into your pocket. Deciding to call it a night, you head outside.

Cheeks beat red, along with the rest of your face. It tingles from all the alcohol you have emptied into your body. Trying to walk in your heeled boots was a challenge for your noodle feeling legs.

As you are walking into the parking lot out front, you stumble and almost crash to the sidewalk.

"Woah! Hold on there I got ya!"

You were caught by a man who smelt just as strong of alcohol as you. Regaining your balance as you were helped back onto your feet.

"Wow! Had a bit too much to drink there did ya sweetheart?"

"Heh, yeah you could say that. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem, wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face now would you?"

You smiled slightly and then started to walk away, only to feel yourself being followed.

"Hey wait up there honey, can't have you falling again. Let me walk ya home!"

You then feel an arm snake around your waist. As you keep walking, the hand on your waist now sneaking to your ass.

"Let go of me…."

"Oh come on, honey. I can't just let you head home all by yourself in the dark. Especially in this state…."

A slap to your ass sent your eye lids shooting open. Your purse now flying up and smacking the man in the face causing his hold on your butt to be removed.

"Get away from me! Stop following me!"

As the creep rubbed his face from the purse impact, flashes of lights come into view.

"Wooop-woop-woop" the siren of a police car sounded. The blue and red lights shining in your face and against the surrounding buildings.

You look over to the car as it park in front of you. The door to the driver's side opens and the officer walks to the front by you.

"What do we have here? Didn't your mom teach you how to treat a lady, kiddo?"

There stood Sans. His whole police officer uniform on him now.

His head was slightly tilted down, a huge grin on his face, but his usually bright pupils were nowhere to be seen.

You notice that Papyrus isn't anywhere to be seen. It must've just been Sans working the night shift.

"Young lady, shouldn't you be home and in bed?"

The guy who was creeping on you had backed off and was scooting back into the direction of the club once again. You swear you see Sans wink his right eye socket at you, pretty much hinting at you to get in the car.

"Lets go ma'am. You ain't in no condition to drive home, which I hope you weren't planning on doing that, and not safe for you to be walking home…," he says as he opens up the passenger side door.

Once you climb into the vehicle and place your purse on your lap, the door is practically slammed shut behind you. You see Sans walk around the car and get into the driver's seat. Key in the ignition, he starts up the car. Police sirens sounding, the car pulls away.

You sit there in the seat, starring out the window. Your purse on your lap, fiddling with the strap. It's quiet for a few minutes until you hear a growl from Sans.

"What the hell was all that about?.."

You turn to him, ready to reply.

"I was just having fu-…"

"Oh! You were having FUN were you?! Do you realize how fuckin worried I was? Nope? Hm, selfish aren't you? Only worry about yourself!," he grips the wheel tighter and gritting his teeth, "Here I thought you were different than the others but nope, just like every other fucking human I meet! Did you ONCE check your phone?! Huh?!"

You stare at him, your eyes tingling. Your complete drunk stage slapped out of you from seeing and hearing him be so upset. No, upset wasn't the word. He was pissed off.

"I….I….I….that….that's not…."

"Save it! I'm taking you home…..," he grumbles, still starring at the road.

Your eyes then shift to the floor board, letting tears fall down your cheeks

"Go ahead…..take me home…you don't give a shit about me…."

With that, not even thinking that he heard you, the car takes a sharp turn down an alley. The sirens turning off as well. Sans slams on the breaks and puts it in park.

With a soft chuckle, he shakes his head.

"I…DON'T…..CARE? Did you REALLY just say that, kiddo?"

Your fists balling up at your sides, you bit your lower lip in anger now.

"You don't care about me! I've been trying so hard to be around you! To get to know you more, spend time with you, and you give me the cold shoulder like I'm some kind of disease! Like I'm a virus and going to kill you! Like I don't matter!"

"So you go out and get shit faced and let yourself almost get fondled, felt up, and touched by douche bag drunky back there?! That gonna solve anything?!"

You were right back to being pissed off again.

"Why do you care!? You know what I came to realize? You just saved me so you could land a job as a police officer! Why else would you save me? Saving the police chiefs daughter and land a cushy job!"

He was staring at you with wide sockets.

"Are you pulling my leg here, kiddo? You REALLY think I'd sink that fuckin' low to just using you to get a job? I'M THE KING OF LAZINESS!"

Your knuckles turning white, your fists balled up as tight as possible at your sides in the seat. The tears still sliding down your cheeks.

"Nope! Ya know what? Don't listen to me! Think whatever you want! I'm done with this shit…..,"he put the key back in the ignition.

You don't know what happened next but you had moved to be practically leaning over so you were right up against his skull.

Your hands cupped his cheekbones and you pulled his skull towards you, kissing his teeth with your lips.

His whole body went stiff.

You broke the kiss and let more tears fall down your face from your pink tinted eyes. Your hands still cupping his cheekbones.

"Why wont you let me show you that I like you? T-that I care about you? That….that I've fallen so hard for you? Why? Why are you so distant to me?..You put up a wall….and I'm not allowed in…..Sans….it's killing me…..I can't stop thinking about you…this…this hurts…but….i don't want it to go away….I don't want YOU to go away…..you saved my life….twice now. You are always looking out for me and you always make me smile. Why are you pushing me away?..."

Sans sat there, staring at you with the white of his pupils visible again in his eye sockets. His form still stiff and unmoving.

You leaned back into your seat and just shook your head.

"I…..just forget I said anything…I'm sorry I made you worry, and I'm sorry I had you coming out to find me. You don't have to worry about seeing me anymore….."

You reached over to grab the handle to the car door. The handle cold to your touch as you started to pull it so it opened the door.

Starting to push the door open, you hand was grabbed and pulled, causing you to pull the door shut with you.

"Wha-?!"

Sans had pulled you back over by him, his teeth pressing hard against your lips. Your eyes wide as you saw Sans' were shut. You tried to push away, but to no avail.

You felt his hands wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer to him. One hand now up in your hair slightly gripping it as he pushed your head to his more.

Slightly pushing against his chest, you finally gave into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. He then brought you to be sitting on his lap, your legs draped over the middle of the seat towards your original spot.

After a few seconds of kissing against his teeth, he breaks the moment.

He was panting slightly, his face blushing a bright blue. His face looked soft and no longer full of anger.

"I'm….I'm sorry…..I just….I just didn't want to be hurt again….or hurt you…..that…that's why I wanted to talk to you….."

Sans then took one of your hands and brought it into his, up to his cheekbone.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt….about you…."

Your cheeks were flushing deeply now as you sat on his lap in the dark squad car. The steering wheel was against your back as you were turned to face him more.

Sans looked out the window and then back to you.

"I'm sorry I was such a bone head…..I tried not to hurt you and ended up doing the complete opposite…..I'm sorry I seemed like I didn't give a shit about you…"

Looking at the glowing puppils in his sockets, your hand cupped his cheek bones, gently tracing your thumb over the smooth bone.

"Sans…..I never want to hurt you…do…do you really have those strong feelings for me?"

"I am sorry I lied to you, but I wont lie to you ever again….and I hate making promises but I wont lie to you…these feelings…..i started feeling them the first time you laughed at my puns…..and 'tibia' honest, they only got stronger when I was avoiding you…I'm sorry, _. Please forgive me….."

You let a smile appear on your lips as you leaned to Sans, pressing your forehead to his. "I forgive you, Sans. I'm sorry too, for making you worry about me…do you forgive me?"

A grin appeared on his face once more, and he winked with a chuckle.

"I'm 'pasta' all that…but…let me take ya home still, ok?"

You nodded and moved back over to your original spot in the squad car. Buckled up and clearing the tears from your face, Sans started up the car.

A smile on your face now as you felt a hand creep over to yours from your left. He wrapped your hand in his bony one. Glancing over at him, he was smiling wide staring at the road.

You arrived at your apartment and Sans made sure he got out to open the door for you. He walked you up to the door and smiled.

"You get some rest ok, sweetheart? I'll talk to ya tomorrow to see how you're doing."

You smiled and nodded. Sans tilted his head up just slightly to place a peck of his teeth against your cheek. He chuckled softly and turned to head back to his car.

You unlocked the door, but didn't open it.

"Sans?"

You grabbed his hand as he started walking away, stopping him. He turned around but only to be pulled close, your lips kissing him so deep that your teeth were brushing against his. His body was almost in shock for a few seconds, but then he relaxed.

His hands gripping around you tightly, pulling you closer to him and then pinning you against the door of your apartment.

Reaching your hand back to the door knob, you turned it opening the door. You both practically falling into the place, shutting it behind you.


	15. Disgustingly Filthy

You looked at the little ladybug upon your dress now, it seeming to have stopped in its tracks when you shifted. It made you giggle at how innocent this all was.

You gracefully scooped up the bug into your hand and then placed them on the grass next to you.

Echoing throughout the sky, there was a loud high pitched, sinister sound that sounded like cackling.

Your head snapped up, directing your eyes to the sky. There was nothing but the sun and blue sky. You looked around you as your head darted left and right, up and down.

""Isn't it a beautiful day outside?...The birds are singing….."

There it was again, only it was all around you.

"The flowers are blooming….."

It made you feel like you were in a show when God starts to speak out of nowhere, only this wasn't him. It was that dark sinister voice you have become all too familiar with.

"Do you feel like a story?...I'm sure you'll love this one! You can even help me act it out!"

You were then directed to look towards the front of you, a bright light forming slightly down the hill. The voice started again.

"Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous little human girl….," the voice bellowed from above.

You felt something snake around your wrists as you were still staring at the glowing light in front of you. The snake like feeling caused you to tremble and look at your wrists.

Eyes widening, you saw there were two black tentacles wrapping around your wrists, followed by two others slithering to your ankles.

They wrapped around you, and then you felt yourself being lifted up just enough to be standing on your feet.

"She was no ordinary human, oh no. She was very…..VERY special!"

Your arms slightly dangling above your head, you felt like a puppet.

"The human was so very curious about new things she would encounter. For she seemed to love seeing and knowing mysterious new things…"

Your feet were being lifted with the tentacles to make you walk down the hill slightly in a very robotic way. You were being forced down the hill towards the glowing form.

"One day, a very caring 'friend' warned her about something. They told her not to do something or bad things would happen…."

You were standing in front of the glowing form, a smile almost appearing on your face as you felt it could be and would be the glowing white figure you always met in your dreams.

"But…she didn't listen…"

The ground started to shake. A loud rumble could be heard across the sky.

The form in front of you turned black, glowing a bright red. It grew in size, the same height as the dark creature you've always seen. Two large red glowing eyes formed where the head was, still no actual form to the creature.

The eyes stared down at you, your body trembled.

"And everything she ever cared about….everyone she ever loved…was destroyed…."

Your body being lifted up off the ground as a large crack formed where you stood. The sky turned blood red, crows cawed across the sky as they flew away in all sorts of directions.

The tentacles spinning you around like a ballerina in the air. What you saw behind you was making your heart shatter.

There was your home town, covered in fire and smoke. You heard faint screams of everyone in pain, yelling for help.

Another tentacle formed down around your chin, sliding against your neck. You then felt a presence right up against your back.

The voice brushing against your ear.

"and for that…..she spent the rest of her life burning….in the depths of hell….."

You started to thrash around trying to break free of the tentacles, and be far away from this demonic creature.

"_..."

You heard your name being called but no idea where it was coming from.

It repeated over and over with a slight pause in between.

The scenery was becoming nothing but a mist of white, brighter and brighter with each call of your name.

Finally you were left with nothing but white before you.

"_, _, hey…..ya in there?"

You felt a soft shake upon your shoulders, a gentle squeeze. Your eyes softly open to see a blurry image before you.

Once able to focus, you went stiff. Face a few inches from yours was Sans.

He was sitting on the side of your bed next to you, his hands gently on your was trying to wake you from your bad dream.

"There you are, kiddo. Ya ok?," he asked a bit of sweat rolling down his skull, a worried look in his sockets.

"S-sans?..."

"The one and 'bonely'!," he chuckled slightly but still showed quite a bit of concern for you.

His boney hands retracted slowly back to himself when he felt you try to sit up in bed.

"Y-yeah…I'm ok…just a …bad dream…..," you said softly as you looked down at your lap. You noticed you were still in your outfit from yesterday, minus your shoes. The blanket wrapped around your waist.

"Ya wanna talk about it, kiddo?," Sans asked as he placed a tender hand upon your blanket covered knee.

Your cheeks flushed as you could see his hand, the tender concern in his voice brought back those butterflies.

"No, no. It's nothing that needs to be talked about, just, ya know, a stupid bad dream. It happens!," you said as you shook your head side to side softly, regretting it instantly.

Your hands shot up to your temples and groaned in pain. You felt your mind swimming inside your skull, as if someone was banging bongos right against your brain.

"Maybe it had to deal with your 'bone-headed' idea to drink 3 full bladders worth of whiskey and booze, huh?"

You heard that laugh under his smartass remark.

That's right, you went out to drink last night. You drank a lot, and you mean A LOT.

Everything from the night before started to slightly form little memories in your mind. You rubbed your temples softly for the pounding didn't stop.

You then gasped under your breath when you remembered something else.

"….Did everything that happened last night really happen?...I wasn't hallucinating or just drunk thinking? I yelled at you….and admitted everything?," your cheeks flushing red.

The bed shifted slightly as Sans scooted closer to you on the edge. He chuckled softly as he did so. His right hand coming up to your cheek, cupping it gracefully.

"Nah, it sure as sugar was real, kiddo," Sans said with a smile as he leaned to your face. His face moved up to your forehead just slightly.

His teeth pressing gently to your forehead, kissing it softly. He pulled back from you but smiled at you with a blue tint to his cheekbones.

"That help with that headache, kiddo?"

Oh dear lord, he was trying to help with your hangover by kissing your forehead. How fucking cute! You wanted to squeal out loud but all that came was your cheeks turning darker red with a smile.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thank you, bone-head."

You both laughed softly, Sans hand still on your cheek. His thumb stroked your cheek bone softly as the look upon his face seemed to drop to a soft sad look.

"Hey, kiddo?...I really am sorry for being such a pain in the pelvic bone. I shouldn't have ignored you or acted like a complete shit to you….."

He was apologizing to you again, making your heart thump loudly in your chest.

You reached your arms out and wrapped them around the skeleton, pulling him against you. He seemed to stiffen slightly but hugged you as well.

"No more apologies….I'm just so happy to see you again….and hear your terrible puns…" you giggled.

Sans started to rattle in the hug, chuckling against you.

As you two of you parted from your hug, you got a chance to look at Sans more. He was sitting there in just a white t-shirt, the one he probably wore under his police uniform top. Upon his legs was just his uniform pants, no belt upon his waist or anything.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I crashed on the couch. Wanted to make sure ya were alright in the mornin'. Also, I was 'bone-tired' and couldn't bring myself to driving home."

You blushed more and couldn't help but laugh at his puns, loving the sound of them once again.

"I'd rather you not falling asleep behind the wheel. You let me sleep at your place many times, only fair I return the favor, right?"

"Hehe, ya got me there, kiddo," he chuckled and stood to his feet. You looked down at his feet as they were on the floor now. Bare bone feet. First time you've seen them really was a skeleton through and through, well, a magical skeleton dork, but still.

Stretching his arms up in the air and back behind his skull, Sans let out a happy groan relieving himself of sleepy kinks in his bones.

"Also, I made some coffee in your kitchen, I think that's what most humans drink to help with hangovers. If you're up for it, we could go get some grub for breakfast. What do ya say?"

A breakfast date with Sans? How could you refuse that? You couldn't!

"Yeah! That sounds like a plan!"

Sans offered you a hand to get out of bed and you happily accepted. Once to your feet you couldn't bring yourself to letting go of his boney hand. It felt so soft, which was weird being he was nothing but bones.

You blushed once more when you felt him squeeze it softly with a wink. His hand leaving yours as the two of you headed to your kitchen.

Your morning coffee with the shorter skeleton was one to remember as he cracked many knock knock jokes and shared a few stories from runs with Papyrus during work.

Empty mugs in the sink and a lazy skeleton plopping himself on the couch, you took this chance to go and shower. You two had planned on going straight to work after what would now be 'br-unch'.

You exited your bedroom, your uniform for work on you and hair up in a cute sloppy pony tail. A little bit of makeup on your face so you didn't look as dead as you felt.

Grabbing your purse from the hook by the door along with your keys, you noticed Sans was on the couch snoozing again.

He had his uniform back on and belt around his waist. You couldn't help but giggle at the skeleton. Poor thing was so tired, after all, he did stay up to make sure you were ok.

You stepped right up to the couch and leaned over to the side of his skull, placing a gentle kiss upon his temple.

He stirred slightly and blushed deep blue. His sockets opened slowly and he then turned his bright white pupils to you.

"…..Ya know, you're a much better alarm clock than Pap."

You chuckled and offered him a hand to help him up. Once both on your feet and ready to go, you headed out of your apartment and followed the skeleton to his police car. Sans had to work about the same time you did so he offered to take you to work after you grabbed some food.

You sat in the passenger seat as you did last night, your head still pounding, pain killers kicking in slowly.

"So, what'cha hungry for, kiddo? It's a little 'pasta' breakfast time, so we could go for brunch. Your choice!," Sans said as he pulled the car away from your apartment and headed down the road.

"We could always head downtown and see what places look decent to try."

The two of you drove downtown a little ways and looked for a place to grab a bite to eat. You stumbled across a small diner that was called "Rise and Dine" A sign under the main restraint sign said 'serving breakfast and lunch'.

"Well I say that place sure hits the nail on the head, hm?," Sans chuckled as he parked the car. He got out and walked over to the passenger side, opening it for you.

"Why thank you ever so much kind sir," you giggled as you exited the car. Sans shut it once you were out of the way.

"What? I was just trying to get you out of the car faster so we can eat, I'm withering to nothing but bones."

You looked at him and tried so hard to keep a straight face, but Sans was even leaning against the car laughing harder than you'd seen in awhile.

You joined in and had to wipe a tear from your cheek.

The two of you then noticed you were being stared at. A passing couple of humans were staring at you two as they past you, one even turning and shaking their head in your direction.

You blew it off and headed towards the doors of the dinner. Sans was right alongside of you.

Once you two entered, the smell of eggs and pancakes filled your nostrils, causing your stomach to growl at you even more than it was.

You noticed that everyone in the diner was a human, not a single monster in site other than the one with you.

You and Sans placed your orders and went to find a place to sit, a booth right in the corner perfectly sized for the two of you.

Once you were in, you looked across the table at Sans and noticed him staring at the table. Upon doing so, you heard whispers in booths behind you.

" _What a disgusting display. Such a pretty young woman and she is hanging around that filthy beast? What a pity….."_

" _Why are they even here? Monsters are taking over and ruining everything, especially in the job field."_

" _They're nothing but problems. It'll only be a matter of time before they turn this happy peace and loving bullshit and take out every single human on earth, just like long ago."_

This caused your eyes to widen, for you haven't heard such negative and foul things out of humans about monsters. You have heard mean things but never this mean, and directed at you and Sans.

Looking across the table again at Sans, his white pupils were gone, nothing but pitch black sockets.

"Sans….we don't have to eat here you kno-.."

"Why should we have to go somewhere else to eat just cuz some humans have a problem with humans with monsters? Nope, we're staying right here, kiddo…," his voice so serious, not even the slightest hint of a chuckle.

The waitress brought your plates of food over and placed them on the table with a bit of a clatter, practically dropping them.

Sans had a plate full of hash browns and scrambled eggs. He reached over, eyes still staring at the table, the plate now in site, and grabbed the bottle of ketchup.

He flipped the cap off and covered his food in the red condiment. His fork in hand as he stabbed the food and started to shovel it into his mouth.

You felt your blood start to boil, and still heard whispers behind you from the rude couple. Your hands bawled into fists in your lap, you grit your teeth with a low growl.

Sans then looked up at you, his pupils back but tiny.

"Kiddo?..._? What you doin?"

You had scooted yourself out of the booth and stepped around to the backside by the other couple. There sat what seemed to be a married couple in their lower 30s. They were looking down at their menus and avoiding eye contact with you, if they knew you were standing there.

"I know everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but if you were trying to keep it on the quiet side, you failed terribly."

"Listen, miss, all we were saying is tha-"

"I don't wanna hear it again! Talking about how monsters are disgusting and scum of the Earth, talking like they are blood thirsty savages and going to kill us all? Really? As if they are beasts that don't know any better? For your information they are just as smart, some are even smarter, than any human on this planet! How about the fact that not every human looks the same as the other? Color, size, gender, age, race….and yet we all get along just fine but we are all different!"

The couple was staring at you with wide eyes and the male was staring daggers at you. You felt a boney hand place on your shoulder slightly.

You turned to see Sans was standing at your side, head tilted slightly down with black sockets.

"Let's go, kiddo…..seems the only beasts here are too busy stuffing their faces to care about anyone but themselves….."

Sans slid his hand down to yours and you walked out of the diner. You both walked to Sans car and shut the doors. Sitting in the car in the parking spot.

It was silent.

"Sans….."

"Don't worry kiddo, I paid for the food. I ain't a 'dine and dash' kinda guy…."

"Sans…."

"Probably should go home and shower again if I'm such a disgusting beast…," you heard him growl as he put the key in the ignition. You reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Sans….please….look at me…"

The skeleton police officer next to you finally looked up at you, his pupils gone, nothing but darkness in his sockets.

Holding his hand in yours, you give him a soft smile, gently stroking the bones with your thumbs.

"Sans, don't listen to what they said about monsters…..they don't know anything….They're just scared of new things and change. Humans are total wimps when it comes to change, trust me."

His pupils started to shine once more, tiny white pinhead sized orbs floating in his eye sockets. They were directed at his hand in yours and then traveled up to meet your eyes.

There was that signature smile of his, followed by a soft chuckle.

"You're right, _. No sweat off my bones if they don't like having new neighbors, guess they just wont get any 'House Warming Gifts', am I right?"

You let out a soft giggle as you smiled brightly at him. Sans chuckled along with you, his spirits brighter now.

"Let's get ya to work, kiddo."

The drive to the diner was a quick one, but well spent softly laughing with Sans, keeping him in a happy mood.

The two of you pulled up at the diner and Sans parked the police car at the front. The car still running, he looked over at you.

"Welp, have a 'grate' day at work, hope it ain't too 'cheesey', but 'guda'!," Sans smiled with a wink.

You couldn't help but laugh at the bad puns he sent your way. Smiling brightly, you nodded and leaned to his cheek bone, placing a peck up on it quickly.

You left him stiff as a board sitting in the driver's seat, his cheekbones glowing bright blue. You exit the car and smile over at Sans through the window, waving good bye.

He waves back very slowly, still in a bit of a shock, and then pulls away.

Turning to head into the diner, you let out a happy sigh. Sure the morning didn't go very well with breakfast, lunch, whatever you want to call it, but it still turned out for the better.

You had just stepped into the diner when your phone buzzed in your purse. Pulling it out and bringing it up to your face, you saw a message from Sans.

ThePunMaster: *hey kiddo, so, i was thinking. How about I pick you up after work and we grab some grub for dinner and chill at mine and Pap's place? Watch a movie? Just be complete 'lazy-bones'

You giggled and let the idea run through your mind for a minimum of 2 seconds before typing out your reply.

You: That's a 'san-sational' idea! I'm in!


	16. Picnic On the Couch

"Here, take two of these with a glass of water. Hopefully that will make your headache go away."

Meghan placed two pills into your hand and a glass of water. You had literally only been working for a few minutes when she realized you were in pain.

She had seen how you cringed up when you were near a table of loud children. Their voices causing your mind to pound like a painful drum.

Once back in the kitchen, you had told her you had had quite a few drinks the night before.

"Thanks Megs, it should help out some," you said as you tilted your head back, tossing the pills in your mouth. You downed them with a large gulp of water, the slightly dissolving pills leaving a nasty taste in your mouth.

"Maybe drinking so much wasn't the best thing for you to do when ya should've been resting,"

Meghan added as she untied her apron and hung it up on the hook.

You stared at the floor and gulped.

"I didn't actually….stay home…"

You felt as if time stopped, a trickle of fear traveling down your spine. Your head now lifting up slowly.

Meghan had then stood completely still, her back to you as she faced the coat rack. She then turned in your direction. The look upon her face drained yours of all color.

"Really now? Hm, ya didn't stay home? After ya were dropping things, after ya were shaking, after ya were hearing voices, after I sent you home to rest you found the energy to go out and drink to wherever the hell it is you went? Where exactly did you go?," her hands folded across her chest.

All color drained from your face, you took in a deep breath and then exhaled. You parted your lips and began to share the tale of yesterday's events. Making sure to leave out the smooching and such.

Meghan was quiet, not really giving you words in such of a response to your tale.

"I understand if you're mad at me, I really do. You have every right to be."

Without a word, Meghan placed her jacket on and walked up to you. She stood about a good foot from your face.

Meghan's arms then pull you into a tight hug, leaving you standing stiff and shocked. Her chin resting on your shoulder.

"I'm not mad…..I'm just really glad that nothing bad happened to ya and that ya are safe," she let go of you softly and stood back looking at you, "I worry about ya, I care about ya. Like I said, I'm not mad, just….what's that word….disappointed….I know ya can do better."

She turned and walked out the kitchen door just as the ding of the diner doors sounded. You followed her out into the lobby.

"Hey Papyrus!"

You looked to the entrance and saw the taller skeleton. He was still in his police uniform.

"GREETINGS HUMAN MEGHAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM OFFICIALLY OFF OF WORK DUTY FOR THE DAY! ARE WE READY TO VENTURE TO OUR DATE?"

His cheerful loud voice rattling your brain, causing needles of pain all over your head. Damn painkillers hadn't kicked in yet.

A small orange blush appeared on the skeleton's cheekbones as he looked at Meghan approaching him.

You were now just standing about 5 feet from the kitchen door as Papyrus looked in your direction.

His happy expression changed to complete shock.

"He...hey Papy...ho-" you were cut off when two large arms wrapped around your form and you felt yourself being lifted off the ground.

"Hu-_! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS CRY AND WORRY ABOUT YOU AFTER RUNNING AWAY! SHAME ON YOU! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT SANS TEXT ME TO INFORM THAT YOU WERE SAFE! I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW HE ACTED TO YOU!"

"Paps! It's ok, and I'm very sorry….I didn't mean to make you worry. Everything is ok now, i won't ever run off like that again and make you worry."

Papyrus then placed you back on your feet on the ground and smiled down at you.

"FEAR NOT, _! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE ALREADY FORGIVEN YOU!"

You smiled back up at the taller skeleton and let out a soft giggle. He was such a sweetheart and made you think of an innocent little brother.

"Promise you won't leave the shop tonight without closing up with Grillby?," Meghan said as she stood next to Papyrus.

"Don't worry, I even have a ride as well. Trust me, i've learned my lesson on that…."

You then noticed the wink Meghan gave you at the mention of someone picking you up from work.

"Alright, well, have a good shift and let me know if there are any problems! Talk to ya later!," she beamed as Papyrus offered his arm to her, taking it happily.

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW A PLACE CALLED 'OLIVE GARDEN' SERVES SPAGHETTI, MEGHAN!"

With a giggle, you waved at the two as they headed out of the diner. It made your heart warm to see your best friend so happy, and with such a sweet skeleton.

"EXCUSE ME, WAITRESS?! CAN I GET A REFILL OVER HERE?!," came a loud voice from a table.

Your head started thumping again and you let out a disgruntled groan.

" _This is gonna be a long day….."_

Surprisingly, the rest of your shift went fairly decent. There was the occasional messy child throwing their silverware on the floor, along with the accidental spilling of drinks all over the table.

As the last group of customers left the diner, you started your cleaning duties along with Grillby. Grillby was cleaning up the kitchen as you swept the diner floor.

The doors chime sounded in your ears, drawing your attention behind you.

"Hey there, kiddo."

You smiled as Sans entered the diner, standing in front of the main doors. He had his police jacket on over his uniform, big bold white letters spelling 'POLICE' on the back.

"Hey there, lazy-bones! We're almost finished up here and then we can head out," you beamed as you finished sweeping up a pile into your dust pan.

The shorter skeleton smiled with a little nod. He then walked casually over to the kitchen window and leaned in.

"How ya doin there, Grillbs? Not overworking yourself are ya? Don't want you to get 'burnt-out'."

Practically dropping the broom, you started laughing. You covered your nose as you felt yourself almost let out a snort.

Looking over, you could see Grillby now on the opposite side of the window from Sans.

"...you haven't changed, Sans….by the way, you still need to pay your tab from the Underground…"

"No problem, Grillbs. I haven't forgotten bout that 'ol thing."

You saw Grillby give him a slight nod as he headed back to cleaning up the kitchen. Sweeping up the dust and dirt into your dustpan, you turned your attention over to Sans once again.

He was looking over in your direction now, that handsome smile on his skull. His hand reached down to his utility belt and lifted the bottle of ketchup you gave him out of its holder.

Bringing it to his mouth, he squeezed it gently, head tilted back as well.

He then tilted his head back to it's rightful position and moved the bottle away, with a slight disappointed look.

"Looks like i sucked it 'bone-dry', darn."

You chuckled softly, leaning the broom and dustpan against the wall. You made your way over to the skeleton and snatched the bottle from him with a smile.

"Well we'll just have to fix that wont we?"

Sans being left in confusion, you dash to the kitchen with the empty bottle. You then quickly return with the bottle full of fresh ketchup.

Holding the bottle out to him, his hand reaching out to accept the bottle back.

"Thanks, kiddo. 'Olive' ketchup from my head 'tomatoes'!"

You bit your lip trying to hold back a laugh but ended up hunching over hysterically.

The two of you laughing at his bad pun, you wiping a tear from your eye.

After catching your breath, you collected yourself and looked over towards the kitchen. Grillby had exited the kitchen and made his way over to the two of you.

"...your coat, _," Grillby said as he held your jacket out to you.

"Oh! Thank you Grillby!," you said taking your jacket gently and placing it on your body.

"Welp, shall we get some grub then, kiddo?," Sans looked at you offering his arm. You took it happily.

The three of you exit the building, you turning to lock it up.

"Have a good night Grillby! Thank you for a hard day's work and all your help!"

"Later Grillbs! It was nice to 'ketchup' with ya!"

Grillby waved good bye to the both of you and headed on his way home. The two of you walked towards Sans' police car as it was parked on the street in front of the diner.

Once the two of you were inside the car, Sans headed down the street and the two of you decided on a place to grab fast food.

The two of you finally decided on a fast-food burger joint that was on the other side of town. Sans had parked the car and you both headed to the main entrance.

The restaurant wasn't busy at all. It was late after all.

You and Sans had made your way up to the register and began looking at the menu up on the wall. A cashier had come out fro the back but the smile that was upon their face faded when they saw Sans next to you.

They cleared their throat and spoke, "He-hello and welcome to Tasty Burger, what may I get for you today…..?"

"Eh, how bout a large order of fries and whatever the lady will have," he then looks over at you with a wink.

"Let's add two tasty burgers onto that order and I think that will be good!"

The cashier pushed buttons upon the register to complete your order. They glanced up at Sans a few times and then over at you. You swore they were mumbling something under their breath but couldn't quite make it out.

"Alright...th..that will be $10.20, please…," the cashier let out as they looked towards Sans, having wallet already out and ready to pay. He placed a $20.00 on the counter and watched as the cashier trembled and slipped the bill into the register. They pulled the change out and placed it on the counter, Sans reached and taking it to put it in his wallet and pocket.

The cashier then looks up at you and no longer smiles.

"Is this for h-here or to go?!"

You were about to answer but Sans beat you to it.

"That'll be to go, buddy."

"THANK GOD!," burst out from the cashier's mouth.

Your eyes widened at the outburst. You then look over at Sans, noticing his head slightly tilted down, pupils no longer visible. His fists were clutching at his side tightly.

You then slip your hand to his and force your fingers to interlock with his. He looks up slightly, pupils still not showing.

Turning your attention back to the cashier, you see they are placing the bag of food on the counter. You take it with your free hand and glare at them slightly.

Biting your tongue, you almost let out more fuel to the fire, but then smiled and giggled.

"Well, of course it's 'to-go' I mean who would want to eat in a place like this? We better go, it's making me lose my appetite…"

With Sans in tow, the two of you turn towards the exit and are about to leave. Hand on the door to push it open, you both freeze.

"DIRTY MONSTER FUCKER!"

Sans then turned, squeezing your hand gently before letting go. You could see his left eye glowing blue as he faced the cashier.

"Now, that ain't no way to talk in front of a lady, buddy, let alone, talkin' in front of a cop. I suggest you go back to work or else, one more comment like that out of your mouth and you're gonna have…..," the cashier slightly started to float and dangle in the air behind the register, "a bad TIME!"

Sans walked closer to the cashier, his arm out controlling the magic causing the cashier to float.

"Capiche?"

The cashier looked terrified and nodded quickly, finally being placed back on their feet.

Sans turned to you again, his pupils back to black sockets again as he walked up to you, taking your hand gently and taking you with him out of the restaurant.

As the two of you were back in the car, it was quiet ride back to the Skele bro's home.

The two of you had arrived at the skeleton's home, exited the car, and were entering the front door. The lights were off, answering your question to that of Papyrus still being gone. Probably had a large date planned with Meghan and wouldn't be making an appearance back home for awhile.

Sans shut the door behind the two of you and flicked on the living room light. He then headed to the couch and placed the bag of food on the coffee table.

"I don't know about you, but being in these damn uniforms ya just can't be comfy. Know what i'm sayin'?"

You let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of just lounging in a waitress outfit. Not the most comfy thing."

You then realized you weren't at home and had nothing else to change into.

"But sadly, I'm gonna have to tough it out and make it be comfy."

"No sweat, sweetheart. I got ya 'covered'," he winked and gestured for you to follow him with a nudge of his head towards the stairs.

Following the shorter skeleton up the stairs, you stopped outside of Sans' bedroom as he entered it.

He was only in there for a few seconds before he was in the doorway. He was holding what appeared to be a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry they may not be the most 'fashionable' but beats laying around in your uniform."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks! I'll be out in a few!"

You took the clothes and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. You placed the shirt and shorts on the bathroom counter, uncrumpling the shirt to see the image printed on it.

On the front of the black shirt was a cartoonish white print of skeleton ribs and spine. The shorts were white with blue stripes down the sides, almost like Sans' usual black with white stripes.

You stripped from your uniform and placed the shorter skeletons clothes upon your body. The shirt fit pretty well, to your surprise. It came down nicely over your upper figure. The shorts were a little big but luckily there was a draw string upon them.

With your uniform and other work clothing items nicely folded on the bathroom counter, you exited the bathroom, flipping the light off as you go.

Looking over the railing, you saw that Sans was already in the living room and changed into lounge clothes as well. He wore his black shorts with white stripes down the sides along with a white t shirt that said 'FREE SHRUGS' on it.

You made your way down the steps and met Sans by the couch and coffee table. All the food set up and two glasses, one with water, probably for you, and the other filled with ketchup.

"So, what ya got in mind for us to watch, sweetheart?," Sans asked as he plopped down on the couch, patting the spot next to him with a wink.

Accepting the offer, you moved to sit next to him, and snatched up your burger in your hands from the table. Sans shoved a fist full of fries smoothered in ketchup into his mouth, downing them in a gulp.

He flipped on the television and began flipping through the channels. Nothing seemed interesting until you stopped him.

"Wait! Keep it here! This is 'Hotel Transylvania! It's a great movie!"

It had just started so you both finished off your food during the beginning. Sans had flipped off the lights in the living room, leaving the television letting off a glow that reflected off your faces. After taking a gulp of water, you leaned back onto the couch, to find Sans' arm draping over your shoulders.

You moved yourself to be curled up against the shorter skeleton, your head resting on his shirt covered chest, feeling the boney ribs through the fabric. A smile on your face as you watched the movie, your arm was slightly placed upon Sans' belly.

You felt safe, you felt comfortable. It made you very happy.

Eyes shifting up to Sans, you notice he isn't looking at the screen. His attention is off to the side, sockets completely empty again.

You sat up and looked at him more.

"Sans? What's wrong?"

Without looking at you, he replied.

"Dirty Monster Fucker, Disgusting, Filthy, Evil…...it just keeps rattling in my skull…."

Without a second thought, you placed your hands on his face and turned his attention to you. His sockets black, but you could see a VERY faint glow from his pupils looking at you.

"Sans, listen to me, ok? Forget what those humans said about monsters. Humans hate change, remember? They are 110% chicken shit when it comes to something they don't know and it's different. They don't want to take the time to find out what it really is so they assume the worst"

Hands sliding up and down on the sides of Sans' face, you smile at him softly.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you, Sans? I see a funny, caring, sweet, joyful, protective, loving, smart, and wonderful man. I don't see you as a monster. I see you as Sans. Sans the skeleton. You're not any of those nasty things they called us and other monsters."

Sans' pupils were now glowing bright white at you. You noticed a blue tint brush against his cheek bones. It took a few seconds for you to realize a boney set of hands had slid their way to your hips.

"..._-_, I…...damn it, kiddo…...left me speechless…..thank you…."

You felt a hand slide up to the back of your neck, fingers sliding up into your hair. The other hand sliding to your lower back.

Face only a few inches away from the skeleton's, you smile at him, parting your lips.

"I love your smile, Sans….."

"...Come here…"

Sans pulled you to him, his head tilting slightly to the side as his teeth are now pressing against your lips. Shocking you at first, but you eased into it and your eyes shut softly. Your hands making their way behind Sans' neck, pressing his skull more to yours.

His hands now sliding down in a quick motion to your hips, gripping you enough to lift you up. You felt yourself being moved to Sans' lap, only you were straddling him. Your lips never parting from his teeth.

A familiar blue glow began to shine by your face, from behind his teeth. His jaw parted slightly against your lips and something soft and wet dragged across your lips.

Did he conjure up a tongue with his magic? Holy shit!

You knew he was begging for entry, so you parted your lips, letting your tongue meet his. Boney fingers gripping your ass as you straddled him.

The make-out session came to a stopping point, mainly for the two of you to breath. Your forehead pressed to Sans' gazing into his sockets. His smile brighter than ever as he gazed right back.

"Hold on tight, babe…..I'm gonna take us somewhere a bit more comfortable….."


	17. Monster In Bed

Surrounded by blue light, the air pressure changes dramatically. The sound or ripping echoes through your ears. Seconds later, everything is visible once more and now you are in Sans' bedroom. Legs still straddling him, arms around his neck, you gaze down into the sockets of the skeleton under you. His left eye goes back to normal, his pin-needle sized pupils gazing right back at you.

Sans snakes his boney right hand up the back of your shirt. Your body trembles as goosebumps rise up on your skin. His phalanges, not cold but surprisingly warm against your back, dragging teasing lines down your spine. His other hand still upon your ass gripping it gently. Your fingers on the back of his skull danced graceful circles on his smooth dome. The hand upon your back gently pushes you closer into Sans, his face now against your right shoulder. You can feel his teeth graze your shoulder, grazing your flesh, while his other hand squeezes your ass.

You let one hand slide down his neck, fingers grazing every curve and divit of his spine through his shirt. Your other hand cups the back of Sans' skull, gently returning the push, encouraging him more upon your shoulder.

Turning your head slightly to run your cheek against his cranium, you let out a pleased hum as your lips come in contact with the smooth skull. As you place soft kisses upon the side of his skull, your pelvis grinds gently against his through his shorts. His body is stiff for a moment, a gasp escapes his mouth.

As your pelvis grinds against his, you feel him return the motions. Soft moans trickle from your mouths. You hear a deep chuckle from the skeleton followed by teeth nipping your shoulder. A soft illumination of blue reflects on the wall near you and the familiar feeling of his magical tongue drags across your shoulder, slowly traveling to your collarbone. Your breath hitches as your fist balls up the fabric of his shirt on his back. Sans sensually licks and nips at your neck.

"No matter how hard I tried, kiddo…...I couldn't stop thinkin' about you…..," Sans said softly, his tongue snaking back inside his mouth, "Damn it, I never want to….I never want to stop thinkin' of you, _, I never want to stop seein' you…."

Your body is melting at the sound of his voice so close to your ear. His head now leaning back slightly to look up at you as you sit upon his lap. That handsome smile, so mysterious, so captivating. You could see the glow of his tongue shining through his teeth. His pupils now aimed at yours. On instinct, you brought your lips to his teeth once again. Feeling his jaw open, the magical muscle now drags across your lower lip, practically begging for entrance.

You accept. Parting your lips, you continue the make-out session from the couch. Your tongues fight for dominance in each other's mouth. You feel one of Sans' hands slither up into the back of your hair, gripping it gently as your fingers are dragging across the back of his cranium. Your hands slide down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it softly as your mouth is still busy with his. You pull the shirt up only to release a disgruntled groan when the shirt will go no further.

Sans lets out a soft chuckle as he moves his mouth from yours, his tongue is snaking its way back into his mouth. He looks at you with a wink of his pitch black socket. Sans' hands are placed upon your hips as he holds you on his lap.

"Sure are eager to 'jump my bones', aren't ya, kiddo? Hehe…." he chuckles softly as he moves his hands from you to be stretched above his head, "Let me give ya a 'hand', babe."

Eagerly, you grip the hem of his shirt and begin to pull it up. You tug it up high until it is completely over Sans' head. He flings the shirt to the side once it's over his skull. As you sit on his lap still straddling the skeleton, you take in the vast display of bones in front of you. Your cheeks start to grow warmer than they already were as your eyes travel up and down Sans' upper torso. Fingers hovering slightly over his ribs, you place them gently on his sternum.

Sans lets out a sharp gasp as his eyes shut tight.

You pull your fingers back quickly and look at him in worry.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

Sans opened his eyes and looked at you, his cheeks flushing blue as he does so.

"Wh-what?! No! No kiddo, ya didn't hurt me….just...it felt…..," he looks to the side and blushes more, "...good….REALLY good."

You were about to place your fingers on his ribs again when two boney hands jetted up and pressed both your palms to the bones. Your eyes wide and alert feeling the smoothness of the bones under your fingers. You also hear Sans let out a moan twisted with a gasp.

"...Touch me…..PLEASE….touch me…."

Sans' rolled his head back slightly, leaving you only a slight view of his eyes. His left eye glowing brighter than before. This interesting reaction filled you with DETERMINATION. You laced your fingers into his ribs, stroking the underside of each bone gracefully.

Gasps and moans from the skeleton under you made your body tremble, places becoming warmer and wetter. His pelvis pressing up against yours again, slightly grinding, only now you realized something. There was something else there that wasn't before.

"Sans, is that?" You breathed out softly as you looked down to see a bright blue glow coming from the skeleton's crotch, clothed with the fabric of his shorts.

"MmmmMnnn….I do have a few other tricks up my sleeves….or lack of," Sans moaned out as he focused on you again.

The bright blue glow had you so very curious, but you wanted to continue to tease the shorter skeleton. Your fingers traced over his sternum, randomly dipping in between each rib. Your reward for such touches was grunts and moans from Sans.

Before you could even react, your shirt was being pulled over your head and tossed to the opposite side of the room. Feeling the sudden coldness of air brush your now bare-flesh, your arms jet up to cover your chest. With a chuckle from inside his chest, Sans' boney hands slide over your arms shielding your chest from his view.

"Sorry babe, but as much as I loved seein' you in my shirt, I couldn't resist stripping you 'to the bone", he winked his black socketed eye at you.

Your hands slowly inched down your sides, letting your breasts gently bounce down to their rightful position. Sans' glowing eye stared at your womanly mounds, your nipples hardening from the sudden unveiling. Your body trembled, a gasp escaped your lips as you felt the smooth texture of Sans' hand cupping your left breast.

As he stroked his thumb over your taut nipple, he chuckled and brought his face right to your chest. You gazed down at the skeleton as his smile grew to a smirk, his jaw parting to reveal that ecto tongue of his. It danced over his bottom row of teeth and slid to your nipple. Your back arched, biting your lower lip as you felt his tongue wrap around the bud.

"Oh! G-God….SANS!...st...stop teasing me….pl-please?..," you whimpered as you felt his tongue move to your other breast.

Sans lets his tongue snake back inside his jaw, shutting it tightly as he grins at you. You feel his ribs rumble with a devilish chuckle, his hands sliding up your back and dragging a teasing phalange down your spine.

"Didn't know you wanted me to take you to the 'Bone Zone' so badly…."

In a quick motion, you were pulled against Sans as he fell back onto the bed.

"But, 'tibia' honest,...I've wanted to take you there for awhile myself…"

Looking down into his eyes, your chest rises and falls as your heart practically beats out of your chest. Sans leans his head up to your neck, his teeth brushing up against your flesh towards your ear. His breathing as quick paced as yours, brushing your ear causing a shiver to travel down your spine. You squirm your legs together feeling your panties practically soaked and becoming very uncomfortable. A disgruntled moan escapes your lip.

"Sans," you whimper out as you feel his tongue drag along your neck, trailing up to your earlobe to nip it softly.

"You have no idea how bad I want to put another 'bone' in you…," he whispers as his phalanges stroke along your flesh, forming trails of goosebumps, "but….it's not just about what Sansy wants…."

The magical muscle is now tracing along your earlobe and causing you to tremble more.

"...tell me what you want…..say it….."

"I want…"

Sans now moves away from your ear and is looking up at you, his forehead inches away from yours.

"Say it, babe….."

"You, Sans. I want you! I want you so bad!"

Sans slides his hands down your sides, along your hips, and slips his fingers under the waistband of the shorts. Gently, he pulls them down also with your to help him out, and him using his feet to push the pants down, you kick them off to let them fall to the floor. You lay there completely naked, arms on Sans' shoulders as he lay below you.

Your eyes shift down to Sans' pelvis as a bright blue hue is shining through the fabric of his shorts. You then notice there is quite a bulge formed underneath. Sans chuckles noticing your eyes locked onto his lower region.

"You wanna help me out of these?...Then I can really show you what the Bone Zone is all about….." His voice travels out so deep and seductive with just a hint of another chuckle at the end.

His invitation was accepted as you moved yourself so you could grip his shorts. With Sans lying underneath, you bring your fingers to the hem of his shorts. Sliding your hands over the hem and down the front of his pelvis slightly, you tug the shorts down with one quick motion. The shorts are finally moved to Sans' knees leaving you face to face with a glowing blue appendage which was that of a human penis.

The glowing dick seemed attached to the skeleton's pubic bone by magic. It seemed slightly transparent, almost as if it were made of a gel. As you studied it more, you saw it even pulse slightly as it bobbed on its own.

Your legs now straddled over Sans' knees, you reach your hand down to the appendage. Your fingertips graze the shaft and you wrap your hand around it, releasing a large gasping moan from the skeleton above. You feel it throb in your hand as you lean closer to it.

"K-kiddo? W-what ya do-HOLY FUCK!"

Sans was cut off by your lips wrapping around the head of his glowing dick. A gentle suck is all you give before letting your lips slide off the head. You can hear Sans breathing heavily, practically at the point of panting.

"H-Holy….w-wow…..didn't see that 'cumming'…."

"...I'm not done…," you practically whisper as you slide his dick back into your mouth, this time past your lips. Your tongue starts to lick around the head, tracing along every curve. Sans trembles violently below you as his phalanges grip your hair and head, gently pushing your head closer. You rolled your tongue along his cock receiving hisses and moans from Sans.

As much as you loved to tease him, hearing his reactions, your own body couldn't take the waiting anymore. Your tongue slithered off of the shaft as your lips released it from your mouth. In a blink of an eye, Sans rolled you over to allow him to be on top and you were pushed back onto the pillows of the bed. You lay there with a panting skeleton above you. His arms support him as he leans over you.

Sans locked eyes with you, his left eye still glowing bright. Sans leans up on his knees once more, just enough to line himself up with your opening. One of his hands reaches down to his brightly glowing cock and he takes it in his hand. The head then is pressed to your lower lips, parting them gently.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you're 'soak'd to the bone'…."

You throw your head back and arch your back as you feel in one quick motion the dick filling you, slipping into your waiting heat. Your walls being stretched in a quick motion.

"Oh….oh GOD! S-Sans!...M-more!"

"_-_, you feel,...'bone-tastic'!," Sans gripped your knees as he steadied himself as he was enveloped inside you.

His hips backed up, pulling the dick slightly out of your soaking wet folds, but then pushing right back in. You felt the cock being pressed so deep within you with each thrust of the skeleton. Your hands were gripping the sheets under you at your sides as Sans thrusted over and over into you. The two of you swapped moans and groans, letting one another's name be choked out.

Sans' hands moved from your knees, bringing your legs up to wrap around his hips and around his back. He then moved his hands to gripping your hips, pulling himself in and out of you with greater force. PIcking up the speed on the thrusts, his face flushing blue and sweat dripping down his skull.

"S-Sans! Oh ….fu-fuck! …So...so close!," you were getting louder with each thrust. Your hips moved up into his pelvis in sync with his thrusts. You swore you heard Sans growl as he leaned over you more with more force.

"Ngh!...m-moan my name…..," Sans grunted out as he thrusts into you.

"S-Sans…," you let his name trickle out of your mouth.

"Moan my name….FUCK!," a growl mixed in with the words he spoke. Your fists clutched tighter as they lay above your head.

"S-Sans!...," your head rolled back and your eyes squinted shut as he pounded deeper and deeper into you.

"Louder….Louder!"

Your fists tight enough that your knuckles were white, your body practically spasms as you felt your climax finally approaching.

"SANS!"

"_-_!," Sans jerked against your hips, panting and growling. His cock pulsed inside you as you felt him empty himself within. Your bodies shaking, covered in sweat as you both orgasmed at the same time. Your chest was rising and falling dramatically trying to regain your breath. As you turned your head to look up at the skeleton above you, you felt a very warm and sweaty dome fall between your breasts.

"S-s-sans?...y-you ok?," you breathed out as you noticed the skeleton had gone limp from exhaustion and fallen onto your chest. You then felt the ecto-dick within you disappear leaving you feel empty below.

You heard a few mumbles against your breasts as his face was buried in between the mounds. Your arms reaching back down below your head to wrap around the skeleton's shoulders as he regained his energy upon you. Sans lifted his slightly and gazed at you with his white pupils back, glowing brighter than ever.

"Babe,...I had the 'breast' time…..that was one hell of a 'good time'. That movie though….'tibia' honest, the 'climax' is something I didn't see 'cumming'."

Your arms wrapped around the skeleton as he chuckled hard against. You held his naked bones against your chest in a caring manner, his arms reaching under you to return the hug. After a few seconds of hugging and calming down, Sans rolled off of you and rested at your side. He nuzzled his teeth against your cheek.

"I have to agree with you, 'Pun-Master', I was not expecting that…..but it was …." you pondered a good word to describe the past events.

"Un-'fucking'-believable'?"

"Exactly…..," you replied with a yawn.

You felt the skeleton curl up next to you and soft snores could be heard. You let out a soft giggle as you placed a kiss upon his cranium, pulling the blanket up over your naked bodies. Your eyes shut slowly as you drifted off into a pleasant slumber.


	18. Good News or Bad News?

Darkness and emptiness, a familiar feeling and sight surrounds you. You're standing on a flat surface, the air around you is cold as it brushes your flesh. A soft red light shines down upon you from nowhere, a spotlight of some sort. Looking up into the light, you shield your eyes to try to spot the source, but see nothing.

A bright light catches your attention to your right as you see another red light shine down, only this time it's over a familiar glowing white figure. They seem to be about a couple feet away from you as you turn to face their direction, you see them turn to face you as well.

"H-hey! Are you ok?...," you yelled over to them.

"Y-yeah….i'm fine…..wh...what's goin' on?," the figure asked in their usual tone.

The air around you started to shift from cold to warm, the temp rising even starting to form beads of sweat upon your flesh. As your hand reaches up to wipe the sweat from your brow, an eerie cackle echoes through the empty space, your body frozen in fear and realization.

"I try to help, I give you friendly warnings…..but you refuse to listen….," the voice echoes through the air.

You try to lift your legs to move towards the white figure, but they are almost rooted to the ground, forbidding you to move. The room is growing hotter as sweat rolls down the back of your spine. As your eyes shift around the room for the dark figure, you see flames forming in the distance all around you. The flames start up in one section and ignite rapidly in a large circle enclosing you and the white figure.

"why would we listen to you!?," the white figure yells up into the pitch black sky above. The eerie cackle rumbles through the air, shaking the ground of which you stand upon.

"Oh…...you should've listened to me….you should've taken the 'friendly' advice I gave you…..but instead….you ignored and refused it all…...so now…..," the voice seemed closer with every pause. The two of you looked around franticly for the dark figure to appear.

"I'm going to kill EVERYONE you love and care for…"

Screams of pain and agony rush through your ears, mixed with the loud cracks of flames. Black silhouettes of buildings form within the flames, along with running humans and monsters bursting into flames. Your body starts to tremble as you stare into the flaming massacre.

"Do you know what would make this lesson even more fun?...," the voice was close, your eyes shift to staring behind the white figure, and there they were. The two bright glowing red eyes right above the white figure. "If you would assist me in the teaching….."

Before you could even warn the white figure, black ghostly tentacles stretched out from behind them, wrapping their way around their arms and legs. They start to thrash around to escape but to no avail. Tentacles wrap around the head of the white figure, enough that only their eyes are shining bright white in your direction. The white figure is practically trembling from the dark figure wrapping themselves around them, controlling them and making their arm raise out in front of them.

"r-run…..Run!"

"but...but yo-"

"RUN! DAMN IT RUN!"

You stare at them for a second more before you notice their hand opening with a bright white light, aiming right at you. Feeling your feet no longer stuck, you stumble as they turn around to run, your back now to the captured figure.

You take one large step, then another, then in mid stride you freeze. You had barely made it from where you stood before a blast is shot into your back and out your front. A sharp intake of breath is all you manage before you fall to your knees, hunching over your stomach. Staring down at the hole in your chest, you tremble and shift to fall onto your side.

There in front of your eyes is your soul, glowing brightly as it lifts up from your body. Your hand trembles as it reaches out in an attempt to place it back inside of your weakening body. As soon as your fingers just graze the glow, another blast shoots the soul, causing all color to drain and it to become gray. Before your eyes the soul then shatters into nothing but dust. Your eyes shut softly, body trembling as one final breath escapes you. You only hear sobbing along with the feeling of two arms reaching under you.

"N-no...no no no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!," is all you hear before your body and senses shut down completely.

Your body shot up in the bed, your heart practically pounding out your chest as you panted. A feeling of overwhelming sadness takes over your mind and heart. You reach your hand up to your chest, your hand upon your heart as it beats into your palm. It was beating in a frantic rhythm in time with your heavy breathing. Trembling, as you slowly caught your breath, you tilted your head down to your lap. As you brought your hands from your chest to your face, you slowly let reality sink in.

'It was just another nightmare…," you thought, hoping it would help calm your nerves.

As your eyes focus in the slight darkness of the room, you notice your surroundings. A soft light emits from a crack in the curtain, the sun peaking over the horizon. The small amount of light lets you see the environment around you reminding you that it was the room of the shorter skeleton.

Calming down more, you then hear heavy breathing to your right. Laying in the bed next to you, the sheets draped over his pelvis, was Sans. He was completely naked from your 'activities' from the previous night. You noticed his expression of fear and his ribcage moving up and down in a quick pace, his bones trembling slightly.

"Bad dream?"

"yeah...you too?"

"Yup…."

The skeleton takes a few deep breaths, his rattling bones settling. He then rolls onto his side facing you, his left arm propping his cranium up as he looks down at you slightly. His right arm moving to rest around your sheet covered stomach while he traced a phalange across the fabric.

"You….uh...wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

Looking into the dimly lit sockets of the skeleton, you let the nightmare fill your mind once more. You agreed to Sans not to keep secrets or hide anything anymore. You had your answer to his question.

"Y-yeah, maybe talking about it will help…...but...you first, Bone-head….what was yours about?"

Sans lets out a soft scoff followed by a chuckle. He grins that cheesey grin to you before taking in a deep breath.

"Well tibia honest, it wasn't anytin' away from your normal nightmare. Ya know, scary things, bad guy, screams….same ol' story….,"

You chuckled softly and shook your head at the skeleton. He always had a way to bypass things, but at least he was being honest. Now it was going to be your turn and you knew he wasn't about to avoid you sharing a dream, well, nightmare for that matter with him.

"Alright, sweet-cheeks, spill it...what happened in your nightmare?"

You lay on your back, the skeleton's phalanges still tracing over your stomach gracefully. Eyes shifting from Sans to the ceiling, it was your turn to take a deep breath and 'spill the beans' to Sans. Open up and share something you never really shared with anyone.

"Alright. It all started-" So you did. Every detail you could remember. He was quiet until you got to the climax of the dream. "And then I was staring at the figure as they were wrapped up, and then they said-"

"r-run…..," Sans cut you off.

You stared at him as you then noticed he was wide socketed again at you, trembling slightly. Pushing yourself up, you brought yourself into a sitting position next to the naked skeleton, holding the sheet against your bare chest.

"H-how….how did you….how did you know that's what the figure said?...," you stuttered out in slight shock.

"b-because….i said the same exact words to the white figure in mine…."

Looking at him, your eyes wide and hand now to your mouth cupping it, your face plastered with a confused and shocked expression. Sans had moved to be sitting up as well, looking at you with practically the same expression. So many thoughts rattled in your mind as you tried to figure out what he told you. You moved your hand slowly from your mouth and never let your eyes leave his as you parted your lips to speak.

"...it...it was you…..the….the white figure…," you both exclaimed in sync.

Both staring at one another, you let every nightmare roll through your mind at once.

"i left you-"

"That fire was-"

"the jail cell was-"

"The cliff-"

The two of you keep trying to bring up past nightmares and ending in the same result of the other remembering, both each time not believing that it was the other in their dreams. Sans finally lets out a large sigh and puts his hand up in between the two of you.

"Kiddo, can we ….change the subject?...i'm feeling….a bit...guilty..and to be 'frank', it's rattlin' my skull somethin' bad…."

You looked at Sans' expression more, noticing he was slightly sweating on the side of his skull. The smile that you had come to know and love was replaced with a slight frown of his teeth. It made you feel as though he was in pain. Him saying that it was making him feel guilty sent a slight ache to your heart, feeling sorry for him. Neither of you knew it was the other in the dreams. You reach your hand out to Sans' cheek bone and cup it gently, your thumb stroking over the smooth surface as his eyes shift to yours.

Without warning, you are pulled into his naked ribs with your sheet slightly falling down to your tummy. Boney fingers grip around your shoulders holding you closer while a skull begins to nuzzle against your neck. You find your hands wrapping around his back and his spine, holding him closer to you.

"I'm just glad they're only nightmares…."

"Hehe, yeah…..we're both here….wouldn't be very 'clavi-cool' if one of us had killed the other, am i right?"

You started to giggle and run your fingers down Sans spine from his terrible pun. With your fingertips drawing down lower on his spine, you feel him shiver under your touch. You had forgotten how sensitive he was, especially with being bare boned to you. Still, you didn't tell your fingers to stop and let them slip into the divots of his spine.

"s-sweetheart….you better not start somethin' you can't finish…..," Sans practically choked out as he shivered in your embrace. It was then you feel Sans' phalanges sliding down your own spine, tracing teasing circles along your bare flesh.

"We don't have anything else to do for awhile…..what makes you think I won't finish it?" you say in almost a whisper against the side of his skull. You feel him tremble more against your flesh, his phalange tips digging into your back just enough to get a moan out of you.

"...didn't know you wanted me to take you to the bone-zone again so badly….."

In a quick movement, you were now back on your back with the shorter skeleton kneeling between your legs. All his bare boned glory in your view as you looked up at him. His left eye started glowing blue as he chuckled softly, another bright blue glow starting to emit a little further south on the skeleton. The skeleton had let one of his hands slide down to light, gripping it gently and starting to pump it slightly.

"like what you see, sweetheart?...cuz i'd be 'lion' if i said i didn't enjoy my view….."

You giggled softly, feeling your cheeks about to burst from blushing. Your arms reached up and snaked their way around his neck, pulling him down so his teeth crashed against your waiting lips. Sans stiffened slightly but then eased into the kiss, his teeth parting allowing his ecto-tongue to slide against your lips. As you started to open your mouth, the ringing of a phone sounded on the nightstand. Sans shot up quick and his magical appendages disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Oh for the love of Asgore….the fu...gah….hold up, sweetheart….," the skeleton grunted and groaned as he shifted over to the side of the bed to grab his cell.

As he swings his legs over the side of the bed and hunches over his lap with cell in hand, he hits the answer button.

"what's up?...oh...good mornin' sir….no no, you're fine, been awake for awhile now. What can i do for ya?...uhm, yeah, i'll be there as soon as possible…...yes sir…...alright, bye."

He pushes the end button and places the phone back on the nightstand. You pull the blanket up over you as you sit back up behind him. Sans is rubbing the bridge of his nose cavity and letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Everything alright, Sans?..."

"Not sure. That was your old man askin' if i'd come down to the station ASAP. Probably just paper work from other cases or even about last night….," he stood up and stretched his bones, cracks echoing through the room. He went over to the corner of the room opposite of the bed and was sifting through what appeared to be a pile of laundry.

"Heh, here we are….," he declared as he pulled out his uniform. He began to slip the materials over his bones and getting himself into a more presentable state before heading out.

Once his shoes were on and his belt was buckled with all the utilities at his hip, he looked over at you on the bed. He hummed softly to himself as he walked over to you and leaned down to your face, his teeth a few inches from your lips and his hands up in his tie trying to finish the knot.

"Be back shortly and if i'm not i'll keep ya in the 'loop' of things. maybe we can get some grub when i'm all done, yeah?"

"I'd like that, sounds like a 'bone-fied' plan," you say as you place a kiss upon his permanent smile.

Sans chuckles as he nuzzles his teeth to your lips for a brief moment before standing upright and backing into the middle of the room. With a wink and wave, he teleported out into a bright blue ghostly mist.

You sighed softly as you looked at the brightness of the sun shining through the curtains now. It was still early morning but you didn't want to be still naked when Sans got back from the station. You swung your legs to the edge of the bed and stood up in the messy dim room. You shiver slightly from the cold and your lack of clothing until you spot a blue robe hanging on the back of the doorknob. Plucking it from the knob, you slip your arms into it and tie it around your waist. It smelt of Sans all over, causing your cheeks to flush and a smile to plaster your face.

Before leaving Sans' bedroom, you grabbed your phone from the nightstand and placed it in the robe pocket. Thoughts of what was happening at the station started to pop up in your mind as you turned the knob to the room and exiting out into the hall way.

"Maybe it's about what happened last night….maybe someone filed a report or assumed something…..," you thought outloud as you walked to the kitchen.

Maybe coffee would help open your mind a bit as well, along with waking you up.

Upon entering the kitchen, another thought came to mind. It felt weird with the kitchen not smelling of pancakes, let alone spaghetti.

"Papy probably fell asleep while watching movies with Meghan….I hope they had a good time…," you say outloud again as you approach the coffee machine.

Just as your finger is about to press the start button to brew a pot, the robe pocket started to vibrate. It startled you slightly but you managed to grab the cell from the pocket and pull it out to view the text. You let your finger click the 'inbox' button and the screen opened with a new text message. It was from Sans.

*ThePunMaster: *hey, sweetheart…..ya think you could come down to the station as soon as you can? i'll explain when you get here. Laterz.

You quickly typed out a reply and sent it.

*You: Yeah, I'll head out here in a few minutes! See ya soon! :)

Placing the phone on the kitchen counter, you dashed back up the stairs to Sans' room. Flipping the light on, you now understood why he kept it so dark in there. There were piles of random clothing articles dispersed through the room and even a self sustaining sock tornado in the corner. After seeing all of this, you couldn't help but shake your head and laugh. The room sure suited Sans well. You then spot your uniform folded up nicely from when you changed out of it the night before.

Sliding the uniform onto your body, you adjust everything to make sure nothing is riding up in the wrong places. You slip on your shoes and grab your purse as you practically sprint from Sans room and down the hall to the kitchen. Before leaving the house, you grab your phone and place it in your uniform pocket.

You had practically ran all the way to the station, making sure you got there as soon as possible, just as Sans had asked. Stepping up the steps to the door, you sigh heavily regaining your breath from the work-out of a travel. You open the door and step inside to be greeted with the usual hussle and bussle of the police station. All officers were scatter-brained and talking about cases and crimes.

Your eyes didn't have to scan the environment for long until you found the police officer you were looking for. There leaning against a wall by his desk was Sans. You smiled happily as you headed off into his direction through the crowd. Upon approaching the skeleton, you noticed he was looking down at the floor, his hands shoved into his uniform pants pockets.

"Hey! Sorry I didn't get here sooner…..," you giggled, "so how much of a lecture did you get from my old man about last night? Are we gonna be 'arrested'?"

A soft giggle was about to leave your lips until you saw Sans lift his cranium up to look at you. His sockets were pitch black, no sign of light in the slightest. His smile almost sent shivers down your spine for you could tell it was slightly curving into a frown of sadness or anger. Sans reached out quickly and took both your hands, pulling you to him without warning. His head resting on your shoulder, your chin on his in complete shock. You could feel his phalanges tighten on the back of your waitress uniform as he was slightly trembling.

"S-Sans….what is it?...what's wrong?..."

You feel his breath against your neck moving up to be by your ear, it sends chills down your spine.

"...a-alphys is dead….."


End file.
